Sin Invitación
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Quedaban solo ocho meses para que Bella cumpliera su meta, graduarse y salir de Forks, dejando finalmente atrás una vida insoportable. Lo único con lo que no contaba era un invitado a ultimo minuto que puede llegar a cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble SM, yo solo se los pedí prestado tantito para jugar con ellos un rato.**

**Capitulo 1**

Agotada, esa era la palabra que mejor me definía en estos momentos, pero esto valía la pena totalmente. Después de meses de arduo trabajo y desvelos, todo iba tomando forma y la inauguración sería muy pronto, suspire con satisfacción, finalmente uno de mis grandes sueños se cumplía.

Le di un ligero toque a mi sien derecha, como una manera de espantar el dolor que amenazaba con hacer su aparición. Tome mi chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de mi silla, tome también un par de carpetas de mi escritorio y me recline a apagar la luz de este. Mire mi reloj y vi que faltaban unos minutos para que la galería cerrara, por lo que decidí apresurar mi salida.

Debo reconocer que se estaba casi transformando en una rutina, que cada día fuera hasta la galería central, pero tenia que verlo cada noche antes de ir a mi casa, sin importar todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente cada vez que lo veía. Me gustaba quedarme unos momentos mirándolo fijamente, con la esperanza de descubrir algo nuevo en el, pero estaba grabado tan a fuego en mi memoria, que aquello no ocurría.

No me preocupaba que alguien me observara, pues el lugar aún no estaba abierto al público y el pequeño grupo exclusivo que había tenido acceso ese día, ya se había marchado, por lo que tendría mi momento a solas con él.

Camine deprisa por el pasillo que me llevaba al siguiente sector de la galería. Mientras hacia mi trayecto saludo a Peter, quien sabía perfectamente donde iba, con lo cual tendría mas minutos a mi favor.

Apenas puse un pie en mi destino final, note que alguien más estaba ahí, frente a "mi" cuadro, si lo sé no era mio, pero me gustaba soñar por unos momentos que lo era. Estaba por señalarle al intruso que esta zona no era pública aún, por lo que debía marcharse, pero a medida que me acercaba a él una extraña, y nada confortable, sensación se fue apoderando de mí y la necesidad de huir de ahí se fue transformando en algo vital. Mas seguí acercándome hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, lo reconocí, era él y estaba frente a _"Eleven AM" _

Analice mis opciones de huir, aunque no eran del todo favorable, jugaba a mi favor que él estaba absorto mirando el cuadro, por lo que no había notada mi presencia. Al parecer demore más de lo que debía pensando en una táctica, pues vi como lentamente se daba la vuelta y quedábamos a solo metros de distancia.

Vi como su cara se transformaba por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, mientras yo era como una estatua clavada en el medio del salón.

- Be…Bella….¿eres tú?

Aquella era una pregunta sencilla, que requiera una respuesta igual de simple, pero en mi caso eso no era posible, por que era claro que era Bella, mas no era ni la sombra de la que él conoció, asi que realmente la respuesta a su pregunta _ eres tú_ tendría que ser negativa.

La otra opción que tenía era decirle que era el fantasma de Bella, pero eso me delataría al instante, pues era mi clásica respuesta para Edward cuando algo era obvio. Aunque honestamente ser Bella no era algo obvio, llevaba siete años tratando de no serlo, tanto es así que mi cabello ahora era rubio y mi ropa tenia algo más de color, mis ojos eran verdes gracias a unos lentillas.

Así que finalmente le di mi respuesta.

- Lo siento, Señor, pero creo que me confunde con otra persona.

Me miró de los pies a la cabeza y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Soy yo Edward…Edward Masen.

- Un gusto Sr. Masen ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Estaba admirada por la seguridad que había en mi voz, una nota de duda y él lo sabría.

- Bella ¿estas en peligro? – Quise reír, será que algún día tratara de dejar de ser el héroe – Dímelo, por favor, puedo ayudarte – No, siempre sería igual.

- Creo que el único peligro que corro es si sigo con usted, seguro que se encuentra bien.

- Pero si eres tú, creo que no podría soportar que esto fuera otro sueño ¿Lo es Bella?

Me negué a emocionarme por la idea de que soñara conmigo, además era tentadora la idea de hacerlo creer que era un sueño, pero realmente no tenia mucho sentido hacerlo y realmente no sabia como rayos se actúa en su sueño.

- No sé a lo que se refiere, pero ya es hora de cerrar la galería, eso sin contar que usted está en un lugar que aún no esta abierto al público.

- La encargada del lugar me permitió la entrada.

Obvio, era guapo y con una sonrisa enceguecedora, bastaba con que la usara con Joan y esta cayo rendida a sus pies.

- Perfecto, pero ya vamos a cerrar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que la galería funcionan con horarios y ya es hora de cerrar.

- Creo que tiene razón y me he confundido, le pido perdón….Señorita...- Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

- Marie Swan.

- ¿Swan?

- Si, ese es mi apellido ¿algún problema?

- No, así que Marie Swan, lo siento, pero me recuerdas tanto a alguien muy especial para mí.

- ¿Bella?

- Si, llevo tanto tiempo sin verla, la extraño.

Me obligue a mi misma a ser fuerte, no dejarme llevar por sus palabras, hace años ya había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría por nada.

- Pues espero que la pueda ver pronto, Sr. Masen.

- Yo también lo espero. Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me marche.

Extendió su mano en mi dirección, pensé durante unos instantes si aceptarla o no, finalmente me decidí a estrecharla. Lo que no tome en cuenta fue que Edward no tomo mi mano, sino que alcanzó mi muñeca y deslizo un dedo bajo mi blusa, hasta llegar a mi cicatriz, que acarició lentamente.

- Sabe Srta. Swan, mi Bella tenia una marca como esta – Levantó mi brazo y lo acercó al haz de luz para que viera aquella cicatriz que era una parte de mí.

- Es solo una coincidencia.

- No, ella misma me dijo que no existían cicatrices idénticas, al igual que el arte se pueden copiar, pero jamás habrá otra igual. Eso la hacia única, bueno eso y miles de cosas más.

- Pudo equivocarse.

- Bella….mi Bella…jamás. Ella siempre lo sabía todo o al menos eso pensaba.

- Así que si le decía que los cerdos vuelan ¿le creía?

- Hubiese pasado horas mirando al cielo, esperando ver uno volar.

Realmente esto no estaba resultando como esperaba, pues estábamos hablando de cerdos voladores.

- Además esta pulsera, es un diseño único – Sus dedos dibujaron el escudo de armas de su familia que estaba grabado en mi pulsera.

Perfecto, solo faltaba que viera mi ID para saber quien era yo. Edward Masen me había encontrado y descubierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic...Sé que puede ser un poco confuso al inicio, pero ya en el próximo espero que comprendan un poco mejor todo, solo les adelanto que haremos un viaje en el tiempo.<strong>

**Su opinión es importante así que plis...díganme que les parece?**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

**Primer encuentro**

_**7 años antes**_

Como todos los años desde que comenzó la secundaria y ahora que finalmente estoy en preparatoria, estoy sentada en el último pupitre de todo el salón, esperando pasar desapercibida. Como siempre soy la primera en llegar, no me interesa en lo más mínimo quedarme en los pasillos platicando sobre mis vacaciones, mi bronceado o la triste separación de alguna celebridad. Lo mío era ser invisible.

Hace años más de alguien trato de hacerme cambiar, tratando de explicarme lo importante que es socializar, la empatía y demás, pero me mostré tan poco interesada que desistieron. Que sentido tenía formar lazos, si cuando eres una adolescente difícilmente haces amigos para toda la vida, además dentro de mis planes no estaba quedarme en Forks, así que mientras menos gente me quisiera mejor. Además se perfectamente que muchos de quienes intentaron ser mis amigos, mas ninguno demostró tener la tenacidad suficiente, ni yo la paciencia para que duraran alrededor de mi más de una semana, además era obvio que no lo hacían por el dechado de simpatía que soy, sino más bien por el dinero de mi familia…oh sí, yo era protegida por el poder del dinero.

Mis padres o más bien mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era un acaudalado hombre de negocios, temido y respetado en partes iguales en esta ciudad. Por lo que nadie se atrevería a meterse con nadie de su familia, lo que de alguna forma me hacia inmune a las burlas y maltratos, de las cuales de podría ser victima si mi familia fuera otra, por que yo realmente era considerado un bicho raro en la escala social escolar, era callada, rara, una cerebrito y solo visto ropa negra, pero como dije el dinero da poder y protección.

Estaba absorta en mi libro que no oí a mis compañeros entrar, ni tampoco al profesor Martin, pero fue el sonido de su carpeta chocando con la mesa, lo que me sobresalto a mi y a varios más. Con desgana deje mi copia de _"Los Borgias" _ y centre mi atención en el maestro que comenzaba su clase con un discurso introductorio a las metas y desafíos de este nuevo año académico. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy agitado y enrojecido muchacho entró al aula.

Por primera vez toda la atención de la clase pareció dirigirse hacia un punto en común.

- Buenos días – La voz molesta del Señor Martin dejaba claro que no le gusto para nada la interrupción.

- Buenos días y disculpe, no era mi intención interrumpir e irrumpir así en el salón.

- Supongo que es usted un nuevo alumno – Su voz se suavizo al oír la disculpa.

-Soy Edward Masen.

- Bueno Señor Masen, ya que mi discurso fue interrumpido, que le parece que se presente ante la clase.

- Me parece muy bien, muchísimas gracias profesor Martin – Lo oí aclarar su garganta y pararse erguido como si se dispusiera a dar un discurso tan épico como "yo tuve un sueño…" – Buenos días nuevamente compañeros – Sonrió y según pude notar, se oyeron varios suspiros – Mi nombre es Edward Masen, acabo de mudarme con mi tía desde Los Ángeles – varias risitas tontas siguieron al anuncio de la cuidad de la que provenía – y espero que este sea un excelente año para – dejo de hablar por un segundo y note que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, que rayos le pasaba, nuevamente sonrió, agitó su cabeza como sacudiéndose de algo y continuo – un gran año para todos.

Eso sonó como si estuviera postulando al cetro de Miss Universo o algo similar, pero al parecer fui la única en notarlo, pues varias de mis compañeras levantaron su mano para hacerles preguntas personales. Mis compañeras realmente habían enloquecido, era como el juguete nuevo de la clase, en cambio mis compañeros lanzaban bufidos frustrados. Cuando la ronda de preguntas y respuestas se torno más ridícula aún. El profesor decidió finalizarla, le entregó los libros y el índico que se sentara en el único puesto vació del lugar….junto a mí.

- Hola – Me voltee a mirarlo y le devolví el saludo moviendo la cabeza. No me apetecía hablar, menos cuando demasiadas personas nos observaban – Soy Edward, ni Ed ni Eddie, solo Edward ¿y tú eres? – Creo que Mister América no entendía que no deseaba hablarle y que la clase ya había avanzado.

- Isabella y por favor podrías callarte – Eso sonó un poco cordial, pero era mejor evitar cualquier tipo de lazo o algo similar que estuviera pensando formar conmigo. Mientras más pronto me dejara en paz, mucho mejor.

Pase el resto de la mañana en mis clases, la cuales también compartía con él…no recuerdo su nombre. Lo único bueno es que no repitió su discurso y se mantuvo alejado de mí todo el tiempo. Tal vez tenía alma de miss mundo, pero lograba captar los mensajes.

Antes del último periodo me tope con mi hermana Jane en los pasillos, como siempre me saludo brevemente:

- Nos vemos en casa, Bells – Como siempre me dio una enorme sonrisa.

- En casa, Jane - Le respondí.

Luego de nuestra apasionante conversación se unió al grupo de animadoras, para comenzar sus prácticas. Era claro, para mi y para todos, que no nos parecíamos en absolutamente nada, ella era toda alegría, vitalidad con una personalidad chispeante, yo no.

Continúe con mi camino hasta mi siguiente clase, pero no logre avanzar mucho cuando la voz del director Smith me hizo detenerme.

- Señorita Cullen – Levante mi mirada – Podemos hablar un segundo.

- Claro – Entre a su oficina bajó la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban en el pasillo.

Le di un asentimiento de cabeza a la secretaría en señal de saludo y ella me devolvió una tímida sonrisa, al parecer tampoco entendía muy bien que hacia yo aquí.

- Tome asiento – Me indico mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para mi.

Noté que uno de los lugares estaba ocupado por el nuevo muchacho, cuyo nombre no podía aún recordar. Creo que comenzaba con A o E o tal vez con R. Bueno no tenia sentido tratar de recordar algo que nunca memorice.

- Supongo que debe extrañarse por el hecho que la haya hecho venir a mi oficina – La voz del director me hizo volver mi atención, como no supe con certeza que me había dicho solo moví mi cabeza en señal que estaba absolutamente atenta a sus palabras – La razón es que deseo pedirle un favor, ya que usted es una de nuestra más destacadas alumnas y que el Señor Masen es nuevo – Fije ahora mi mirada en el Señor Masen que sonreía como si acabara de encontrar la olla con las monedas de oro al final del arco iris – bueno….me encantaría que fuera su anfitriona le mostrara las instalaciones y lo ayudara para que el periodo de adaptación sea lo menos tenso para él.

Parpadee varias veces para asegurarme que no estaba soñando, y un muy mal sueño por supuesto. El director quería que yo fuera anfitriona de _no recuerdo como te llamas _Masen. Es que acaso no me conocía, jamás he destacado en nada que tenga que ver con socializar, compartir, nunca voy a los bailes, partidos, subasta y cualquier cosa que implique interactuar con el resto y ahora resulta que tengo que hacer que otra persona se adapte de la mejor forma a su nuevo ambiente.

- ¿Esta bien Señorita Cullen?

¿Era legitimo gritarle a la cara que NO? y decirle que solamente un loco me dejaría a cargo de otro ser humano.

- Por supuesto.

- Perfecto. Por lo que sé la próxima clase la comparten así que pueden ir ya y ponen estos permisos, pues van con retraso – Nos dio una última mirada para luego comenzar a trabajar en algunos informes o lo que sea.

Me levante lentamente con la mínima esperanza que esto fuera una mala broma y que antes de cruzar el umbral aparecería alguien diciéndome "CAISTE", claro que sabia lo imposible que era eso, pues dudo que el director se prestara para tal cosa, pero una chica puede tener sus ilusiones. Además ya estaba en el pasillo rumbo al salón de biología y nadie había salido diciéndome que era broma.

- Así que… ¿Cuando comenzamos?

- ¿Comenzamos? – Lo mire como si le acabara de aparecer una cuarta cabeza.

- Recuerda que eres mi anfitriona.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo un poco loca, pero su voz sonaba como si se sintiera muy pagado de si mismo por lo que acababa de decir y también por saber que yo sería su "niñera".

- Lo que sea.

- Isabella, me gusta ser bien atendido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso me parece un excelente comienzo.

Me sonrió por última vez y se adelanto al salón, yo seguía tratando de entender que acababa de suceder, entrecerré mis ojos como si así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, apreté con fuerza mis puños pues sentía un irresistible impulso de golpear alguna parte de su rostro.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me miró fijamente:

- Ey no entras conmigo.

Avance rápidamente y fui yo la que tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, sin mirar si estaba o no tras de mí, entre a toda velocidad. Deje mi pase sobre el escritorio del Señor Molina y me fui a mi lugar.

Maldije por lo bajo cuando recordé que era la única que no tenía compañero de laboratorio. Me negué a mirar a mi lado, cuando sentí la silla desplazarse y alguien usarla.

- Ves Isabella, no puedes huir de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola…primero GRACIAS por sus comentarios del primer capitulo…..sé que es poquitín confuso y creo que este aclara algunas cosas…no todas, pero algo es algo.<strong>

**Les cuento que haré capis cortos, asi podre subir más seguido…de hecho ya esta casi listo el tercero XD**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Simplemente lo quede mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender sus palabras, es decir, al oírlas sonaba como el típico sicópata de una mala película de suspenso, solo faltaba que me aprisionara contra una pared y me obligara a decirle _"soy tuya"_, así que como no sabía que responderle, decidí hacer algo en lo que soy una verdadera experta, ignorar lo que acaba de decirme.

Al parecer no entendió en lo absoluto mi mensaje, es más me pareció oír que algo me preguntaba, pero como era especialista en hacer oídos sordos cuando no deseaba hablar con nadie, no logre saber con seguridad si realmente me estaba hablando a mi o no.

Decidí cortar por lo sano y fui yo la que hable, esperando ser lo suficientemente clara.

- Vista al frente Masen y ya te dije que no me gusta que me hablen en clases – y fuera de ellas quise agregar.

- Esta bien.

Su voz sonaba como la de un niño regañado, casi hizo que me sintiera mal, solo casi, pero logre reponerme rápidamente y seguí tomando atención, o al menos intentarlo, y digo que trate por qué mi compañero de laboratorio no dejaba de hacer saltar su pierna izquierda.

Me repetí a mi misma como un mantra que debía ser paciente, que no debía usar el bisturí, que estaba sobre la mesa, en su contra, que aquel instrumento era para diseccionar una rana, no para usarlo contra mi nuevo compañero, sin importar cuanto se lo mereciera.

Di un suspiro sonoro y volví a tratar de concentrarme, cuando finalmente lo logre, el timbre que anunciaba la salida resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos salieran disparados en dirección a la salida. Iba a seguir el ejemplo de mis compañeros, cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo, me di vuelta de inmediato para encarar al que me estaba deteniendo y vi que era Masen, aún no lograba recordar su nombre.

- Nos vamos ya.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije si nos vamos ya – Repitió cada palabra con exagerada lentitud.

- Se puede saber por qué supones que nos iremos juntos.

Me miro con confusión por unos instantes e incluso se rascó la cabeza como si tratara de resolver un misterio.

- Acaso no eres tú mi anfitriona.

- Si, pero que tiene que ver con que salgamos juntos. El día de escuela termino o es que acaso también se supone que debo enseñarte las calles y como se debe atravesar en las esquinas.

- No, pero pensé que…

- Bueno, evita agotarte y recuerda que el verde es para seguir y el rojo para parar. No te preocupes por el amarillo, casi ningún semáforo lo tiene entre sus colores.

Sin esperar nada más tome mis cosas y me fui dejándolo en el aula vacía. Aunque estuve tentada de voltearme para ver la expresión de su rostro, me contuve y seguí con mi camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegue a los estacionamientos casi vacíos de la escuela todavía con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailando en mi rostro, pero como era de esperar mi felicidad apenas duro unos minutos al notar que el coche de mi hermana no estaba en ningún lado. Rayos, acaso se había ido sin esperarme, mire mi reloj para comprobar mi teoría, solo me retrase unos minutos. Bufe frustrada, al parecer nunca tenia el tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutar una victoria, ni siquiera alcance a hacer mi súper baile.

Me di ánimos para emprender el camino hasta mi casa o al menos hasta el pueblo, pero el sonido de una bocina me hizo detenerme.

- ¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo ahí parada?

No respondí, en cambio abrí la puerta del auto y me subí rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Solo me atraso unos minutos y desapareces.

- Me dijiste que te esperara fuera de la escuela. Realmente la edad te está afectando, Bells.

- No es gracioso Jane.

- Si…si – Movió su mano como quitándole importancia - ¿Cómo fue tú día?

Le di una corta respuesta, como se supondría yo debí preguntarle lo mismo, pero no fue en lo absoluto necesario, por que comenzó a hablar de inmediato, apenas yo deje de hablar, de todos los pormenores de su primer día, me hablo de quienes terminaron este verano, quienes ahora eran novios, de quienes habían vivido un romance, realmente era un noticia sin importancia tras otra y eso que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por escucharla y tratar de que aquello me importara, claramente no lo conseguí pues, casi saltó del auto cuando vi que habíamos llegado a casa.

.

.

.

Entre con rapidez en ella y me dirigí a mi habitación, ni siquiera hice el intento de buscar a mi madre, hace años deje de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que no le interesaba que sucedía con mi vida, así que mejor me evitaba pasar un mal rato.

Lancé mi bolso sobre mi cama y me fui hasta mi mecedora, era uno de los más valiosos recuerdos de mi abuela, estar sentada ahí me hacia sentirla más cerca y de alguna forma me daba la calma que no podía encontrar en ningún otra cosa o persona en esta casa.

Mire fijamente el exterior preguntándome por que yo, entre todos los estudiantes de la escuela, resulte ser la anfitriona de Masen, si tenía excelentes calificaciones y mi expediente era impecable, pero era claro para todos que yo no tenía la más mínima capacidad de interactuar con alguien, ni muchos menos hacer sentir a otro ser humano cómodo. Pobre Masen.

Cuando sentí como si miles de hormigas bailaban en mis piernas, caí en la cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada y en la misma posición, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era levantarme de allí e ir hasta la cocina, realmente necesitaba comer algo, estaba hambrienta, pues en el almuerzo apenas y probé bocado.

Esperaba que Sue hubiera hecho algo delicioso y no esos extraños platos que mi madre la obligaba a hacer, hablando de ella recordé que no la había visto en todo el día, no sabía si estaba en casa o no, solo sabía que mi padre había llegado hace unos minutos, lo vi estacionar su auto desde mi ventana.

No alcance siquiera a llegar a las escaleras cuando oí las voces de mis padres y otra que no pude reconocer, al parecer tendríamos invitados, me asome solo un poco para ver quien era y por un instante estuve casi segura que estaba soñando, por que realmente esto no podía ser posible, Masen estaba en el piso de abajo junto a una mujer.

Acaso no era suficiente que fuera mi compañero de clases y que yo fuera algo así como su "anfitriona", ahora resulta que era un invitado, tenía la certeza que si cerraba mis ojos aparecería a mi lado, era algo peor que una plaga.

Me queda quede escondida en el segundo piso y pude escuchar la voz de mi madre.

- Ella es mi hermosa Jane y aquella pequeñita es la dulce Tanya, mis adoradas hijas.

Bufe mentalmente por la presentación, pero era obvio, pues literalmente mis hermanas eran las adoradas hijas de mi madre, yo en cambio era una pesada carga que el buen Dios había decidido darle, ella se encargó muchas veces de dejarlo absolutamente claro.

- Querida, falta Isabella.

Fue mi padre quien noto mi ausencia, aunque aquello era de suponer, él era el alma noble de los Cullen, él perfecto y buen padre de familia, el encargado de ayudar a las pobres almas débiles del mundo, eso basándose en que yo fuera débil y que necesitara su ayuda.

- Oh, claro cariño – La voz de mi madre sonaba arrepentida, pero sabía que este no era el caso – Me refería que son mis hijas presentes, Isabella ya debe estar por venir.

- Si quieres voy por ella a su cuarto, mamá – Esa era la infantil voz de Tanya, era obvio que supiera donde estaba, pues me había visto llegar.

Así que antes de que mi madre comenzara a gritar o decidiera arrastrarme por las escaleras para que apareciera, decidí yo misma hacer acto de presencia.

- Buenas tardes – Mire a mi familia reunida, eran el retrato perfecto de la familia americana.

- Ahí estas – Pensé en responderle que aunque quisiera aún no desaparecía de sus vidas, incluso cuando era obvio que no encajaba en su cuadro perfecto.

- Estaba terminando mis deberes.

- Primer día y ya tienes deberes – Como siempre la mirada inquisidora de mi madre se posaba sobre mí y como siempre no creía en lo absoluto en mis palabras.

- Realmente fue un día absolutamente agotador para ser el primero – Perfecto ahora él, me estaba defendiendo. Cuando lo mira note que sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mi, al igual que los de la mujer que estaba a su lado, eran sumamente parecidos, así que supuse que era su madre.

- Que jovencita más encantadora – La mujer se acercó a mí con la clara intención de abrazarme, ese era exactamente el contacto que menos me gustaba – La última vez que te vi, usabas pañales.

Así que me conoció de bebé, lo que me hacía suponer que conocía toda la historia de mi familiar, encantador ahora me tendría lastima y lo peor es que Masen también lo sabría.

- Tienen unas hijas preciosas Renee, Carlisle. Realmente encantadoras.

- Muchas gracias Esme, son nuestro orgullo.

Evite reírme por aquellas palabras, orgullo era una palabra que jamás usaría mi madre para referirse a mí, sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca estaba a la altura de lo que ella esperaba de mí. Lo bueno era que después de mucho intentarlo, simplemente me rendí y me transforme en una completa decepción, al menos eso si lo hacia del todo bien, ser un desastre como hija.

Mi padre, me dirigió una mirada, como si hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos, por un instante pude ver una sonrisa de ¿complicidad?, pero de inmediato supe que era mi imaginación, entre Carlisle Cullen y yo no existía nada como eso, solo un apellido en común y el ADN.

La dulce voz de Esme, creo que así la llamo mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Que tonta he sido, no les he presentado a mi sobrino Edward.

- ¿Edward? Es el hijo de Lizzie no es así – Esme asintió brevemente.

- Eres muy parecido a ella y a tu padre, diría que eres la mezcla perfecta de ellos.

- ¿Usted los conoció?

- Claro, estudiamos con ellos y fuimos muy buenos amigos, lamentamos muchos su accidente.

Edward, finalmente logré recordar su nombre, era el hijo de aquellos amigos de mis padres que habían muerto hace unos meses en aquella tragedia aérea, una porción de mi se sintió muy mal por él, yo sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado y él parecía amar a sus padres, aquello fue obvio cuando sus ojos brillaron al preguntarle a mi padre si los había conocido.

- La cena esta lista – La voz de mi madre nos indico que ya todo podíamos pasar a comer.

.

.

.

Apenas probé bocado, toda el hambre que tenía se había esfumado al escuchar un poco más la historia de Edgard, no de Edward. Sus padres habían muerto y había quedado bajo la custodia de su tía materna Esme, habían decidido mudarse desde Los Ángeles a Forks, demasiados recuerdos habían en aquella ciudad, por lo que lo mejor era empezar de cero.

Aunque honestamente no entendía del todo su decisión, era ir del cielo a la tierra, pero sin necesidad de preguntar Esme me dio la respuesta, ella había crecido en Forks junto a su hermana, por lo que le parecía un lugar ideal para comenzar de nuevo, no sabía con certeza si su sobrino pensaba lo mismo y no pensaba preguntárselo ni ahora ni nunca.

- Edward me comentó, que serás su….como fue que la llamaste…

- Anfitriona.

- Si, anfitriona en la escuela, eso es sumamente dulce de tú parte Isabella – Por supuesto "dulce" es mi segundo nombre.

- Así es.

- ¿Anfitriona? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso – Jane me miro interrogante, solo moví mis hombros tratando de decirle que yo estaba casi tan sorprendida como ella.

- ¿Y que es lo que harán? Por qué permíteme decirte Edward q ue Jane es mucho más indicada que Isabella, para ser tú anfitriona – Creo que esta fecha debería ser marcada en el calendario, por primera vez en la vida mi madre y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

- Pues Isabella, me parece perfecta – Nuevamente me estaba defendiendo….tranquilo muchacho, llevo muchos más años de practica que tú.

- El director me lo ha pedido como un favor, pero Jane puede ayudarme si lo desea – Quise agregar por favor sálvame, pero solo me miró y sonrió.

- Tengo el presentimiento que lo harás muy bien Bells, muy bien.

Una hora después nos estábamos despidiendo de nuestros invitados, Esme estaba muy agradecida de tener amigos en el pueblo y les prometió a mis padres que la próxima vez comeríamos en su casa, se despidió de todos nosotros con un beso en la mejilla, trate de escabullirme antes, pero no lo logre, le sonreía cuando me repitió que era encantadora, mientras su sobrino esperaba a unos pasos de ella, cuando finalmente me dejó, Edward tomo su lugar y beso mi mejilla.

- Nos vemos mañana, si no te molesta vendré por ti, Bella.

- ¿Bella? Mi nombre es…

- Adiós.

No pude decir nada más, se marcho dejándola con ganas de decir algo más y peor aún con una estúpida sonrisa después de que él la llamara…Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!<strong>

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Lulu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Sonríe**

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, había programada mi despertador media hora antes. Ni en sueños pensaba irme con Masen a la escuela, el problema estaba en que tampoco podría esperar a Tanya para que me llevara, siempre nos íbamos con el tiempo justo para llegar a clases, por lo que no me podía dar el lujo de que él llegara a mi casa y yo no tuviera una buena excusa para negarme, lo sé, mi actitud era un poco irracional, pero simplemente no lograba entender su actitud y como tampoco deseaba averiguarlo, haría lo que usualmente hago en estos caso, ignorarlo, aunque hoy debía ser su anfitriona, no significaba que debía ser su niñera.

Trate de recordar donde estaba mi bicicleta, pero luego recordé que fue arrollada accidentalmente cuando mi hermana estaba aprendiendo a conducir, honestamente para cualquiera pudiera parecer increíble que yo siendo la hermana mayor no tuviera mi propio auto y si lo tuviera mi hermana más pequeña, pero como mi madre no paraba de decirme todo el tiempo, no era lo suficientemente responsable para tener algo de valor, claro no era suficiente ser la primera de mi generación, estar casi becada en una universidad prestigiosa, tener un historial impecable, un empleo para costear "mis lujos", nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para ella, mas después de muchos años logré que sus palabras no me afectaran y solo fueran un sonido molesto.

Pensé en pedirle a mi padre que me llevará, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras vi como se marchaba, adiós a esa opción. Mi madre apareció en ese momento y me miró como si se sorprendiera de que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pensé en responderle que aquí era donde vivía, pero me contuve, no era buena idea partir así mi día.

- Debo llegar temprano hoy a la escuela.

- ¿Cómo piensas irte? – Me miró fijamente – Piensas dejar a tu hermana sin auto, oh Dios Isabella, eres tan desconsiderada como puedes dejar a tu hermana así. Acaso planeas que camine hasta la escuela, mientras tú te vas cómodamente.

- Madre no he dicho nada de eso, pienso ser yo la que se vaya caminando.

- ¿No tienes que llegar temprano?

Dio un suspiro agotada, con ella nunca lograba ganar, no importaba lo que hiciera. Como note que estaba perdiendo minutos preciosos en una discusión sin sentido, hice un gesto en señal de despedida y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

El camino a la escuela era de varios kilómetros, pero si lograba llegar hasta el centro del pueblo, podría tomar el autobús y asunto solucionado. Mire mi reloj y perdí un poco las esperanzas, debía de correr bastante si quería llegar, maldición, nada estaba saliendo como lo tenia planeado y cuando pensé que nada podría ir peor, oí la bocina de un auto, mire al cielo esperando que cayera un diluvio, no es eso lo que sucede cuando todo empeora, pero no paso nada, solo un nuevo bocinazo, me negué a darme vuelta para ver si el aquel sonido tenía algo que ver conmigo, aunque una parte de mi sabía perfectamente quien era.

Seguí caminado a paso firme, como si ningún sonido me perturbara, hasta que un auto pasó cerca de mí y luego se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, ahora ignorarlo era solo un poco más difícil, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaría.

Vi que la puerta del conductor se abría y de ahí bajaba Edward, estuve tentada a dar patadas en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña que refunfuñaba porque no se había saldo con la suya, pero como ya no era una niña y además ni siquiera cuando lo fui hice algo así, lo mire enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué parte de pasare por ti no entendiste?

- ¿Quién te hizo creer que necesito chofer?

- ¿Qué te hizo creer que no lo necesitaras?

- ¿Quién te nombro mi chofer?

- Planeas seguir mucho rato más respondiéndome con preguntas, por que perfectamente podemos seguir en mi auto rumbo a la escuela.

- Pues por mi puedes seguir, no te he detenido.

- ¿Por qué rayos eres tan irracional?

- Apenas te conozco, qué se supone que debo hacer, caer rendida a tus pies y agradecer al cielo por que me molestas.

- Tus padres conocen a mi tía – Su voz sonó tímida.

- Si supieras la opinión que tengo de mis padres no usarías ese argumento.

- Sabes, no eres muy buena anfitriona.

- Nunca pedí serlo, aún no sé como rayos acabe metida en semejante ridiculez – No entendía muy bien por qué, pero ahora sonreía.

- Si te juro que no soy un sicópata y que no te haré daño, subirías al auto conmigo.

- Todas las malas películas de terror empiezan así, pero – Lo mire unos instantes – si no tengo remedio, subiré.

Me abrió la puerta como si yo no fuera capaz de realizar aquel sencillo movimiento, me miro unos segundos hasta que sacudió la cabeza y la cerró, luego subió a su lugar y partimos.

- ¿Cuál es tú música favorita?

- ¿Qué?

- Vas a continuar respondiéndome con preguntas.

- Acaso esto es un interrogatorio.

- Solo trataba de mantener una conversación contigo.

- No tengo música favorita, pero mi sonido favorito en el mundo es el silencio, así que vista al frente Masen.

- Si que tienes carácter, Bella.

- ¿Bella? Mi nombre es Isabella.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta como suena Bella, va contigo.

- Nadie me llama Bella.

- Perfecto, seré el primero.

- Espero que seas el único.

No hablamos más durante el resto del trayecto, aun cuando era un recién llegado Masen sabía perfectamente como llegar a la escuela, por un momento creí que se perdería o algo, pero no fue así.

Cuando aparco, salí rápidamente del auto, lo que menos deseaba era que me vieran con él, no tenía nada en su contra, pero en un lugar tan pequeño los chismes vuelan y generalmente siempre terminan tejiendo historias de romances sin importar si son ciertos o no.

- Por mujeres como tú es que los caballeros están extintos.

- Por hombres como tú las mujeres hemos sido catalogadas de débiles.

- Siempre tienes respuesta para todo ¿verdad?

- Si – Comencé a caminar rápidamente a la entrada de la escuela, aun era temprano por lo que solo me tope con alguno de mis compañeros X1 y X2, solía llamar así a la mayoría dado que jamás recordaba sus nombres.

Un ligero carraspeó me indico que no estaba sola en mi camino.

- No quiero ser yo quien te lo recuerde – Su expresión demostraba claramente lo contrario – pero no tienes una cita conmigo.

- ¿Cita? – Cerré mis ojos unos segundos – Claro, bueno al mal paso darle prisa. El lugar donde estamos parados se llama corredor o pasillo, estos se llaman casilleros ahí puedes guardas tus pertenencias – Hice exactamente aquello – Luego si me sigues por acá – Le indique que lo hiciera – Podrás encontrar las salas de clases, cada una claramente identificada – Con un movimiento de brazos trate de abarcar el espacio – La oficina del director creo que ya la conoces, así como los estacionamientos – Sin pensarlo mucho tome su mano, era como llevar a un niño pequeño por el bosque – Esto es el gimnasio y un poco más allá esta la cafetería. Espero que todo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por elegir a Isabella Cullen como anfitriona, ahora si me lo permites me marcho.

Camine por el pasillo, satisfecha de haber cumplido mi tarea asignada, estaba por dar otro paso cuando unas manos en mi brazo me detuvieron.

- No te lo permití.

- Que quieres ahora Masen – Simplemente era peor que una plaga.

- Me dijiste que si te lo permitía te marchabas, ni siquiera me diste tiempo a responder.

- Solo era una forma de decir.

- Pues permíteme decir que solicitare el libro de reclamos, tu recorrido es una mierda.

- Que se supone que debía hacer, llevar un megáfono o llevarte a la tienda de recuerdos.

- Eres una pésima anfitriona.

- Si el servicio no fue de tu gusto simplemente cambia de compañía, lo digo en serio Masen, déjame en paz.

No le di tiempo a responder, camine lo más rápido que pude a mi clase, aun cuando sabía que lo más probable es que él también la tuviera, necesita un momento a solas, sin nadie que invadiera ni tan preciado espacio vital.

Me equivoque completamente acerca de la probabilidad de que fuera mi compañero de clases, pues por las siguientes horas no supe nada de Masen y realmente aquello era un cambio agradable para mí, solo vi a mi hermana que me pregunto por qué no me había ido con ella y que había hecho para llegar a tiempo, no sé por qué pero no quise contarle nada de mi nuevo chofer temporal, así que simplemente le dije que no se metiera en mis asuntos, luego le sonreí y me marche en busca de unas cosas.

Ya era la hora de la comida, pero rara vez comía en la cafetería, no soportaba mucho los lugares llenos de gente, además estaba en la mitad de un libro que me tenía encantada, por lo que lleve mi almuerzo y mi libro hasta el gimnasio de la escuela.

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente mi libro, cuando sentí más que ver, que ya no estaba sola, realmente debería encontrar otro lugar privado en la escuela, sin darle señal alguna lo oí hablar.

- Hola de nuevo.

No quise responderle, continúe tranquilamente sentada en el asiento más alto de las graderías del gimnasio, me gustaba la soledad que allí se sentía, pero era obvio que el tenia que encontrarme, estaba por preguntarle si tenía algún radar o algo, mas me decidí por otra cuestión, dado que los mensajes subliminales no estaban teniendo los resultados esperados.

- Para que lo sepas pronto mi madre, le dirá a tu tía que soy una mala influencia.

- Esme confía en mi criterio – Mire de reojo como se sentaba junto a mí – además no pareces "influyente" para nada, digo para que seas una "mala influencia"– hizo comillas en el aire – Al menos deberías ser capaz de influir en alguien.

Su estúpido comentario casi me saca una sonrisa, pero me forcé a mantener mi mejor cara de poker, mientras menos contacto tuviéramos, más pronto se cansaría y se iría de mi lado. Edward, por un momento había pensado que esta mañana había logrado mi objetivo, pero era claro que no fue así en lo absoluto.

Masen me recordaba a esos perritos vagos que con solo mirarlos unos instantes decidían seguirte a todas partes. Aunque honestamente aquellos cachorros, entendían muchísimo mejor una indirecta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Por un solo instante tuve la esperanza que se había marchado, ya que estuvo unos momentos en silencio pero no fue así, por lo que pensé que si contestaba la pregunta a este cachorro adolescente finalmente se iría.

- Si.

- ¿Alguna vez sonríes? – Aquello capto mi atención y me le quede mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- No vale que respondas con una pregunta. Lo has hecho desde que te encontré esta mañana.

- ¿En serio esa es tú pregunta?

- ¿Esa es tú única manera de responder?

-Solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales.

- ¿Qué tan especiales?

- Dijiste una pregunta – Tome mi mochila del suelo y me levante de las graderías, cuando había bajado dos escalones, me voltee hacia él – Adiós, Ed – Le sonreí y me marche.

No lo vi por el resto de la jornada, al parecer no compartíamos tantas horas como yo creía, estaba recogiendo mis cosas para luego esperar a mi hermana, que al parecer leyó mi pensamientos pues llegó junto a mí. Algo en su mirada y la forma en que se acercaba a mí, me hizo ver que nada bueno sucedería.

- Bells – Grito mi nombre como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia y no a tan solo unos metros como realmente lo estábamos – No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué cosa no puedes creer?

- Apenas si lo conoces.

- ¿A quién?

- Bueno así es el amor, cupido lanza sus flechas y magia. Me alegro tanto por ti, siempre supe que esperabas por tú príncipe azul, en el fondo eres una chica romántica como todas, además que gran gusto, realmente él es muy guapo.

Por mucho que trataba de entender a Tanya, aquella tarea estaba siendo titánica, sabía que hablábamos el mismo idioma y que hasta hace unas horas, lo que salía de su boca tenía sentido para mí, al menos la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora simplemente no lograba seguir el sentido de sus palabras.

- Tanya, para – Con mis manos le indique que lo hiciera - ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

- Hermanita que tú y Edward, el chico nuevo, Masen son novios.

- ¡QUÉ! – Mi voz se mezclo con la de otra persona más, igual de sorprendida.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa acá un nuevo capítulo! Me alegra mucho que les guste esta Bella distinta y sé que muchas tienen dudas de por qué Bella es Cullen y no Swan, bueno es hija de Carlisle así que es normal que tenga su apellido y si es hija de Renee, con el correr de los capítulo entenderán el porqué del trato de ella hacia su hija!<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios, alertas y demases! Ya saben que su comentario es mi pago!**

**Besos y que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana**

**Lulu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La Polilla**

- ¡QUÉ¡

No tuve necesidad de voltear para saber quien estaba tras de mí por lo que me queda tal cual estaba y seguí mirando a mi hermana, como si estuviera, creo que lo estaba si pensaba eso, loca. Iba por pedirle que me explicara de donde rayos había sacado eso, pero como era obvio él se me adelanto.

- ¿Campanita tiene novio?

- No, no lo tengo Jake – Respondí antes que Tanya siguiera con su delirio.

- Los vieron llegar juntos…además está mañana te fuiste sin esperarme – Mi hermana sonreía de oreja a oreja, después de darle un reporte de mis movimiento a Jacob.

Sabia cuanto le gustaba andar de cotilla por el mundo, aunque siempre pensé que el hecho de ser su hermana me salvaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

. Mi muchachita está creciendo – Jacob se puso a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para abrazarme.

- Por si no lo recuerdas tengo un año más, Bíceps.

- Ay Campanita la edad no es importante, sino la sabiduría que hemos adquirido durante esos años.

- Si hubieras adquirido siquiera un gramo de sabiduría sabrías que odio que me llames campanita,

- Eso te hace mi muchachita especial, campanita.

- ¿A que viniste? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, no quiero que tengas problemas.

- Bah, no te preocupes, vengo en son de paz. Según el último informe de la correccional estoy casi rehabilitado.

- Jacob, yo…no sabes…- Como odiaba quedar sin palabras cada vez que sacábamos el tema a colación, pero como siempre cada vez que sucedía, él me regalaba una sonrisa.

- Solo relájate, todo está bien – Finalmente me soltó y apoyo su espalda en la pared – Y dime Polly Pocket quién es el pobre infeliz que decidió ser novio de Isabella – Le pregunto a mi hermana.

- Edward Masen.

- No es mi novio.

- Acaba de mudarse al pueblo, con su tía, sus padres murieron – Mi hermana guardo unos segundo de silencio, después de decir eso, no podría decir si fue en señal de respeto o para tomar algo de aire para continuar hablando a la velocidad de la luz – apenas y llegó ayer a la escuela, y ya es novio de Bells. Es muy guapo y conduce un volvo, creo que tiene excelente promedio y según lo que he oído bastante dinero, realmente un excelente partido para mi hermana.

- No es mi novio.

- Si suenan bien sus antecedentes – Puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera analizando algo de vital importancia - Pero creo que primero deberé conocerlo, tú sabes para dar mi visto bueno, no cualquier merece ser el novio de nuestra Isabella.

- No es mi novio.

Había repetido ya tres veces esa frase, pero ambos decidieron no tomar en cuenta mi comentario y continuaron hablando animadamente. Era obvio que no me estaban entendiendo en lo absoluto o más bien habían decidido ignorarme por completo. Honestamente no sabía desde cuando la frase _no es mi novio s_ignificaba exactamente lo contrario, por qué aquel par, no dejaba de hablar de "_mi relación" c_on Edward.

- Solo un día y ya tienes novio, realmente no piensas perder el tiempo este año, campanita – Volvió a abrazarme por los hombros, para luego mecerme de un lado a otro, no soportaba que tuviera más fuerza y no poder zafarme.

- Jacob repetiré esto solo una vez más – Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que me viera a la cara cuando le hablaba - escucha atentamente…NO ES MI NOVIO – Para darle mayor dramatismo a mis palabras, recordé mi clase de autodefensa y pise con todas mis fuerzas su empeine, tuve que contener la carcajada que estaba amenazando con formarse cuando lo vi saltar como si fuera una niña aprendiendo ballet.

- Rayos, eso si que ha dolido.

- Te lo merecías por no tomarme atención. Espero que hayas entendido.

- Mensaje captado

- Ahora puedes decirme a que viniste.

- Mira lo que tengo – Vi que su mano desaparecía en su bolsillo y no me dijo nada más, solo sonrió como si acabara de encontrar oro ahí dentro.

Quise preguntarle que era, pero mire a mi hermana que sonreía de la misma manera que Jake, solo que miraba por encima de nosotros.

- Bella nos vamos ya.

Escuche la voz de Masen tras de mí. Note como la mirada de Jacob se clavaba en el punto donde supongo estaba y luego enarcaba una ceja en mi dirección.

- Campanita no necesita que la lleven.

- Yo la traje en la mañana, así que lo correcto es que la lleve a su casa – Me voltee para responderle, pero Jake se me adelanto.

- Así que eres su chofer.

- Eso no es tú problema.

- Por supuesto que lo es, a todo esto ¿Tú eres…. – No termino de preguntar, pues mi hermana lo sacó de su duda antes.

- Edward Masen.

- Él es, Edward Masen. Vamos nena tú puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso.

- Bella, este tipo te está molestando.

- ¿Bella? Que forma más ridícula de llamarte.

- Perdón y campanita es una oda a la creatividad.

- Pues tiene mucho sentido para mí, llamarla de ese modo a mi chica especial – Note que intentaba volver a abrazarme, pero me distancie unos pasos de él.

Me pareció ver que Edward sonreía ante mi acción, pero fue algo tan breve que estaba segura que solo lo había imaginado, además no tenia mucho sentido que lo hiciera.

- Honestamente no me interesa. Solo quiero saber cuando nos vamos, Bella.

Iba a decir que se podía marchar solo, por qué yo me iría con mi hermana, pero al parecer Jacob tenía jamás de seguir hablando.

- Así que tú eres Edward Masen.

- Si y tú eres…

- Jacob Black, un amigo muy querido de Isabella.

Que rayos le pasaba a mi hermana, realmente tanto producto para el cabello la estaba afectando. Jacob y yo no éramos amigos muy queridos, en especial después de lo que le hizo mi madre, era todavía un misterio para mí, por que seguía siquiera hablándome.

Use una de mis miradas de furia patentadas en contra de Tanya, pero simplemente me ignoro, es más sonreía muy pagada de si misma, al ver como Jacob y Edward se retaban con la mirada.

- Jacob aún no me dices a qué viniste.

- Además de que vine a verte – Se me acercó y dejo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Que rayos le pasaba, pero si él actuaba raro, Edward también lo hacía, pues ahora estar parecía furioso – Vine a entregarte esto – Saco un llavero con un lobo tallado y lo dejo frente a mi.

- Es….es…- Lo vi asentir – Gracias…gracias…eres el mejor ¿Dónde está?

- Afuera.

Salí disparada a la salida de la escuela y la vi, mi hermosa Vespa color rojo estaba estacionada ahí. Como la había extrañado todas estas semanas que no estuvo a mi lado. Después de que accidentalmente mi madre pasara su camioneta sobre ella, pensé que nunca más la vería, pero Jacob podía hacer milagros cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Estaba tan feliz por el rencuentro que ignore a Edward.

- Una motocicleta, genio.

- Es tuya Isabella.

- Si es de ella ¿algún problema?

- Ese tipo de vehículos es sumamente peligroso.

- De verdad, abuelo.

- Puedes tener un accidente, no quiero que la conduzcas.

Esa última frase me sacó de mi emoción y me hizo volverme a donde estaban. Me conocía hace apenas dos días y ya se creía con el derecho a decirme que es lo que debía hacer.

- Creo que alguien está en problemas – Silbo Jacob alejándose unos pasos.

- Bella no puedes conducir algo así, puede pasarte algo – Al menos su tono de voz de mando había desaparecido., muchacho inteligente.

- Llevo dos años con ella y nunca me ha pasado nada.

- En cambio tú llevas pocos días en Forks y existen muchas posibilidades que quedes estéril – Fue la acotación de Jake.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Edward le pregunto sin entender.

- Un consejo, cara pálida, jamás de los jamases le digas a Isabella Cullen que es lo que debo o no hacer, todavía no logramos encontrar el cadáver del último que lo hizo – Se acercó a él para darle una palmadita en la espalda – tómalo como una regla de supervivencia y nunca la olvides – Lo mire con mi ceño fruncido, pero él solo me regalo una sonrisa, beso mi mejilla y me susurro muy bajito – Me gusta, no lo mates todavía campanita, dale una oportunidad.

Quise retenerlo y pedirle que me explicara lo de darle una oportunidad, pero no lo hice y en cambio aproveche que la atención de Edward seguía en Jacob, más bien en su espalda, así que tome mi mochila, mi casco y me subí a mi motocicleta, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir su boca ya había acelerado y salido del instituto.

Llegue tan feliz por volver a tenerla a mi querida _Carrie_, así bautice a mi vespa, que apenas y oí a mi madre, que como era de esperar no soportaba verme con una sonrisa y trato por todo los medios en amargar mi día, pero no se lo permití, subí mi habitación y me quede allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Estaba tan feliz por mi día, que apenas y oí lo que los demás decían, al parecer Tanya hablaba de su día, igual como lo hacia Jane, yo mientras cenaba y pensaba en que mañana podría irme la hora que deseara a la escuela, además después debía ir a trabajar al hospital y luego…Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mano, era mi padre el que al parecer llevaba algún tiempo tratando de llamar mi atención.

- Perdón ¿me hablabas?

- Lleva minutos tratando de captar tú atención Isabella, simplemente es mucho pedir que demuestres algún tipo de interés en tu familia, si continuas con esa actitud tan altanera…

- Renee está bien, solo me hice una pregunta, no le estaba pidiendo que llamara el 911.

- Pero es qué… - Mi padre la interrumpió.

- Isabella te pregunte como había sido tu día.

- Excelente.

- Vi tu motocicleta.

- Si, Jacob logro repararla.

- Ya le aclare que no la ayudaremos con los gastos que implique el mantenimiento de aquella monstruosidad.

- Y por qué no la ayudaríamos.

- Carlisle – Mi madre sonaba enojada – Isabella debe aprender a ser una persona responsable.

- Creo que no existe muchachita más responsable que Isabella.

Mire disimuladamente de un lado a otro en la habitación, por que estaba segura que debía ser una broma o alguna cámara escondida. Mi padre me estaba defendiendo y no solo eso, sino que acababa de alagarme.

- Hija – Tomo mi mano – tengo algo para ti – Saco algo de su bolsillo, al parecer hoy era el día de la sorpresas, pues dejo cerca de mi una tarjeta de crédito – Creo que ya es hora que tengas esto, quiero que la uses cada vez que la necesites.

- Es una injusticia – Realmente habían pasado demasiados segundos sin que mi madre hablara – Si le das una a Isabella, también deberías entregarla una a Tanya. No es correcto que las trates de manera desigual.

- Mamá yo tengo un auto y Bells no, creo que eso también es algo un poco desigual – Como siempre mi hermana salía al rescate – además uso tú tarjeta de crédito todo el tiempo –susurro avergonzada, como si acabara de confesar un secreto.

- No es lo mismo.

- Podrías explicarnos donde radica la diferencia, querida – Mi padre la miraba bastante molesto.

- Supongo que estas feliz ahora Isabella – Me mordí la lengua por qué en realidad estaba feliz, pero no por lo que supongo ella pensaba – Y ese delincuente de Black fue el que te ayudo con tu chatarra ¿no?

Como se atrevía a llamarlo delincuente, después que fue ella la que provoco todo, pero claro no soportaba que al menos una vez yo ganara, así que tenía que recordarme aquel episodio tan triste.

_Aquel día Jacob y yo habíamos decidido ir al cine en Port Angels, su hermana iría por nosotros, por lo que no teníamos nada de que preocuparnos, sabía que a mi madre no le gustaba en lo absoluta mi amistad con él, varias veces había insistido que no estaba a mi altura, hubo una época donde yo creía lo mismo, pero solo porque yo media unos centímetros más que yo y pensé que era eso a lo que ella se refería, obviamente estaba equivocada. Durante mucho tiempo me reproche no haber sospechado nada cuando no puso el grito en el cielo y me dejo ir con mi amigo._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa, vi de inmediato como unos oficiales estaban en la entrada, mi madre en el medio de ellos. Apenas baje del auto, ella les hizo unas indicaciones para que no permitieran que se marcharan los que iban ahí dentro, yo sabía que no lo haría, es más Jacob se bajo rápidamente y se puso junto a mí, su hermana lo hizo unos minutos después._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto bajito._

_- No lo sé – Comencé a caminar mientras los oficiales se acercaban a donde estábamos._

_- Él es, él fue – No entendía a lo que se refería mi madre. _

_- Jacob Black – Pregunto uno de ellos._

_- Si._

_- Tienes que venir con nosotros muchacho._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Por que eres un ladrón – Renee le grito –Y te quiero lejos de mi hija – Me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me alejo de su lado._

Estaba ya en mi habitación, no hable mucho más después de que mi madre hablara de Jacob. Creo que todos terminamos de cenar en silencio. Antes de subir mí padre me puso en la mano la tarjeta y me deseo las buenas noches, solo asentí sin saber mucho que decir, honestamente nunca sabia que decirle cuando hacia algo a mi favor, menos mal que aquello solo ocurría en escasas ocasiones.

Dormí a sobresaltos, cada cierto tiempo volvían a mí las imágenes de aquel funesto día, me sentía tan culpable por todo lo que tuvo que vivir por mi culpa, lo único que había hecho había sido ser mi amigo, solo eso.

Me levante un poco más temprano, no deseaba toparme con mi madre, por lo que desayune en la cocina, algo ligero, realmente sentía que mi estomago no soportaría mucha comida a esa hora. Como era usual Kate me sonrió, me entrego mi almuerzo y me deseo un buen día. Le sonreí en respuesta y salí en busca de _Carrie_, verla ahí esperándome, hizo que me animara un poco, para cuando estaba en la carretera sonreía en toda regla.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayores problemas, un par de veces me topé con la mirada de Masen, que parecía bastante molesto, no sabía el por qué y tampoco me interesaba averiguarlo. Como era usual a la hora de almuerzo me fui a mi lugar, ya no tan secreto, iba de camino cuando me di rápidamente vuelta y lo sorprendí tras de mis pasos.

- Planeas dejar de seguirme algún día – Mira fijamente a Edward, realmente su complejo de cachorro callejero estaba rayando en lo anormal.

- Pensé que no lo habías notado – Estaba sonrojado.

- Ahí es donde está tú problema – Me miró con curiosidad – Intentaste pensar – Frunció el ceño – eso y que eres un pésimo, pésimo espía – Me aferre con más fuerza a mis cosas y seguí mi camino, sabiendo que está vez no me seguiría, creo que poco a poco estaba captando el mensaje de que debía dejarme en paz.

.

.

Los siguientes día fueron bastante similares, aun seguía sin entender muy bien las miradas de Masen o aquella manía que tenia de seguirme. Pensé que al encararlo la primera vez su animo decaería, pero no fue así, solo logré el efecto contrario que no dejara de hacerlo, es más de una oportunidad me escondí de él o lo ignore por completo, pero estaba siendo bastante claro para mi que era un hueso duro de roer o tenía serios problemas de entendimiento, realmente serios.

Estábamos por llegar al gimnasio que era siempre el punto donde cesaba su plan de agente ultrasecreto y se marchaba, pero esta vez no lo hizo siguió conmigo hasta dentro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Conociendo el lugar – Miro los alrededores como si fuera un punto turístico.

- Muy gracioso, ya que lo viste ahora puedes marcharte.

- No, creo que me gusta este lugar. Tiene una buena iluminación y no es tan concurrido.

- ¿Planeas comer aquí?

- ¿Es una invitación?

-¿Es una pregunta?

- ¿Es una respuesta?

- Sabes….- No dije nada más y comencé a caminar a la salida.

- ¿Por qué te vas? – Tomo mi brazo para detenerme.

- Acaso no es obvio – Lo mire furiosa y su mano lentamente dejo de estar en contacto con mi brazo.

- ¿Quieres estar sola?

- SI.

- Pero yo no.

- Ese no es mi problema

- Perdí a mis padres Bella, necesito todo el apoyo posible para superarlo.

- Pues honestamente acudiste a la persona equivocada Edward. Si deseas apoyo, puedes ir donde la consejera de la escuela, pero si necesitas que alguien te ignore – Le sonreí – Cuenta conmigo soy especialista en la materia.

- Pues, es tú deber ayudarme – Su voz sonaba como la de un niño malcriado al que acababan de dejar sin postre.

- ¿Perdón? Por qué tengo que hacerlo.

- Esme me dijo que tú abuelo era un pastor de la iglesia, así que supongo que alguien te enseño el mandamiento de ayudar a tú prójimo.

- Si deseas saberlo, no tengo contacto alguno con mi abuelo, para él soy algo así que la semilla del diablo, por lo que difícilmente pudo haberme enseñado algo.

- Descartando lo del prójimo – Me miró fijamente – que tal la empatía, ponerse en el lugar del otro.

- No conoces nada de mi vida Masen, perder a mis padres en mi caso – Callé unos momentos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que no me hicieran ver como una persona despiadada – no sería lo mismo.

- Mierda Isabella Cullen, qué debo hacer para ser digno de tú compañía o al menos de tú compasión.

Su repentina explosión de furia, casi me deja boquiabierta, realmente podía considerarme una experta en ese tipo de ataques, mi madre sufría al menos uno diario en mi contra, la diferencia estaba en que no creía que él fuera ese tipo de persona. Además no entendía cual era, su bendita o maldita, fijación conmigo.

Si enumeramos mi comportamiento con él, solo habría cosas negativas, apenas y lo tomaba en cuenta, huía de su lado cada vez que lo veía y hasta me ocultaba más de lo normal para no tener que tenerlo cerca. Nunca antes me había costado tanto trabajo que alguien me dejara en paz, pero simplemente este chico nuevo era un hueso duro de roer.

- ¿Qué sucede? Planeas golpearme para que me aleje.

- No me des ideas y cállate un momento.

Lo mire fijamente, sin entender muy bien sus razones, quería ser mi amigo, pasar tiempo conmigo, para qué, por qué, acaso tenía alguna deuda que pagar con la sociedad y yo me había transformado en su obra de caridad. O simplemente no habían razones, tenia que tomarme un minuto y pensar si estaba dispuesta a que él traspasara mis barreras y lo dejara asomarse a mi vida, diablos, había olvidado por completo lo que era tener un amigo, me había dedicado a espantarlos todo este tiempo no ha cultivarlos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué…qué? – Su voz aun sonaba enojada.

- ¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? Puedo ver que hay muchas que estarían más que dispuesta a estar a tú lado.

- Por qué soy como una polilla.

- ¿Una polilla?

- Que se acerca a una llama sin importar el peligro.

- Soy la llama o el peligro.

- Ambas.

Se acercó y beso mi mejilla, luego se marcho.

Si esa era la forma en que quería pasar su tiempo a mi lado, la idea ya no me fastidiaba tanto.

Subí hasta mi lugar habitual y saque mi almuerzo, un delicioso sándwich de atún y mayonesa, una soda y una manzana. Kate me había leído el pensamiento. Levanté mí mirada un momento para ver como Edward se sentaba junto a mí, cuando lo vi salir pensé, más bien tuve la esperanza que no volvería tan pronto.

- Había olvidado mi almuerzo - Me enseño la bolsa donde supongo estaba – Así que…. ¿somos amigos?

- No.

- No, pero yo pensé…

- Edward recién nos conocemos, así que somos conocidos, además eso de tener amigos se me da pésimo.

- Lo que sucede es que nunca has tenido un amigo como yo.

- Y te puedo asegurar que no estaba en mis planes tenerlo.

- Bueno para que avancemos al siguiente nivel – Tomó un sorbo de su bebida – y para conocernos mejor, que te parece si nos hacemos preguntas.

Estuve tentada a decirle que aquello me parecía estúpido, pero tenía la seguridad que eso no sería tan bienvenido.

- Yo primero – Solo gruñí algo que creo lo tomo como respuesta afirmativa - ¿Cuál es tú color favorito? ¿Tu libro? ¿Tu canción? ¿Película? ¿Cumpleaños?

Creo que deje de oírlo a la segunda pregunta, en realidad estaba esperando que le contestara todo eso, acaso esto era un concurso de belleza, vi que seguía moviendo los labios aunque yo ya no estaba tomándole atención.

- Para.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me hiciste cien preguntas en cinco segundos – Simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Y no contestaste ninguna.

- Edward, para que todo funcione en paz y armonía entre nosotros, te daré algunas reglas básicas. Numero uno no es necesario que hablemos todo el tiempo, es más mientras menos lo hagamos mejor – Iba a decir algo, pero lo detuve – numero dos respetemos nuestros espacios vitales – Estaba casi pegado a mi en un lugar donde habían más de cien lugares para sentarse – numero tres, si por casualidad en alguna de nuestras clases nos asignan trabajos en pareja siéntete con la libertad de no elegirme, es más preferiría que no lo hicieras, suelo trabajar mejor sola y por último solo una pregunta al día.

- ¿Una pregunta al día?

- Si, solo te contestaré una pregunta al día, tómalo o déjalo.

- El ¿Cómo estas? Se considera dentro de mi pregunta diaria.

-No.

- Si te pregunto donde queda algo.

- No.

- Si te pregunto por ejemplo ¿esta lugar está ocupado?

- No.

- Si te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Me miro expectante, realmente no entendía porque usaba esa pregunta de ejemplo, pero le di mi respuesta.

- Si, esa lo podríamos considerar como una pregunta diaria.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Lo vi sacudir su cabeza y sonreír.

- Nada, nada.

- Nos vemos – Me levante de mi lugar y tome mis cosas.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Esa es tú pregunta.

- Dijiste que las de ese tipo no valían.

- Lo sé y si ya me voy. Por cierto….Wicked.

- ¿Wicked?

- Ese es mi libro favorito – Lo oí reírse fuertemente.

- No me sorprende en lo absoluto.

No dije nada más y baje las escalinatas. Honestamente no sabía como todo iba a funcionar, es más existían altas probabilidades de que cruzando la puerta me arrepintiera de lo haber aceptado, pero una cosa era segura sin importar si quería o no, Edward Masen se estaba colando en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas, espero que estén muy bien! Creo que me he emocionado escribiendo, me ha quedado bastante largo el capitulo en comparación a los anteriores.<strong>

**Solo puedo decirles GRACIAS por sus comentarios no saben como me encanta leerlos…Alguien me dijo que debería estar en la categoría de suspenso, bueno pues espero ir resolviendo poco a poco sus dudas, por ejemplo ya el próximo capítulo sabrán por qué Renee es tan dulce con Isabella.**

**Sobre el libro favorito de Bella, "Wicked" de Gregory Maguire, es también uno de los míos, cuando lo lei lo ame, así que si lo pueden leer se los recomiendo totalmente, cuenta la historia de la bruja malvada del "Mago de Oz" y como las apariencias pueden engañar totalmente!**

**Les cuento que si alguien lee "Todo en familia" ya subí el capitulo 15 el jueves y que está semana subo "La comezón del séptimo año".**

**Por último si alguna de ustedes le gusta o esta esperando "50 sombras de Grey" y es de Chile, deje información en mi blog que les puede interesar….la dirección es lulumasen . blogspot . com**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Preguntas y respuestas**

_**Día 1**_

Entre como todos los días a la escuela, devolviendo los saludos de algunos e ignorando a varios. Tan concentrada iba con la mirada fija en el suelo, que no note que alguien estaba apoyado en mi casillero hasta que llegue a donde estaba y lo vi…Edward Masen, estaba ahí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome fijamente.

- Buenos días Bella.

Su voz sonaba algo ¿seria? Supongo que no estaría enojado por no esperar que fuera por mí, como me repitió ayer varias veces que lo haría y yo en cambio decidí usar mi amada vespa para llegar. No estaba realmente preocupada de saberlo, lo que si haría era aclararle mi nombre.

- Isabella, mi nombre es Isabella.

- Gracias por la aclaración – Lo mire para que se quitara de mi casillero – pero me gusta mucho más Bella, creo que te va perfecto…sabes que _bella_ pronunciada en italiano sería algo así como hermosa.

Lo mire sin entender en lo absoluto cual era su punto o lo que trataba de decirme.

- Sabes sé que estás hablando en el mismo idioma que yo hablo, pero no logro entender nada de lo que me dices.

Me miró unos segundos, para luego comenzar a reír como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo.

- Si que eres un hueso duro de roer.

- Está conversación no tiene ningún sentido – Sacudí mi cabeza – Puedo saber que haces aquí.

- Estudio aquí – Me sonrió esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero no lo hice – Somos vecinos – Su voz sonaba emocionada, como si acabara de decirme que había ganado el premio mayor de la lotería.

- Eso es imposible, quien está a mi lado es….- Maldita sea no lo recordaba, mas estaba casi segura que no era Masen o lo era, decidí abrir mi casillero y sacar mis libros.

- Si Bella, dime quien estaba a tu lado.

- Alguien que no eras tú – Mi voz sonó como la de una niña consentida, mientras tomaba mi mochila.

- Pero ahora soy yo.

- Perfecto…Bienvenido al barrio – Honestamente no sabia que decirle, pero algo me decía que esperaba algunas palabras por que me miraba fijamente, luego sonrió por algún chiste personal y hablo.

- Lista para hoy.

- Claro, hice mis deberes y … Por que rayos sonreía ahora, aunque llevaba muy poco días conociéndolo, siempre tenía la sensación que me perdía de algo.

- No me refería a eso – Lo mire con mi ceño fruncido, como siempre no entendía de que estaba hablando – Sino si estas lista para mi pregunta del día.

- Oh – Realmente aquello me sorprendió, honestamente había olvidado que le había permitido una pregunta diaria – ¿Me la harás ahora?

- No, durante el almuerzo.

- Pero…. – Eso implicaba que comeríamos juntos, ya buscaría la manera de zafarme.

- ¿Nos vamos al salón?

- Esa es tu pregunta.

- Isabella….Isabella…Isabella que voy a hacer contigo.

Y sin esperar que respondiera o más bien le preguntara a qué se refería, tomo mi bolso de mi hombro y camino con él en dirección a nuestra primera clase del día.

.

.

.

Al parecer Edward leyó mi pensamiento o algo similar, por que apenas y se me despegó un par de minutos de mí y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo no tuve otra salida que comer con él, aunque esta vez no lo hicimos en mi, ahora mal llamado escondite, sino que en la cafetería. Elegimos una mesa apartada de todos y nos sentamos, estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, cosa que me resultaba del todo agradable hasta que me pareció que acababa de preguntarme algo.

- Decías – Limpie mis manos con unas servilletas y trate de prestarle algo de atención está vez.

- Que ahora te haré mi pregunta.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?

Lo mire por unos segundos, esa era su pregunta….mi color favoritos, espero que no haya perdido mucho tiempo pensándola, por que realmente no se llevaba en lo absoluto el premio a la originalidad.

- Mi color favorito – Pese a la mala que era su pregunta me costó poder darle una respuesta – creo que el negro.

- Lo sabía.

- Bueno, no es que fuera un secreto – Y no lo era en lo absoluto, casi toda mi ropa era negra, creo que solo tenía una que otra prenda de otro color.

- Sabes que existen más colores.

- Que gracioso.

- Hay algo llamado rosa cromática de ahí derivan muchos colores…azul, rojo, verde, morado, magenta, na…- No lo deje continuar.

- ¿Magenta? Que color es magenta….magenta.

- Bueno….es…¿no lo conoces? – Negué con la cabeza – Es algo así como el rojo purpura, un tono similar al rosado – No pude evitar reír.

- Como demonios sabes que tipo de color es el magenta.

- Cualquier persona que no sea monocromática lo conoce.

- ¿En serio…magenta?

- Fue solo un estúpido ejemplo.

- Entre tantos colores recuerdas el rojo purpura – No podía evitar burlarme de su rostro avergonzando.

- Esme es diseñadora de interiores.

- Esa es tú defensa. Mi hermana es la reina de la moda y no sabía que existía un color así.

- Eso es por qué generalmente no te enteras de nada de lo que ocurre a tú alrededor, incluso de lo obvio.

- Magenta – Mi risa fue más fuerte y un par de segundos después Edward se unió a mi.

.

.

.

_**Día 2**_

- Lista para mi súper pregunta del día.

- Claro, aunque dudo que puedas superar al magenta.

Nuevamente estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela y en el mismo lugar de ayer. Realmente ni siquiera trate de huir de él hoy.

- Bueno aquí va… ¿Cuál es tú mayor temor?

Lo mire fijamente sin entender su pregunta, honestamente prefería su frívola pregunta del día anterior a esta. Edward estaba expectante de mi respuesta, lo podía notar en la forma en que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí

- Qué sucede, no me oíste verdad.

- Si te oí ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Ey el de las preguntas soy yo.

Tome una inspiración y le respondí.

- Mi mayor temor….es el amor.

No supe muy bien de donde salió eso, pero simplemente lo escapo de mis labios y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta cuan cierto era aquello. Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, me levante de nuestros lugares y salí de allí, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era hablar con alguien, ni menos con Edward al que acababa de confesarle mi mayor miedo.

.

.

.

_**Día 3**_

Llegue a la escuela en mi adorada _Carrie_, cada día nuestra relación volvía a ser tan estrecha como lo había sido antes de su pequeño accidente. Si fuera legal juró que me casaría con ella, pero realmente no había visto nunca que alguien se casara con su moto Vespa, aunque conocía a muchos que le juraban fidelidad eterna a sus vehículos. Sacudí la cabeza por lo descabellado de mi pensamiento, realmente no era bueno para mí dormir tan pocas horas, pero Raoul me necesitaba y no podía abandonarlo. Otra razón por la que trate de quitarme aquella idea fue por la estupidez de imaginar que algún día, por muy lejano que este fuera, me casaría, eso no estaba ni estaría en mi lista de planes. No pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido ayer, pero decidí archivarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Deje a mi moto estacionada y camina a la escuela, con mi casco y mi mochila. Levanté la mirada y vi que Edward estaba en la entrada mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Buenos días para ti también Bella – Le había repetido varias veces que mi nombre era Isabella, pero al ver que era más sencillo explicárselo a una roca o a una pared, me rendí y deje que me llamara por aquel ridículo diminutivo.

- Buenos días Eddie – Trate de sonar como alguien que acaba de inhalar fijador para el cabello y sus neuronas tenían una función muy limitada.

- Mensaje captado, pero no dejaré de llamarte Bella.

Ahogue un bufido, no tenía ningún sentido comenzar una pelea ahora, en especial, si era una guerra perdida.

- No piensas responder mi pregunta.

- ¿Pregunta? – Honestamente este chico tenía serios problemas de concentración.

- Te pregunte por qué me miras así.

- Así cómo – Su voz sonó extraña, como si tratará de imitar, de muy mala forma debo agregar, a un galán de película en blanco y negro.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Masen.

- ¿Lo sé Cullen?

- Sabes, olvídalo, mejor me voy – Estaba por pasar delante de él, pero no pude hacerlo por qué tomo mi muñeca para detenerme.

- Creo que todavía no termínanos de hablar – Lo miré enfurecida, que rayos se creía que estaba haciendo, tomándome de esa manera.

- Si tú sueño es tener algún día hijos, te sugiero que me sueltes. De otra forma hoy te unes al club de los eunucos.

- Lo siento…yo…lo siento Bella….no – Una parte de mi casi llegó a aceptar sus disculpas, pero fue solo casi.

- Solo suéltame – Lentamente sus dedos dejaron libre mi muñeca hasta liberarla por completo – Si quieres llegar vivo a tú graduación te recomiendo que nunca lo vuelvas a hacer – Le di una última mirada y me marche.

.

.

Mi mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila, Edward apenas se acercó a mi espacio vital y yo estaba más que satisfecha por aquello. Cuando sonó el timbre del receso para comer, me fui directo a mi lugar, no pensaba ir a la cafetería. Al llegar intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, aunque lo sabia, lo intente nuevamente. Quise gruñir por mi mala suerte, pero lo que casi me hizo gritar fue el toque que sentí en mi hombro.

- Perdona no quise asustarte – Quien más podía ser que Edward.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba buscando, necesitaba, no más bien, necesito, yo fui…no…yo realmente quiero que entiendas que nunca, nunca he querido, nunca – Era claro que estaba balbuceando – Perdón, perdón Bella, nunca quise tomarte de esa manera.

- Edward, esta bien, solo te pido que nunca me detengas de esa manera otra vez.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? – Fue apenas un murmullo, su cabeza estaba gacha.

- Si Edward, estas disculpado.

No alcance a terminar de hablar cuando me abrazo con fuerza y me levanto unos centímetros del piso y no solo eso sino que me dio unas vueltas en el aire.

- Edward – No soltaba su agarre de la cintura, aunque ya me había dejado en el suelo – Edward – Creo que tantas vueltas le habían dañado el cerebro, por qué parecía no responder a su nombre – Edward – No quise hacerlo, pero golpeo su tobillo con mi zapatilla, logrando de inmediato lo que esperaba, que me quitara sus brazos de encima.

- Eso dolió Bella, pero no importa por que me perdonaste.

- Acaso es tan importante para ti.

- Eres mi amiga Bella – Me dio una suave caricia en el rostro. No pensé que el perdonarlo implicara un pase libre a sus manos, pero una parte de mí no quiso volver a discutir, solo me aleje unos centímetros para ver si lograba captar el mensaje.

- Bueno creo que debemos comer algo ¿no?

- Esta bien.

Como no tenía sentido ir a la cafetería, pues lo más probable era que ya estuviera abarrotada y lo que menos quería era todas las miradas en nosotros. Por lo que decidimos ir al patio, una vez allí nos sentamos en una banca del exterior.

- Puedo hacer mi pregunta de hoy – Su voz sonaba tímida. Aunque honestamente no sabía que responderle, teniendo en cuenta que las dos preguntas anteriores fueron tan distintas entre si. Lo mire unos instantes y asentí levemente – Bella, sé que apenas y te conozco, pero cuando fui a tu casa hace unos día note que no tienes una gran relación con tú madre ¿por qué?

- ¿Quieres saber porque mi madre me odia?

- No creo que te odie.

- Si Edward me odia. ¿Esme no te conto nada?

- Esme, mi tía ¿por qué habría de contarme algo?

- Ella conoció a mis padres en la época que mi madre quedo embarazada.

- Pues no me digo nada de nada.

- Mi madre quedo embarazada cuando estaba por cumplir diecisiete años, era la mejor alumna de su generación y había obtenido una beca en Harvard, era la hija ideal, todo un dechado de virtudes, hasta que aparecí yo en la ecuación. Fue un embarazo no deseado – Sus ojos se abrieron – no me mires así, es verdad, Renee se ha encargado de decírmelo varias veces. Creo que lo que más odio de todo esto es ni siquiera pudo darme en adopción como eran sus planes.

- ¿Adopción?

- Sus padres y los de Carlisle no lo permitieron. Creo que eso hizo que su amor por mí quedara reducido a la nada, me transforme en una carga muy pesada en su vida, además creo que soy un recordatorio constante de lo que pudo ser su vida.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Solo una pregunta diaria Edward, solo una – Toque su mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla y le sonreí, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero nuestra pequeña conversación me había dejado con una sensación de ligereza que hace tiempo no sentía.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tendría que haber subido "Todo en familia" primero, pero mis deditos se unieron a mi cabeza loca y salió este nuevo capitulo!<strong>

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios, no saben como los aprecio…bueno acaban de conocer una pequeñita parte de la relación de Bella/Renee, pero los anticipo que esto solo es el principio de la verdad de la actitud de Renee!**

**Por último les cuento que si desean encontrarme en twitter mi cuenta es Lulu_Masen y mi Facebook es Lulu Masen**

**Besitos **

**Lulu XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**No es tan inusual**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que entramos a clases y bueno, que había conocido a Edward, realmente era extraño tener un amigo o lo que fuera él en mi vida, pero desde su estúpido juego de las preguntas y repuestas, me sentía diferente, ni siquiera podría explicar a ciencia cierta como de diferente, solo sabía que no me molestaba esta nueva sensación.

Pero hay hábitos que simplemente no se pierden, por lo que había momentos en que seguía ocultándome durante los recesos, varias veces Masen me encontraba, otras veces se quedaba tratando de dispersar a sus seguidoras, realmente existían personas que no entendían tan rápidamente como otras, aunque no podía negar que me divertía viendo como Edward trataba de ser amables cuando quería salir huyendo de su presencia.

Ahora estaba en uno de esos momentos de soledad, en la biblioteca, además hoy era un día especial para mí y necesitaba estar sola. Cuando llegue allí y como era de suponer no había demasiada gente, además de Margot, la encargada, solo un par de estudiantes que aprovechaban el receso para dormir. Me fui directamente al libro que deseaba ver y después de tomarlo, me senté en el puesto más alejado del lugar.

Lo abrí en la página donde sabia que estaría _"Eleven A.M." _de Edward Hopper, desde la primera vez que mi abuela me lo mostró lo ame, nunca supe entender muy bien el por qué, pero ahora que ella ya no estaba a mi lado, sentía que ver el cuadro era volver a tenerla por unos minutos a mi lado, también la sentía más cerca cuando releía "Wicked".

- Edward Hopper ¿verdad?

Su voz tan cerca de mi oído hizo que casi gritara, casi, pero la impresión fue más veloz que el sonido, por lo que no alcance a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – Me voltee un poco para mirarlo.

- Estudio aquí.

- ¿Vienes a estudiar a la biblioteca?

- No, estudio en esta escuela y vine a hablar contigo – Lo mire sin responderle nada, realmente cuando quería exasperarme lo lograba con creces – Así que Edward Hopper – miro sobre mi hombro el cuadro que estaba observando – Eleven A.M. creo que no me sorprende que te guste.

- ¿Por qué? – No pude negar la curiosidad que sentí ante sus palabras.

- Porque la del cuadro es muy parecida a ti. Cuando estas sumergida en tu mundo, pareces tan en calma, casi como si desnudaras tu alma, pero si permites a alguien que se acerque un poco más se puede ver la soledad que en la que vives.

Lo mire unos segundos, por qué en muchos sentidos yo también sentía lo mismo cuando la veía, que la mujer del cuadro no mostrara su rostro era para mí, una forma de ocultar su soledad y desamparo, pero nunca la vi como si fuera un reflejo de mi propia vida.

- Bella ¿estas bien? – Toco mi hombro.

-Si, claro.

- Lo siento si te molesto mi comentario, fue solo eso…un comentario – Se rascó unos momentos la cabeza, al parecer estaba realmente avergonzado.

- Es cierto lo que acabas de decir Edward, la mujer de la pintura me representa totalmente.

- Pero algún día la dejarás atrás y serás un cuadro lleno de colores y sonrisas, te lo prometo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Moví la cabeza negativamente y sonreía, era extraño que me hiciera promesa como si hubiera tiempo para cumplirlas – Puedo saber ahora que necesitas.

- A ti – Su rostro fue tan solemne a decir esas palabras que estuve a punto de creer que aquellas palabras podrían significar algo más – No tienes una idea de como te necesito, es decir, que necesito que…yo te necesito para…Jane me dijo que tal vez…que tú eres perfecta para mí, para lo que necesito.

- Masen, no te entendí en lo absoluto, para que me necesitas y para que soy perfecta.

- Quiero ser presidente

- ¿De la nación? – Ambos nos reímos, creo que eso despertó a los bellos durmientes de la biblioteca, pues nos observaron con una mezcla de confusión y furia.

Se sentó frente a mí y tomo una de mis manos.

- Tal vez en un futuro, pero mientras tanto quiero partir con ser el presidente de la clase.

- Y yo – disimuladamente quite mi mano que estaba bajo la suya – en que podría ayudarte. No sé si has notado, pero no soy muy popular aquí. Jane debe haberte jugado una broma.

- No, tú eres perfecta para mí – Me miro fijamente – para mi plan.

- Edward, la gente apenas y repara en mi existencia, no es que me moleste, pero si quieres ser electo necesitas a alguien como Jane, ella es popular, yo solo soy su hermana.

- Su muy hermosa e inteligente hermana – Callo unos segundos como esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte, pero luego movió su cabeza negativamente – Quiero que seas mi Nicolás Maquiavelo.

- ¿Y tú serías Cesar Borgia? ¿El príncipe?

- Puedo ser tú príncipe azul, si así lo quieres. Tú príncipe Felipe de la Bella Durmiente, tu príncipe Erick y tu mi Ariel, tu príncipe Encantador y tú mi cenicienta o tal vez puedas ser tu mi Bella y yo tu Bestia, aunque claro el nombre del príncipe era Adam y….

Puse una mano sobre su boca, porque honestamente no sabía como conocía tanto sobre príncipes Disney y porque además apenas entendía cual era su punto, yo no era una princesa así que no deseaba un príncipe.

- Edward lo de príncipe lo dije solo porque así se llama el libro de Maquiavelo y Cesar Borgia era un príncipe de la Iglesia – Lo mire unos instantes – A menos que tú deseas consagrar tu vida a Dios.

Por unos instantes me miro perplejo, como si acabara de hablarle en una lengua extranjera, pero poco a poco, su expresión fue cambiando hasta que estallo en risas. En esta oportunidad incluso Margot nos quedo mirando mal, por lo que tome su mano y lo saque de ahí. No deseaba ser expulsada de uno de los pocos lugares donde podía estar en paz.

Una vez que estuvimos en el patio, lo mire furiosa, es que no podía comportarse, tal vez nadie usaba la biblioteca para estudiar, pero se debía guardar algo de respeto en ella, no era tan difícil guardar silencio, si estaba muy enojada, por qué había acabado con un momento muy especial para mi.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Como que qué sucede, acaso no sabes comportarte, Dios solo tenías que guardar silencio – Caminaba de un lado a otro - ni siquiera eso, solo comportarte como una persona normal, pero claro tenías que reírte como si acabaras de escuchar el mejor chiste de tu vida.

- Bella ¿por qué estas así? Cal….

- No te atrevas decirme que me calme.

- ¿Tranquilízate?

Ni siquiera lo deje seguir hablando, solo camine rumbo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar sola y lejos de él, pero no pude avanzar ni siquiera dos pasos y su mano estaba en una de mis muñecas con la intención de detenerme.

- Isabella ¿Qué te pasa?

- La biblioteca es un lugar sagrado para mi y….y… tú simplemente llegas y…y – Maldita sea no pude seguir hablando y sin saber por qué comencé a llorar.

- Calma bonita, calma – Sentí como me estrechaba en sus brazos y con una de sus manos dibujada círculos en mi espalda - ¿Qué paso?

- Nada.

- Bella ¿Qué paso?

Volvió a insistir, todavía sin dejar de estrecharme contra su pecho, aunque yo me sentía más tranquila y realmente necesitaba recuperar mi espacio personal. Aunque lo negara sabia perfectamente por qué había comenzado a llorar y casi golpeó a Edward por reír en la biblioteca.

- Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mi abuela, nadie en mi familia pareció recordarlo, como si ella nunca hubiese existido en nuestras vidas, ni siquiera mi padre que era su hijo pareció reparar en que este día y yo, yo decidí recordarla a mi manera. Sabes uno de los mejores cosas de mi vida, era las tardes que pasaba junto a ella en la biblioteca, ella me enseño el amor por los libros y cada vez que entró a alguna, sin importar cual sea, la siento más cerca de mí, incluso hoy vi la pintura que me mostró poco antes de morir y simplemente explote por qué…..por qué, bueno ni siquiera ser muy bien por qué, lo único que se es que la extraño y que daría lo que fuera por tenerla unos segundos a mi lado. Ella es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que me quiso sin tener yo que esforzarme por conseguirlo. Me amo por lo que era hasta el último suspiro.

Levante mi mirada hacia Edward, estuvo tentada a empujarlo lejos de mí, no sabía por qué le había contado eso, aunque sabía cosas de mi vida, la conexión que tenía con mi abuela era un tema que no hablaba con nadie, mucho menos desde que se fue.

- No sabes como te entiendo, yo también daría lo que fuera por tener a mis padres a mi lado.

- Perdón yo no quería hacerte sentir triste.

- No te preocupes, además creo que tanto tú abuela como mis padres están bien y nos ven desde donde quiera que estén – Lo que acababa de decirme era algo que había escuchado demasiadas veces y aun no me lo creía - y Bella es algo sumamente sano dejar aflorar nuestras emociones, nos ayudan a liberarnos de las pesadas cargas que nos tome la vida.

- Los hombres no hacen eso.

- Bueno yo soy diferente – Lentamente me fue soltando hasta quedar frente a mi – y Bella ella no es la única que te ama sin que tengas que esforzarte.

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con eso y también con lo de ser diferente, aunque creo que sabía lo que me estaba diciendo, ya llevaba unas semanas conociéndolo, estaba por hacerle la pregunta cuando oímos el timbre que indicaba que el receso había acabado.

El resto del día fue sumamente agitado, por lo que no tuve tiempo de hablar con Edward y como no estaba dentro de mis planes irme con él, pues mi amada Vespa me esperaba, decidí que le haría mis preguntas mañana.

.

Como siempre al llegar a mi casa mi nana me esperaba y mi madre me ignoraba, comí en la cocina y luego me fui a mi cuarto, realmente hoy no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que decidí leer un libro. Llevaba un rato en eso cuando sentí un golpe en mi puerta y luego la abrían.

- Podemos hablar un momento, Isabella – El gran Carlisle Cullen estaba en el umbral de mi habitación.

- Por supuesto padre – Baje la mirada de mi libro y lo deje a un lado sobre mi velador, en ese instante él entraba con pasos inseguros hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Nunca me llamaras papá.

- Nunca me llamaras ¿Bella? – Ni siquiera estaba segura por qué decidí responderle con el diminutivo que usaba Edward.

- Entiendo – Calló unos segundos – Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Honestamente pensaba decirle que no, pero como no tenía muchas ganas de caer en una discusión sin sentido, solo asentí, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para hablar.

- ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

- Después de la graduación. No voy a negar que pensé irme antes, pero me quedare hasta la ceremonia, no queremos levantar habladurías ¿verdad?

- Gracias – Me encogí de hombros horas más, horas menos no cambiaban mi objetivo a largo plazo – Eso era lo que deseabas saber – Sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraron como si trataran de leer mi mente.

- ¿Dónde te irás?

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pues no pensé que pudiera importarle.

- No te preocupes padre, no tengo intenciones de volver – Después de decirlo pensé que no era la respuesta más adecuada si quería evitar tensiones, por lo que me prepare para su enojo, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio al verlo pude ver que estaba realmente triste.

- No sabes cuanto me duele saber que no deseas volver con tu familia – Un bufido que no pude evitar escapo de mis labios al oír la palabra _familia_ que tan ajena me sonaba si pensaba en quienes vivían en esta casa - ¿Tan mal te la has pasado?

- Realmente deseas hablar de este tema – Subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y apoye mi mentón en ellas.

- Espero que algún día me puedas entender – Al parecer esperaba una respuesta, pero no dije nada – Éramos muy jóvenes con tu madre.

- Los padres de Edward también lo eran – Mi padre camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a mi ventana – y según lo que me cuenta lo querían.

- ¿Piensas que no te quiero? – Su miraba estaba, al parecer, en algún punto lejano del paisaje.

- Hace mucho que deje de pensarlo – Al parecer eso capturo su atención por qué se volvió a mirarme – ahora tengo la certeza.

- ¿Qué certeza?

- Sabes, tengo mucha tarea – Me levante de un salto y camine hasta mi bolso.

- No me dirás donde te iras – Podía notar como seguía con su miraba mis movimientos.

- Prometo poner tus datos en la casilla de "llamar en caso de emergencia" si te hace sentir más tranquilo.

- Gracias por considerarlo – Seguí en busca de mis cosas y vi por el rabillo del ojo que se marchaba de mi habitación, casi estaba por salir cuando se volvió hacia mi espalda – Te quiero Bella, no sabes cuanto, hija – Después de eso se fue.

- Tienes razón papá, no se cuanto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente espere a Edward para hablar con él durante el receso, apenas estuvimos sentados en el patio le hice mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué si soy qué? – Tal vez no era tan buena idea como yo pensaba, dado su reacción, pero no sabía si existía un protocolo o algo así.

- Edward, todo está bien seguiré siendo tú amiga – Lo dije sin pensarlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era verdad, sus preferencias no cambiaban en nada nuestra amistad.

- Isabella – se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado, por un instante creí que haría un agujero en el piso.

- Perdón tal vez no estás preparado – Traté que mis palabras lo calmaran, pero creo que logre el efecto contrario pues se llevó las manos a sus cabellos jalando unos cuantos mechones.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta – Estuve tentada a decirle que yo aún no recibía respuesta de la mía, pero dado que no parecía muy feliz decidí solamente asentir - ¿Qué rayos te hizo creer eso?

- Bueno – Alargue un poco más la "o", mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – tú lado femenino parece estar bastante desarrollado – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente – Ey, ni yo sabía que existía el magenta.

- Esme es decoradora y además tú solo conoces un solo color – Aquello sonó como una acusación.

- Tu defensa es el trabajo de Esme.

- No sabía que tenía que defenderme.

- Es una forma de decir – Me miró un poco más enojado, si eso fuera posible.

- Continúa que más te llevo a pensar "eso" – Hizo comillas en el aire.

- Bueno ayer me dijiste que eras diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – Creo que lo oí gruñir.

- También es extraño que sepas todos los nombres de los príncipes de Disney.

- Perdón por tener infancia y ver películas Disney ¿Algo más?

- Tu exceso de optimismo.

- Te molesta que sea feliz – Ahora estaba gritando, agradecí estar lo suficientemente alejado de las entradas de la escuela, sin testigos alrededor, aunque pensándolo bien un par de personas en este momento no me molestarían.

- Barney es feliz, lo tuyo es algo más y antes de que me interrumpas, la prueba final es que la mitad de la población femenina del instituto te ha invitado a salir o te han lanzado alguna sutiles indirectas – Tan sutiles como un elefante en una cristalería – y las rechazas a todas.

- ¿Estas celosa?

Ahora Edward ya no gritaba y ahora parecía feliz, menuda bipolar.

- Me niego a responder otra pregunta más, si tú no respondes a la mía.

- En serio esperas una respuesta.

- Obviamente.

- Solo respóndeme algo antes ¿Eres hombre?

- ¿Qué? Esa es tú pregunta – Asintió – No Edward no soy hombre…ahora me responderás.

- Si y espero que me escuches bien – Tomo una inspiración – Isabella Marie Cullen, no soy gay, nunca lo he sido, ni lo seré. Solo soy un muy aburrido muchacho heterosexual que conoce colores que para algunas son un misterio, dije que era diferente por qué no soporto ser igual al resto, soy feliz por qué así elegí serlo y he rechazado, según tus cálculos – Estaba sonriendo – Por qué mis pensamientos y creo que mi corazón ya pertenecen a alguien más.

- ¿Estas enamorado?

Me alegraba saber que finalmente Edward encontrara a quien amar, era un buen muchacho que merecía que lo quisieran, sin importar si amara a un hombre, pero creo que luego de su discurso quedo claro que era a una mujer.

- Creo que si – Su voz sonaba demasiado baja, teniendo en cuenta que hace minutos atrás me estaba gritando.

- ¿Y ella? – Realmente nunca he sido muy curiosa, pero tampoco había tenido un amigo muy cercano antes así que supuse que era normal preguntarle.

- Al menos ya tienes claro que es ELLA – Ambos reímos – No lo sé – parecía un poco triste – Creo que sí, más bien necesito creer que si, pero ella es especial en demasiadas maneras – Tal vez no era mi especialidad, pero quería darle un consejo.

- Sabes, creo que deberías preguntárselo, solo así lo sabrás – No pude evitar sonreír al oír mi súper increíble consejo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – Sus ojos parecían más verdes que de costumbre.

- Claro, acaso no quieres saberlo.

- Si, pero ella es única y tal vez una pregunta así la alarme.

- Bueno tú la conoces mejor que yo así que es tú decisión.

Se levanto de un salto y me extendió su mano para ayudarme.

- Vamos – Unió nuestras manos.

- ¿Dónde?

- Primero a clases y luego a mi casa para mostrarte mi colección de pornografía, solo por si aún tienes dudas acerca de mis preferencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capítulo…que les pareció….conocimos un poco más de la relación de Carlisle y Bella y uno que otro mensaje subliminal de Edward :)<strong>

**Chicas yo también odio a Renee, pero a medida que avance la historia sabrán un poco más de su historia. Les cuento que tengo pensado subir un Edward POV por que varias me han preguntado si él conocía a Bella de antes….tal vez ese capitulo aclare sus dudas!**

**Aprovecho para invitarlas al blog por qué dejare de inmediato un avance del próximo capitulo!**

**Que tengan un maravilloso inicio de semana!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Marcas**

Estaba junto a Jane en el estacionamiento, como había sido un día en extremo lluvioso no pude usar mi moto y tuve que viajar con mi hermana, aun cuando Edward se ofreció a ser mi chofer, rechace la oferta, era mi amigo, pero seguía teniendo problemas al momento de respetar mi espacio vital o mis silencios, él era de esas personas que simplemente no pueden soportar no decir nada, junto a él rara vez habían momento de total mutismo.

Íbamos a subir cuando lo vi correr en mi dirección, Jane me dio una extraña sonrisa antes de pararse junto a mí, impidiendo que abriera la puerta del copiloto.

- No se si lo notas, pero me impides subir al auto.

- Edward viene hacia nosotras, más bien hacia ti.

- Pues acaso no puede hablarme conmigo dentro, tengo un poco de frio – No pude evitar a abrazarme a mi misma.

- Y perderme de ver como se iluminan sus ojos cuando te ve – Nuevamente estaba esa extraña mueca en el rostro de mi hermana.

- ¿Iluminan? Acaso tiene ampolletas. Te juro que hay momentos en que no logro entenderte.

- Bells, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – Estaba a punto de pedirle que me explicara que quería decir, cuando Edward llegó a nuestro lado.

- Ya se marchan.

- Eres síquico, como lo supiste – Simplemente me miro sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué tal Edward? –Hablando de gente que necesita llenar los silencios.

- Hola Jane – Ambos se sonrieron – Me preguntaba si tenían planes para esta noche.

- Por supuesto – Me miro con sorpresa – Hay un libro esperándome para pasar toda la noche juntos.

- Que ganas de ser un libro – No estaba segura a que se refería y entendí aún menos cuando oí la risa de Jane.

- ¿Qué sucede? – No me gustaba sentir que me estaba perdiendo algo.

- Nada, nada hermanita. Así que dime Edward por qué quieres saberlo.

- Bueno, me comentaron que acaban de abrir un local para estudiantes en Port Angels y bueno es bueno y bueno…yo quería saber si quisieras…quisieran acompañarme…a digo bueno conocerlo.

Aunque tuve un poco de dificultad en comprender que quería decirme, mi respuesta estaba clara.

- No gracias – Ahora que finalmente mi hermana no me obstruía el paso iba a subir al auto, pero no pude por qué Edward tomo mi mano.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, ahora me puedes soltar, en verdad quiero entrar al auto.

- Yo si voy Edward.

- Jane no puedes ir, recuerda que aunque parezca increíble, estas castigada durante dos semanas.

- Ahora resulta que eres la policía de los castigos.

- Jane entra al auto de una maldita vez – Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Edward se me adelanto, por un momento creí que se iría con nosotras.

- No me mires así, aun quedan caballeros – Mantuvo la puerta del auto abierta para mi – Adiós Bella – Beso mi mejilla.

- Adiós Edward, diviértete.

Mire a Jane, pues suponía estaría enojada, pero no fue así, por millonésima vez en el día tenía esa extraña sonrisa que ya comenzaba a molestarme.

.

.

.

Estaba cómodamente instalada en mi habitación, cuando recordé que Jane tenía uno de los discos que usaba para lograr el ambiente perfecto de lectura. Cuando llegue a su puerta me extraño no sentir ningún ruido, toque, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, así que decidí entrar y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Mi hermana había usado el antiguo truco de dejar almohadas en la cama para simular que estaba en ella durmiendo. Si la sorprendían, no, mejor ni me lo imaginaba. Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, mis planes se fueron al tacho de la basura, tenía que ir por ella y sabia perfectamente donde había ido.

Me sorprendí al ver que no había usado su auto, por lo que lo tome, tal vez no tenía el mio propio, pero sabía conducir. Empecé a ordenar mis ideas, una vez que llegara a Port Angels, trataría de buscar el lugar del que me hablo Edward, luego la sacaría de ahí, así fuera necesario a rastras.

Llegar no fue tan difícil como creía, pero una vez dentro todo cambio, el lugar estaba muy oscuro y bastante lleno por lo que me era imposible ver si mi hermana estaba ahí o no. Camine hasta un pasillo que tenía un poco de luz, tal vez si tenia solo un poco de suerte la podría encontrar ahí, pero me olvidaba que yo nunca tenia ni siquiera un poco de suerte, por lo que no solo no encontré a Jane, sino que un tipo comenzó a molestarme, apenas lograba entender lo que me decía, pero era algo como una bebida, un baile o algo similar. Estaba por acercárseme cuando oí una voz.

- Aquí estás amor.

No alcance a reaccionar siquiera, cuando sentí que Edward tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y acercaba sus labios a mi boca. Partió como un beso suave, apenas un ligero roce de labios lento y pausado como cuando tratas de memorizar algo. Después de unos segundos entendí cual era su idea, alejar a los idiotas haciéndole creer que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, pensé que al ver como se marchaba me soltaría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio su mano bajo a mi cintura y me acerco más a él, al mismo tiempo que me hacia caminar de espaldas hasta que inevitablemente choque de manera bastante, dolorosa, debo agregar con la pared.

Creí que el quejido que escapo de mi, lo haría finalmente entender que era el momento de separarnos, pero no fue así, pues en el momento en que separa un mis labios, sentí como su lengua comenzaba a jugar con la mía.

No pude evitar recordar que la última persona que me dio un beso robado termino con un ojo en tinta y una mejilla enrojecida, producto del golpe que le di, tal vez solo fui un poco dura con Jacob, era mi amigo, pero era claro que entendió el mensaje.

Pero esta vez algo era distinto, primero por qué no deseaba golpear a Masen, tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para apartarlo de mí y a diferencia de la vez anterior mi cerebro no me gritaba que estaba mal, es más estaba tan impactado como yo lo estaba.

- Puedes dejar de pensar un instante – Volví a la realidad cuando lo oi murmurar muy cerca de mis labios.

Iba a decirle que ya no era necesario seguir con esto, que ya estábamos solos y que no era necesario continuar con el beso, pero al parecer él tenia sus propios planes, pues tomo una de mis manos y las guío hasta su hombro, mientas la otra la llevaba hasta su espalda. Solo cuando hizo eso, caí en la cuenta que mis brazos estuvieron todo el tiempo como pegados a mis costados.

- El paraíso, tal como mi padre me dijo.

- ¿Qué … - No pude decir nada por qué nuevamente su boca se apodero de la mía y esta vez deje de comportarme de manera tan pasiva.

Perdí mis dedos en su cabellera y lo acerque más a mí, tome suavemente su labio inferior entre mis dientes y luego lo bese dulcemente, mientras Edward invadía mi boca, y en parte mis sentidos, con su lengua, hacia pequeños movimientos que sin entender muy bien por qué me estaban enloqueciendo.

Honestamente no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí parados uno frente al otro besándonos, pero al oír una voz de mujer, reaccione y finalmente me separé de Edward, más bien lo empuje lejos de mi, por un momento creí ver dolor en su mirada por mi cambio de actitud, pero al mirarlo nuevamente me di cuenta que estaba alucinando.

- ¿Bells? – Era mi hermana – Me puedes explicar que rayos haces aquí – Acaso estaba enfadada.

- Vine por ti.

- Quien demonios te nombre mi niñera Isabella.

Conté mentalmente hasta diez y luego otros diez más.

- Si me consideras tú niñera he de suponer que todavía eres una niña – Mire de reojo como Edward trataba de no reír. Mientras Jane mutada de rosa a rojo furia.

- Mi madre tienes razón, eres un castigo para quienes te rodean.

Aquel golpe no me lo esperaba, entre todas las personas en mi reducido mundo, nunca pensé que Jane me diría aquello. Sentí que Edward trataba de tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permití, formando un puño con ella.

No dije nada más, solo me di la vuelta y emprendí mi camino a la salida, mientras oía a mis espaldas mi nombre pronunciado por ambos.

.

.

.

Entre a mi casa lo más sigilosamente que pude, incluso por unos segundos evite respirar, pero como era obvio que mi buena estrella me había abandonado al instante mismo de nacer, las luces del salón se encendieron en el mismo instante en que puse un pie en el primer escalón.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Ahí estaba mi madre con la voz siempre tan dulce que tenía para dirigirse a mí.

- Fui por Jane – Le respondí mientras me acercaba hasta donde se encontraba.

- Supongo entonces que la traes en el bolsillo de tu pantalón – Quien dijo que la verdad te salva nunca conoció a mi madre – Discutimos y – Baje la mirada para evitar la suya que parecía querer traspasarme.

- ¿Y qué Isabella?

- La deje donde estaba.

- Que clase de hermana eres – Se levanto de golpe – claramente la peor de todas. Como pudiste abandonar a su suerte a Jane, es pequeña e inocente – Honestamente al oír este ultimo comentario no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Si tuvo la inteligencia de salir sin que la vieras, supongo que la tendrá para volver – Al ver como los ojos de mi madre se abrían con furia, supe que mi boca y yo estábamos en grandes problemas.

- No seas irrespetuosa Isabella, no olvides que soy tu madre.

Me contuve para no recordarle que yo era su hija y que ella era generalmente la que olvidaba el lazo filial que nos unía.

Estuvo algunos segundos en silencio hasta que se acercó a la chimenea y encendió el fuego, luego sin decir nada más salió del salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar sin entender nada, hasta que la vi regresar y mi corazón amenazo con salirse de mi pecho cuando entendí cual sería su castigo.

- No – trate de detenerla – por favor madre, no lo hagas.

Trate de detenerla cuando la vi acercarse a las llamas con mis mayores tesoros, mis dos libros favoritos. Una de las primeras versiones que se lanzaron "Mujercitas", que mi abuela me regalo poco antes de morir y que tardo casi cinco años en conseguir, además de "Wicked" autografiada especialmente para mi por el mismísimo Jerry Maguire.

Grite por última vez cuando la vi lanzarlos sin contemplaciones, corrí hacia la chimenea y caí de rodillas frente a ella, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, odiaba hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Cuando sentía que me iba a ahogar de tanto llorar, sentí como la puerta principal se abría y mi madre corría hacia ella en el momento exacto en que Jane hacia su aparición.

- Jane, mi hermosa niña – Vi como mi madre la estrechaba entre sus brazos – ¿Estas bien tesoro?

Mi hermana me observaba por sobre el hombro de mi madre sin comprender nada. Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la odie con tanta fuerza que desvíe mi rostro del suyo y clave mis ojos en el fuego.

Cuando lo hice note que la portada de uno de mis libros no se había carbonizado por completo y me abalance a tratar de rescatarlo, estuve muy cerca de hacerlo cuando unos brazos me levantaron de mi lugar y me sujetaron con fuerza.

- Mis libros – Fue lo único que pude decir, pues de inmediato comencé a sentir un dolor horrible en mi muñeca.

- ¿Estas herida? – Era la voz de Edward – Tenemos que ir a urgencias.

- Bells – Ahora era Jane quien me hablaba – Bells te quemaste ¿Qué sucedió?

No podía responderle, ni tampoco quería hablarle.

- Isabella nunca debió dejarte sola, por lo que tuve que castigarla.

- Pero mamá, Bella… - No continuo hablando por qué Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de mi casa sin decir ninguna palabra.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué sucedió Bella?

- Ya oíste a mi madre.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en la ventana del copiloto, realmente Edward iba sumamente rápido, pues todo pasaba ante mis ojos como un borrón. El dolor y el ardor iban en aumento, por lo que no iba a regañarlo por su manera de conducir.

- Perdóname, nunca pensé – Lanzó un bufido frustrado – no debí invitarla, pero cuando vi a Jane hoy en la noche tuve la esperanza.

- Vista al frente Masen – Realmente no deseaba morir esta noche, sin importar lo espantosa que estaba resultando.

- Cuando te vi ahí, pensé que tu y yo, pensé que….

- Ambos sabemos que no piensas, no al menos con el órgano correcto.

Intente sonar graciosa, pero en vista del silencio que lleno el espacio, no lo había conseguido en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa! Debo reconocer que en esta capitulo odie a Renee, lo que hizo fue horrible, para quienes han visto alguna vez "Por siempre cenicienta" sabrán de donde saque la inspiración de la escena! Si no la han visto se la recomiendo en un 10000%.<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos….aunque aún no estoy del todo segura creo que el próximo capítulo será un Edward POV!**

**No las aburro más….que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Lo que no te mata…te hace más fuerte**

Llevábamos quince minutos en la oficina del doctor Tyson, él me atendió el día que ingrese a urgencias y había llevado mi caso durante todas estas semanas. Cuando le dije que fue un accidente, me observo unos segundos tratando de saber si mentía o no y aun cuando mi madre quemo mis libros, el hecho de que yo resultara herida por tratar de salvarlos fue mi culpa, por lo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Nunca supe como, ni tampoco quise preguntarle, pero mi padre llego a los pocos minutos de haber sido ingresada y desde ese momento me ha acompañado a todas y cada una de mis citas. Pese a que cada vez que lo hace le reitero que no es necesario, pero como decía mi amada abuela, la culpa es un sentimiento demasiado pesado como para cargarlo toda la vida.

- La herida esta cicatrizando muy bien Isabella – Los ojos grises y amables del anciano doctor se enfocaron en los míos – Creo que en un par de días más creo que podrás dejar de usar la venda y solo deberás parcharla para protegerla – Me dio una sonrisa cálida para demostrar lo optimista que estaba respecto a mi herida y también buscando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era asentir y mostrarle algo lo más similar a una sonrisa. Pensé que ya habíamos terminado y estaba por levantarme de mi lugar, pero mi padre hablo.

- Le quedara una cicatriz ¿verdad? – El hombre de bata blanca frente a nosotros asintió – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para pueda operarse?

¿Operar? A que se refería, lo mire como si una segunda cabeza acabara de aparecerle. Yo nunca he pensado quitarme la cicatriz que quedara en mi muñeca.

- Supongo que dentro de un mes, pero como sabes no soy cirujano plástico así que tendrás que ir a Seattle. Puedo recomendarte a un buen amigo.

Deje de oírlos, cuando comenzaron a planear una cirugía a la que jamás me sometería. No sé cuanto tiempo más hablaron, lo único que hice fue esperar para salir de ahí.

Me regañe a mi misma por sorprenderme por la pregunta de mi padre, realmente su actitud no debía asombrarme en lo absoluto, era obvio que sin marca alguna no encajaba en el retrato perfecto de la familia Cullen, menos lo haría ahora, pero honestamente aquello ya no me importaba, solo me quedaban unos meses y todo esto quedaría en el pasado, además las marcas más importantes de mi vida no se podían ver a simple vista y permanecían ocultas en un lugar olvidado… mi corazón.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Ya estábamos en el auto, luego de un par de indicaciones que apenas oí salimos de la consulta del doctor.

- No me operare – No pensaba irme con rodeos.

- ¿Qué?

- No me operare, ni en un mes más, ni en un año, no lo haré nunca.

- Yo creí que tal vez, tú desearías hacerlo.

- Más bien tú deseas que lo haga. Tienes que borrar cualquier cosa que demuestre que no somos la familia perfecta que durante años hemos aparentado.

Calló durante unos segundos y movió su cabeza negativamente, pude notar por el rabillo del ojo como se entristecía, pero lo ignore, realmente no quería lidiar con el estado de animo de mi padre, ni mucho menos con la actitud que había adoptado de un tiempo a esta parte de preocupación por mi.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? - Me miro unos instante, al parecer esperando algún tipo de reacción – Realmente siempre me equivoco contigo Isabella.

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Eres mi hija, solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti.

- Si tenemos que ser honestos, no eres muy bueno en eso.

- No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si mejorar el presente y el futuro.

- Planeo irme en un par de meses más, así hagas muchos planes a futuro o al menos evita incluirme en ellos, evita perder tu tiempo.

- Tú nunca serás una pérdida de tiempo.

Solté un sonoro bufido, aquello parecía una frase sacada de una tarjeta de disculpas que en mi caso llegaba demasiado tarde.

- Llevas años ignorándome, así que perdona por creer que formar lazos padre e hija sea una perdida de tiempo para ti – Lleve mi mano vendada a mi pecho como una extraña forma de protegerme – Además no tiene sentido comenzar algo que no tiene importancia.

- Para mi la tiene, hija. No sabes cuanto.

No quise responderle y él tampoco quiso seguir hablando, por lo que nos sumimos en un silencio hasta llegar a casa.

.

.

.

Acababa de llegar a la escuela, mi padre había insistido que usara su auto para transportarme durante estos días. Trate de explicarle que no era necesario, pero al ver como mi madre se oponía a aquello, decidí aceptar, era una locura, pero una parte de mi se sentía bien, cuando podía contradecirla, en especial después de lo ocurrido con mis libros.

Sabia que era una estupidez esperar una disculpa de su parte por lo que hizo, pero una parte de mi aún tenia una pequeña esperanza de que lo haría, aunque obviamente no lo hizo. Cuando llegue con Carlisle de urgencias, ni siquiera me pregunto como estaba, por lo que subí de inmediato a mi habitación ayudada por mi padre que beso mi frente antes de salir.

Había olvidado llevar un vaso de agua por lo que salí al pasillo y ahí fue cuando los oí discutir, por mi culpa.

- _Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a tanto Renee._

_- Supongo que te puso en mi contra._

_- No dijo una sola palabra, fue Jane la que me conto que había sucedido ¿Por qué no estabas con ella?_

_- No podía dejar sola a nuestras hijas Carlisle._

_- Isabella es tú hija y necesitaba tu ayuda, estaba herida y la ignoraste. Dios que clase de madre eres._

_- No permito que me critiques._

_- Isabella, nuestra hija, estaba herida Renee, herida por tu culpa._

_- ¿Mi culpa? Yo no puse su mano en aquel fuego._

_- Pero encendiste el fuego que provoco su herida. Quemaste sus libros, sus amados libros._

_- Tiene que aprender a no desobedecerme._

_- Y a Jane ¿como piensas castigarla? Porque como ella misma me dijo se escapo de la casa e Isabella fue a buscarla._

_- No es justo que hagas diferencias entre nuestras hijas, Jane ya bastante ha sufrido con lo sucedido esta noche, no veo sentido a que la castiguemos aún más._

_- Escúchame claramente Renee, por que no pienso repetirlo, no vuelvas a maltratar a Isabella, nunca más y dile a Jane que desde mañana tome el autobús a la escuela, se queda sin auto hasta nuevo aviso._

_- Eso es injusto Carlisle con tu hija._

_- Llevas casi dieciocho años siendo injusta con tus hijas, en algún momento la balanza debe inclinarse a favor de la menos favorecida._

_Por unos instantes nadie hablo, aunque podría apostar que mi madre estaba punto de sufrir algún tipo de ataque._

_- Recuérdalo, nunca más._

Jane acepto totalmente su castigo, sin objeción alguna. Mi padre fue muy claro en que no podía llevarla a la escuela, solo traerle si era estrictamente necesario, espera ver a mi madre oponerse, pero simplemente no dijo palabra alguna, aunque su mirada era un asunto completamente aparte.

Como siempre llegue temprano y estacione en el lugar en que habitualmente lo hacia mi hermana, respire el aire frio antes de arreglar mi bufanda en mi cuello y ponerme los guantes que Tanya, mi hermana pequeña había insistido que usara para proteger mi herida. Apenas entre y camine por el pasillo principal, me los quite, realmente ya era bastante torpe sin ellos, así que no quise tentar a la suerte. Cuando levante mi mirada del suelo vi a Edward sobrecargado en su casillero, que estaba junto al mio, note que siguió con la mirada cada uno de mis pasos.

- Hola.

- Buenos días Bella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – No era primera vez que me observaba como queriendo leer mi alma o algo parecido, era extraño, pero me incomodaba cuando lo hacia.

- ¿Así como? – La voz de Edward sonaba como la de aquellos galanes de películas en blanco y negro que solía ver junto a mi abuela.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Masen.

- Lo se Cullen.

Realmente alguien estaba viendo demasiadas películas de los años cincuenta.

- Creo que mejor me voy – Hice el intento de tomar mi mochila que había dejado en el suelo, pero él fue más rápido y la cogió en mi lugar.

- Creo que aún no es el momento para que te marches.

Lo mire enfurecida, odiaba que decidieran por mi o me dijeran lo que debía hacer.

- Mi mochila por favor.

- Aun no – A ese chico le gusta tentar su suerte.

Lo observe fijamente con la esperanza que dejara la estupidez, mientras lo hacia por un instante creí que estaba enloqueciendo, Edward me sonreía ¿torcidamente? O como rayos se llamara esa mueca en su cara.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa en la cara? – Comencé a reír – Acaso crees que me desmayare con esa mueca que para algunas en esta escuela es….seductora. Vamos Edward esperaba un poco más de originalidad.

- Nada perdía con intentarlo – Se acercó más a mi y sus dedos delinearon mis labios – Perfectos.

- Respeta mi espacio vital.

Trate de detener su avance con mi brazo, lo cual no fue una buena idea pues tomo delicadamente mi muñeca y se la llevó hasta sus labios, sentí su toque en la cicatriz que ya se estaba formando en mi piel y un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Suéltame – Trate que mi voz sonara segura, pero apenas y fue un murmullo.

- Sabes esta es solo una de las tantas cosas que te hacen única – Sus dedos tocaban mi parche delicadamente, sigue tratando de que me soltara, movió su cabeza negativamente como si recordara alguna broma privada que solo él entendía - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Será que algún día lo entenderás.

Creo que en algún punto me había perdido en la conversación.

- ¿Hacer? ¿Entender?

- No dicen que un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

- Creo que es una imagen vale más que mil palabras y sigo sin entenderte.

- Isabella, Isabella, eres tan insoportablemente inteligente en tantos aspectos y en otros – Dejó mi mochila en mis manos – Parece que no logras usar tú privilegiado cerebro – Beso mi frente y se marchó.

Estuve tentado a seguirlo y exigir que me explicara a que se refería, pero algo me decía que la respuesta debía encontrarla por mi misma.

.

.

.

Tanya estaba sentada junto a Edward, mostrándole muy emocionada su colección de libros de princesas, colección que por cierto quería hacer desaparecer. Por muy pequeña que fuera mi hermana era importante que supiera que los cuentos de hadas no son reales y que el _felices por siempre_ era solo una frase sin sentido. Estaba por decírselo cuando se paro frente a ambos y hablo.

- ¿Eres el príncipe azul de mi hermana? – Su mirada se clavo en el rostro de Edward, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en clara señal que esperaba una respuesta.

- Tanya – Quise reprenderla, tal vez era solo una niña, pero realmente no sabía de donde había sacado semejante idea ridícula – Compórtate.

- Déjala Bella – Edward sonreía y miraba el pequeño rostro de mi hermana ceñudo – No tengo problemas en responder tú pregunta. No lo soy, pero eso no significa que no espero serlo.

Mi hermana pequeña sonrió como si acabaran de decirle que este año tendría dos cumpleaños o dos navidades. Luego volvió a sentarse y su mirada volvió a ser intensa.

- ¿Bells es tú novia?

- Tanya – Creo que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente para luego agregar – Aún.

Ahora era mi turno de preguntar, por qué quería saber que se refería al decir "aún", pero mi hermana realmente quería hablar.

- Mi amiga Kat me dijo que cuando un muchacho va todos los días a casa de una muchacha a buscarla, eso quiere decir que son novios.

- No viene todos los días – Era importante aclarar ese punto con mi hermana para evitar confusiones.

- Bueno entonces son casi novios, por qué viene casi todos los días, cierto Edward.

- Cierto.

Mire a Edward y él muy idiota sonrió y encogió sus hombros. Iba a decirle un par de cosas sobre no mentir a mi hermana, pero esa niña en verdad estaba necesitada de respuestas el día de hoy.

- ¿Ya la besaste? Por qué según mi amiga Kat eso es una prueba irrefutable, no sé que significa eso, de que son novios.

Ahora Edward me miraba sonriendo de esa extraña manera que tenía de hacerlo.

- Creo que eso es algo que tu hermana podría contestar – Juro que lo golpearía una vez que mi hermana saliera del salón.

- Ya te beso Bells, lo hizo, por qué es asqueroso que un niño te bese, yo no quiero que nadie me bese, aunque tal vez cambie de idea, no lo sé Kat dice que es normal que las personas se besen.

Estaba por preguntarles quien rayos era Kat, además de la fuente de toda sabiduría de mi hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y que piensas darle por su cumpleaños?

- ¿Cumpleaños?

- Si Edward, esa fecha donde se celebra a las personas por cumplir un año más. Que creo que se llama cumpleaños.

Esta vez fue él quien me miró y yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- No tienes una idea la sorpresa que tengo preparada para tú hermana.

- ¿Sorpresa? – Mi hermana estaba extasiada ante la idea – Puedo saber, déjame saber, prometo no contarle nada.

- Tanya deja en paz a Edward.

- ¿Estas celosa Bells?

- ¿Qué? – Mire a Edward que sonreía divertido, estaba por decir algo más, pero mi madre nos interrumpió.

- Edward, querido, no sabia que estabas aquí – De inmediato la sonrisa en su rostro se borro y se levanto de su lugar.

- Si, pero ya me marchaba – Dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Puedes quedarte a cenar, si lo deseas.

- No muchas gracias – Note como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no era una gran observadora, pero podía apostar que a Edward no le simpatizaba mi madre, lo cual era extraño, por que a excepción de mi, Renee, siempre era adorable con todos.

- Pues quedas cordialmente invitado – La voz de mi madre destilaba dulzura – Isabella – hasta que dijo mi nombre – Acompaña a tu amigo a la puerta.

-Por supuesto.

Camine hasta donde estaba y lo guie hasta la puerta, aunque no tenia mucho sentido, pues iba delante de mi y salió rápidamente de mi casa. Lo seguí por instinto, al menos debía decirle adiós o algo así.

- Perdón por no quedarme – Se detuvo frente a su auto y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

- No te preocupes – Levanto su mano y acarició mis mejillas.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Si hasta mañana.

- Adiós Bella.

Y sin esperarlo beso mis labios en señal de despedida. No alcance a decir o hacer nada, pues cuando logre reaccionar ya se había marchado.

Al entrar a mi casa, me encontré a mi madre en el salón jugando con mi hermana, levanto su mirada al oírme y comenzó a hablar.

- No crees que Edward y Jane harían una pareja maravillosa.

- Pero Edward ya tiene novia – Tanya me miraba como esperando que dijera algo, más bien ambas lo hacían. Negué en dirección a mi hermana, como pidiéndole que guardara un secreto que no era tal.

- ¿Novia? Edward tiene novia Isabella.

- No madre.

. Perfecto, ellos junto serán perfectos.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero algo en mi interior se negaba a creer que Jane y Edward, como pareja, fueran perfectos.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….acá un nuevo capitulo! Y el próximo es el Cumpleaños de Bella y solo les adelanto que Edward se lucirá con su regalo!<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios! **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

**Yo nací para amarte**

Recuerdo exactamente el día que mi padre me contó como conoció a mi madre. Tenía diez años y estábamos pescando y mientras esperábamos que milagrosamente algo picara el anzuelo, comenzó a hablarme, con aquel tono de voz tan sereno y profundo.

_- Era mi primer día de clases, acababa de ser transferido a una nueva escuela y estaba sumamente nervioso por todos los cambios que tenia que afrontar – Su mirada no estaba en el caña de pescar o en el pequeño bote en el que ambos estábamos. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos, estaban perdidos en la inmensidad del paisaje._

_- Papá ¿A que viene esto? – Realmente no entendía el porqué de aquella conversación. Hace apenas unos segundos le había preguntado que le compraría a mamá por su cumpleaños, suponía que en aquella historia estaría la respuesta._

_- Es solo algo que necesitas aprender Eddie y que yo deseo compartir contigo._

_- Está bien, pero Papá – Me miro fijamente – no sé si lo sabes, pero las niñas son seres extraños._

_- Y te aseguro que las mujeres también lo son – Ambos reímos – pero vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que hagas por ellas._

_- Supongo – Me encogí de hombros. Honestamente no lo sabía, pero si mi padre me decía aquello era cierto._

_- Llegue retrasado a lo que sería mi primera clase y tuve que presentarme ante todo el salón, por un momento tuve ganas de huir, realmente no era o más bien no soy bueno para hablar en público._

_Fije mi vista en un punto lejano, había oído que eso servía para controlar los nervios y fue así que la vi – Dio un fuerte suspiro – sentada en el último puesto, cerca de la ventana. Los rayos del sol se colaban y le daban un aura mágica, por un instante pensé que era una visión o algo así. Aún después de tantos años lo sigo pensando._

_- ¿Pensaste que era una princesa?_

_- Más bien la mujer de mis sueños y cuando finalmente nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo supe – Calló uno segundos, como recordando o dándole mayor intensidad a sus palabras – El amor a primera vista existía._

Y sin siquiera yo saberlo con certeza desde ese día comenzó mi búsqueda inalcanzable del amor, aunque honestamente después de un tiempo empecé a dudar de la historia que mi padre me había contado, después de todo era solo un niño cuando la oí y se supone que estaba en mi edad de la inocencia, donde todo lo que alguien mayor me contara tenia que ser cierto.

Además debo agregar a toda mi incredulidad, el hecho de que luego de la muerte de mis padres, perdí cualquier esperanza de que lo él me contó fuera verdad, por qué como yo lo veía ellos no habían tenido su final feliz. Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que ellos si la tuvieron, por qué estarían juntos toda la eternidad y pesar de la falta que me hacían, estaba tranquilo con su partida, ellos me cuidaban desde el lugar, o la nube donde estuvieran y yo, yo encontraría lo que ellos tanto querían para mi.

Cuando mi tía Esme me propuso mudarnos de Los Ángeles a Forks no lo dude, algo me decía que aquel viaje podría cambiarme la vida…y así fue.

.

.

.

Mi primer día en una nueva escuela me hizo recordar a mi padre, más bien a los dos, y no solo por qué me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo en este último año de preparatoria, sino porque iba tan retrasado como una vez él me lo conto hace tantos años atrás.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en llegar a mi salón, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Cuando logre ubicar mi salón, quise hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria, pero el tiempo no era en absoluto mi aliado, por lo que tome la decisión de correr hasta alcanzarlo, una vez frente y abrir la puerta, tuve que contener una maldición al notar que ya habían comenzado.

Como era de suponer al entrar casi jadeando, el maestro se mostró un poco molesto y luego de mis disculpas, al parecer más calmado. Me pidió que me presentara frente a la clase y así lo hice, recordé la técnica del punto fijo y la puse en práctica. Dije un par de palabras hasta que estas quedaron atoradas en mí cuando mi mirada viajo hasta otro punto.

Fue en ese preciso y glorioso instante que la vi, en el lugar más lejano del salón tan indiferente a todo, que estaba seguro que ni siquiera había reparado en mi, ni mucho menos en lo que estaba diciendo, pero en el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aun cuando fue solo un momento, supe que mi padre no había mentido, el amor a primera vista existe.

Continúe hablando hasta que las cosas se pusieron demasiado extrañas pues sin proponérmelo comenzó una ronda de preguntas, agradecí cuando el Señor Martin paro finalmente todo y me indico mi lugar en aquella sala, casi lo abrazo como un niño cuando repara que el lugar que me había asignado, era junto a ella.

- Hola – la salude un poco nervioso – Soy Edward, ni Ed ni Eddie, solo Edward – Trate de sonar gracioso, pero dado que apenas y me miraba era obvio que no lo había conseguido – ¿y tú eres?

- Isabella y por favor podrías callarte.

No puedo negar que el tono de su respuesta hizo que mi animo decayera un momento, luego de le experiencia casi sobrenatural que acababa de vivir, pero nadie dijo que las cosas serían sencillas, además _las niñas son extrañas._ Pero no todo era tan malo, ahora ya sabía su nombre, que era absolutamente hermoso.

.

.

Después de notar que éramos compañeros de la mayoría de nuestras clases y que su actitud en todas ellas no cambiaba un ápice, una idea surgió en mi mente y dado que el Director había sido amigo de infancia de Esme y por lo que pude notar en nuestros encuentros mientras tramitaba mi traslado, sería capaz de lanzarse de un puente por complacerla, por lo que me tome la libertad de hacer uso de sus amables palabras _"si necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes ni un instante en pedírmela" , _por lo que técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Buenas Tardes ¿Esta el Director Smith? – Le pregunte a la amable secretaria, quien sonriendo asintió – Existe alguna posibilidad que pueda verlo unos instantes.

- Dame un momento – Vi que a través del intercomunicador me anunciaba y le indicaba que de inmediato me recibiría.

Apenas entre a su oficina, se levanto y me tendió la mano, me indico que me sentara frente

- Edward, muchacho ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día?

- Muy bueno gracias, aunque – Deje la palabra flotando en el aire.

- ¿Aunque?

- En mi antigua escuela teníamos un sistema para darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros – Eso es una pequeña mentira, pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

- Y de que se trataba ese sistema muchacho, espero que no te refieras a fiestas descontroladas o algo similar.

- No, en lo absoluto, era algo más bien para ayudar a una mejor "adaptación". Vera, usted ha sido sumamente amable al mostrarme las instalaciones del instituto antes de iniciar las clases, ha sido de gran ayuda.

- Cualquier por Esme, digo por el sobrino de Esme.

- Por supuesto – Bingo grito mi mente – Como le decía en mi anterior escuela teníamos algo llamado "anfitriones", ellos eran compañeros que ayudaban y mostraban el lugar, además de presentarlos a los demás y en definitiva integrarlos al grupo de la mejor manera.

- Una buena idea debo decir, realmente en Los Ángeles son pioneros – Solo asentí – Creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para que te ayude, Jessica Stanley sería una excelente anfitriona.

Recién me di cuenta que mi plan tenía un fallo, no había caído en la cuenta que sería él quien eligiera a la persona y no yo.

- No dudo de su sabiduría, pero no he podido dejar de notar que comparto la mayoría de las clases con otra compañera y tal vez ella resulte una mejor opción – Esperaba que me creyera y no revisara mis horarios, por qué con Jessica también compartía las mismas clases.

- Pues cuéntame quien es.

- Isabella – Acabo de olvidar su apellido, espero que no existan muchas Isabella en el instituto.

- ¿Isabella? – Me miró como sin en aquel preciso instante un tercer ojo acabara de aparecerme.

- Si, Isabela – Alargue la letra "a" para darle mayor fuerza a mis palabras.

- Te refieres a Isabella Cullen – Cullen si, era la misma.

- Exacto.

- Hablaste ya con ella – Una extraña sonrisa curvo sus labios.

- Hemos intercambiado un par de palabras – Y eso era más exacto de lo que él podría llegar a creer.

- Con Isabella – Calló unos segundos.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – Al parecer él sabía algo que yo desconocía.

- ¿Con Isabella? Ninguno solo qué, no sé si ella es la indicada.

- Ella es perfecta para mí – Acababa de dar demasiada información, lo supe cuando noté la sonrisa que el Director me daba – Digo para ser mi "anfitriona" – y la mujer de mi vida, agregue para mi.

- Isabella Cullen no es exactamente la muchacha más sociable de nuestra escuela, por lo que tal vez no sea del todo una buena idea. Es nuestra mejor alumna, la mejor de su generación.

- Me parece que será una gran influencia para mí ser guiado por alguien tan especial como ella.

- ¿Especial? Mi querido muchacho no tienes ni una idea, pero dado que ella te parece perfecta – Me guiño un ojo cómplice – quien soy yo para interponerme.

Quise decir algo, pero sabía que si volvía a abrir mi boca, solo sería para agregar algún dato más que quería mantener en privado.

- Si me disculpas un momento –

- Por supuesto. Desea que me marche.

- No, aun queda unos minutos antes de que debas volver a clases.

- Esta bien – Lo vi levantarse de su asiento y salir de la oficina.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera, pero lo oí volver y no venia solo. Ella, Isabella venía a su lado.

- Tome asiento.

Fue recién en ese momento en que ella noto que yo estaba ahí, quise sonreírle o hacer algo, pero me miraba como si intentara en vano recordar algo.

- Supongo que debe extrañarse por el hecho que la haya hecho venir a mi oficina – La voz del director me sobresalto, casi había olvidado que él estaba ahí – La razón es que deseo pedirle un favor, ya que usted es una de nuestra más destacadas alumnas y que el Señor Masen es nuevo – Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, para que supiera que el Señor Masen era yo, solo en el caso que lo haya olvidado – bueno….me encantaría que fuera su anfitriona le mostrara las instalaciones y lo ayudara para que el periodo de adaptación sea lo menos tenso para él.

Note que algo no iba bien, pues se quedo estática en su puesto, sin tener ningún tipo de reacción a la petición que acababan de hacerle. Debo decir que estuve tentado de tomar su mano para ver si tenía pulso o solo para comprobar si eran tan suaves como las imaginaba, ambas opciones era igual de validas para mí.

- ¿Esta bien Señorita Cullen?

- Por supuesto – Por segunda vez en el día tuve que contenerme de hacer el baile de la victoria, ella había aceptado.

- Perfecto. Por lo que sé la próxima clase la comparten así que pueden ir ya y ponen estos permisos, pues van con retraso.

Sin que Isabella lo notara, me guiño nuevamente el ojo y me regalo una sonrisa cómplice. Yo asentí en señal de agradecimiento y tome mi permiso.

Salió con tanta rapidez que tuve que dar algunos pasos más largos para alcanzarla, además no iba a desaprovechar aunque fuesen unos momentos, el estar junto a ella.

- Así que… ¿Cuando comenzamos? – Mi voz desbordaba demasiado optimismo por lo que me obligue a contenerme.

- ¿Comenzamos?

- Recuerda que eres mi anfitriona – Hice el mayor esfuerzo para que mi voz no sonara como el de algún personaje infantil sobre estimulado.

- Lo que sea – Acaso no iba a cumplir su misión, tan poco iba a durar mi suerte y yo que pensé que mi plan era brillante.

- Isabella, me gusta ser bien atendido.

Recuerdo que leí en alguna parte que sonar como un chico malo era algo que a las chicas les encantaba, ojala mi voz se haya oído como algo parecido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso me parece un excelente comienzo – Y por un pequeño instante cuando le miro fijamente temí por mi vida y mi descendencia, así que me adelante unos pasos al salón, pero antes de abrir la puerta, la mire fijamente y le pregunte.

- Ey no entras conmigo – Por favor no te pegues, quise agregar, pero mi imagen de chico malo sería bastante convincente.

Como era de suponer me ignoro y fue ella la que finalmente abrió la puerta. Entró veloz y se ubico en su lugar, yo hice todo más lento por qué note que Isabella era la única que no tenía compañero, así que al menos durante esta clase nuestra unión era inevitable.

El Señor Molina me indico lo que yo ya había descubierto y me senté a su lado sonriente. Trate de decir algo ocurrente:

- Ves Isabella, no puedes huir de mí – Y espere de todo corazón que las revistas femeninas que leía Esme y que yo había visto varias veces tuvieran razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si…esté es el Edward POV que llevaba varias semanas rondando mi mente! Pero no será el último, pues ya tengo algo avanzado el siguiente….les dejó un pequeño adelanto:<strong>

- Tú eres Edward ¿verdad?

- Y tú consumes esteroides ¿verdad?

- Veo que Campanitas te ha enseñado bien – Su fuerte risa resonó hasta el rincón más alejado del pequeño supermercado del pueblo.

- ¿Campanitas? – Por qué rayos llamaba a si a Bella.

- Perdón creo que tú la llama Bella – Me miro fijamente unos instantes – y solo para aclarar y evitar que sigas mirándome como si desearas destriparme. No la quiero de ese modo.

- ¿De ese modo?

- Del modo en que tú la quieres

**También quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos personas muy especiales para mi…Jeco, gracias por creer en está historia, incluso cuando yo misma tenía mis dudas y Pauly, espero que este capi te haya gustado y gracias por escuchar todas las ideas locas.**

**Y por supuesto que GRACIAS a todas las que se toman unos minutillos para comentar, son mi mejor pago (;**

**Besos Lulu XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**¿Feliz? Cumpleaños**

Apenas abrí mis ojos y vi el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche, supe lo que pasaría en aproximadamente dos minutos más. Repase mentalmente todas las frases que diría e incluso, aunque no hubiera un espejo cerca, practique una sonrisa. Sabía que esto no solo era un saludo, sino que también una despedida, esta era la última vez que ellas entrarían así a mi habitación y me gritarían de la misma manera que llevaban haciéndolo los últimos cuatro años.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y conté mentalmente hasta diez. En el preciso instante en que mi cuenta terminaba, Tanya, mi no tan pequeña hermana, como ella misma se encargaba de decir, ahora que tenía 8 años, se tiro como despedida por un cañón a mi cama y obviamente sobre mi, yo era sin lugar dudas su objetivo final. Aquel lanzamiento era su particular forma de despertarme por mi cumpleaños, bueno ella siempre creía que yo estaba completamente dormida cuando lo hacia.

Después de su no tan suave manera de hacerme saber que había entrado a mi cuarto, levante levemente mi cabeza y vi que unos pasos más allá estaba Jane y como siempre en sus manos había una caja con una enorme cinta roja, estaba casi segura que era la misma que usaba año tras año. Mi hermana me dio una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a canturrear el _cumpleaños feliz, _en su muy particular estilo. Gracias a Dios era una muchachita guapa, por qué claramente el mundo de la música no era lo suyo

Cuando mi vista se movió solo unos centímetros, me di cuenta que algo de lo que estaba sucediendo en mi habitación no era lo habitual de cada año. En una de las esquinas y con una mirada sumamente cauteloso estaba mi padre y no solo eso, sino que sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño pastel con una vela. Cuando logré reponerme de la sorpresa inicial y sin saber muy bien por qué, le di una tímida sonrisa, que al parecer era todo lo que necesita, porque de inmediato se unió a los aullidos de Jane y pude comprobar que la falta de talento venia de familia.

Termine de oír su canción, sabiendo que sin importar que hoy cumpliera dieciocho años, alguien jamás se uniría a las celebraciones, mi madre, no importaba lo casi milagroso que resultaba que el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen estuviera ahí, ella nunca lo estaría y realmente aquello ya ni siquiera me importaba.

- Vamos Bells que esperas pide tres deseos – La voz ansiosa de Tanya se hizo reaccionar. Mi padre estaba frente a mí con el pastel.

- Pide lo que quieras hija, estoy seguro que todo lo que desees se cumplirá.

- ¿Seguro? – Le pregunte divertida.

- Como que mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

- Esas son palabras mayores.

- No, es la certeza que te mereces todo lo que deseas, hija, todo.

No dije nada más y en cambio tomé una inspiración profunda e hice mis peticiones _"que el tiempo volara" "que mis hermanas me perdonaran" "que él fuera feliz", _debo reconocer que aun cuando ese ese último deseo salió de mi mente, me sorprendió por completo haberlo pedido, pero eso no significaba que fuese menos cierto que lo deseaba de todo corazón. Luego sople la vela que señalaba mi edad.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLS – Gritaron al mismo tiempo mis hermanas, estaba casi segura que llevaban varios días ensayando la sincronización de aquellas palabras.

- Muchas gracias.

- Feliz cumpleaños hija – Mi padre beso mi mejilla.

- Ahora lo más importante del mundo….tú regalo – Jane me tendió la caja.

Muy lentamente comencé a abrirla, sabia perfectamente que eso desesperaba a los dos torbellinos que estaban en mi cama, mi padre me sonrió con complicidad y yo continué haciendo ademanes de quitar con mucho cuidado el papel, sabia que solo tenia que levantar la tapa y vería el contenido, pues la caja simplemente estaba forrada con el, pero deseaba darle un poco más de emoción al momento.

- Creo que tendrás veintiún años y todavía no terminaras de abrir la caja – Comento Jane haciendo un ligero mohín.

- Lo más probable es que sea yo la que cumpla dieciocho años esperando a que vea su regalo – No pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Tanya, para ser una niña su sarcasmo era evidente.

- Menos mal que no te regalamos un perro o cualquier criatura viva, con tu lentitud estaría ya muerto.

- Por favor solo rompe el papel, Bells, nadie morirá si lo haces.

- Dicen que la parte más divertida es desenvolver tu regalo.

- Y de paso matar de impaciencia a tus hermanas ¿no?

- Bueno eso también.

Hice un último movimiento y levante la tapa. Tuve que contener un gemido cuando vi lo que estaba en su interior. Las mire a ambas y entendieron mi petición muda, se acercaron a mi y las tres nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- ¿Te gusto? – La pregunta tan inocente de Tanya, me conmovió aun más.

- Mucho.

Bajo su atenta mirada, saque mi libro _"Mujercitas"_ de la caja, sabía que no era como el que había perdido hace unas semanas, no era tampoco la primera edición que se publico en los Estados Unidos, ni tenia sus paginas amarillas por los años, pero en ese momento su valor era tan incalculable como el que se había quemado, por qué era un regalo de mis hermanas y demostraba cuento amor me tenían.

- La vendedora me dijo que era la versión casi exacta del original, claro sin contar que es mucho más nueva, además que es de tapa dura y con varios grabados en su interior. Debo reconocer que aun cuando no soy una gran lectora ese libro se ve muy lindo.

- Prometo prestártelo.

- Bah, es tú libro, disfrútalo, ya habrá tiempo.

- Bueno yo también te traje un regalo, espero que te guste.

Me tendió una caja, más pequeña y de terciopelo negro. Como era de suponer mis hermanas estaban expectantes a que lo abriera y mi padre se unió a ellas. Esta vez evite actuar con lentitud, por qué realmente la curiosidad en este caso podía más.

No pude evitar sonreír, realmente esta mañana estaba batiendo mi record de sonrisas, cuando vi que en el interior había un colgante, pero no uno cualquiera, sino que uno con una figura de un libro y tampoco era cualquier libro, sino que era nada y nada menos que _"Wicked" _

Mire a mi padre que al parecer estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando que dijera algo.

- No barbies este año.

- No, creo que esta un poco mayor para ellas.

Tanya y Jane no entendieron muy bien nuestras palabras, solo se nos quedaron mirando con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de explicación. Yo solo moví la cabeza negativamente al recordar que mi padre todos los años insistía en regalarme la misma muñeca, por supuesto que en sus diferentes versiones; hada, veterinaria, azafata, maestra, princesas Disney y aunque no tenia nada en contra de la joven de plástico de Mattel, era obvio que nunca despertaron ningún tipo de interés en mi, el hecho más obvio de eso era que desde que empezó a dármelas por mi cumpleaños jamás las saque de su empaque.

- Creo que entendí el mensaje.

- Solo tardaste diecisiete años.

- Soy hombre, fui configurado para ser un poco más lento ¿Así que te ha gustado?

- Es precioso, muchas gracias – Lo saque para que mis hermanas también pudieran verlo mejor y vi que él se acercaba más.

- ¿Puedo? – Entendí a lo que se refería.

- Por supuesto – Lo deje en sus manos y pone mi pelo para que fuera más fácil ponerlo.

- Para que siempre lo lleves cerca de tu corazón – Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

- Bueno – Tanya alargo la última letra – Yo también te hice algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La pulsera del cumpleaños – Grito demasiado efusivamente – La tienes que tener durante todo el día.

- ¿Todo el día?

Agradecía el detalle de mi hermana, pero la pulsera tenía más colores que el arco iris y demasiado vistosa, para mi guste y honestamente para el gusto de cualquiera.

- Oh si Bells, todo el día – Jane sonreía

- Además Jane me prometió que te vigilaría todo el día para que no te la quitaras.

- Así que lo prometió.

- Si, promesa de meñiques simplemente no se puede romper.

- Claro que no pequeña, aunque los meñiques si se pueden romper ¿no?

-¿Eh? No entiendo.

Jane me miro con suspicacia y Tanya tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir. Yo solo sonreí, realmente este estaba resultando ser un maravilloso día.

Las mire por unos instantes, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de este momento. Creo que una de las cosas más difíciles de partir era dejarlas a ellas atrás, por qué sin importar las muchas veces que nuestra propia madre trato de enemistarnos, ellas me amaban de la misma manera que yo a ellas, solo esperaba que nunca lo olvidaran.

.

.

.

Cuando estuve preparada para la escuela, baje hasta la cocina en busca de mi almuerzo y algo rápido para desayunar, realmente estaba muy atrasada luego de la entrega de regalos de la mañana. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sue se acercaba tímidamente a mí. Le sonreí indicándole que no la mordería y fue así que me dio un fuerte abrazo deseándome un feliz día, además de contarme que me había preparado algo especial para comer. Le di las gracias y salí al frio día de septiembre.

Al llegar a la escuela mire hacia todos lados esperando que de un momento a otro Edward apareciera de cualquier parte, pero no lo hizo, tampoco estaba esperándome cerca de mi casillero. Rogué silenciosamente para que no estuviera pensado algún estrafalario saludo o algo similar, pero a medida que avanzó el tiempo caí en la cuenta que simplemente no estaba ahí.

La mañana pasó extrañamente lenta, creo que sin darme cuenta me había acostumbrado a la presencia de mi muy especial amigo, era como esa mascota que nunca quisiste, pero que llega a tu vida y se va haciendo un espacio en ella de manera muy lenta, hasta que simplemente dejas de recordar como lo hacías antes de que estuviera ahí. Vale tal vez compararlo con una mascota no era muy halagüeño, mas era eso o una mancha en tu polera favorita, la cual terminas aceptando con tal de no dejarla de usar.

A la única que si vi y muchas veces fue a mi hermana Jane que se encargaba de recordarme que no podía quitarme la pulsera de "cumpleaños", cada vez que podía.

Cuando llego la hora de salida una extraña sensación de decepción se apodero de mi y sabia perfectamente a que se debía, Edward no había ido. Por un instante pensé en ir a su casa para saber si estaba bien, luego deseche la idea, era solo un día al que había faltado, además no dicen por ahí que las malas noticias vuelan y si hubiese sucedido algo grave, en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, eso sin duda sería noticia o al menos era lo que deseaba creer.

Realmente esto de la amistad era algo demasiado nuevo para mi y no sabia muy bien si había alguna guía o algo, por lo que tome la decisión de si faltaba otro día más iría hasta su casa para saber que sucedía, supongo que eso era lo correcto.

Como hoy era mi cumpleaños mi padre me permitió traer a Jane a casa, estaba casi por cumplir su castigo, pero quería que al menos por un día poder llevarla. Ni una sola vez se quejo por tener que usar al autobús escolar y cuando le pregunte como se sentía, solo me dijo que ni en toda una vida usando el transporte público podría dejar de sentirse mal por lo que a mi me había pasado.

- ¿Sabes algo de Edward? – Me pregunto apenas entró al auto.

- No.

- ¿Notaste que falto verdad?

- Si.

- ¿Y no te preocupa?

- Es solo un día.

- No es solo un día Bells – Me miro como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero yo solo la mire sin entender a que se refería – Es tú día.

- ¿Mi día?

- Es tu cumpleaños bobita, si hay un día que él no querría perderse es este, a menos que… – Dejo la frase en el aire.

- ¿A menos qué que?

- Sería increíble si lo hiciera – Al parecer mi hermana estaba hablando con ella misma o algo así.

- Jane – Me ignoro por completo – Jane– Siguió sin responderme hasta que se me quedo mirado con una sonrisa que me estaba poniendo nerviosa – ¿Qué sucede?

- Sabes que lleva meses queriendo saber cuando es tú cumpleaños.

- ¿Quién? ¿Meses?

- Papa Noel….Edward, quien otro.

- Meses, eres una exagerada. Lo supo hace unas semanas cuando Tanya se le conto.

- Si claro lo supo por Tanya.

- Por qué lo dices en ese tono.

- Oh Bells, realmente no te has dado cuenta aún.

- ¿Cuenta de que?

- Sabes mejor dejaré que lo descubras por ti misma, solo espero que no tardes demasiado – Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y ahora me miraba con seriedad – Ya sabes que te queda poco tiempo en Forks – Agradecí que en ese momento el tuviera que detener el auto en una luz roja, por qué las ultimas palabras de mi hermana me sorprendieron – Ey no me mires así, soy algo mas que una cara bonita.

- ¿Cómo? – Fue mi brillante pregunta.

- Simple, tú no perteneces a un lugar como este Bells y por mucho que intentes disimularlo estas esperando el momento para marcharte y no te culpo, yo en tú lugar haría lo mismo. Lo único que me duele es que planeabas irte sin decir adiós, simplemente te irías.

- Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor así, yo no soy buena en las despedidas y además…- Sentí su mano sobre la mía.

- Te quiero hermana y tu felicidad es la mía, solo espero que no nos olvides.

Ninguna digo nada más, en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando.

.

.

Mi padre decidió que para celebrar mi cumpleaños iríamos todos a cenar a un restorán en Port Angels, como era de esperar la única persona que no se mostro para nada contenta con la idea fue mi madre, quien ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarme y sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacia, llevaba haciéndolo desde hace tres años, ignorar mi día como si fuera cualquier otro y eso se debía a que rogué que dejaran de celebrarlo.

Por qué aun cuando no era la persona favorita de mi madre, para ella las apariencias lo eran todo, por lo que años tras años se esmeraba en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, obviamente no se tomaba tanta molestia sin una razón, descartando por supuesto el hacerme feliz a mi, la razón era sumamente sencilla, ella solo quería que las demás madres la envidiaran por organizar algo tan magnifico para sus hijas, dejando claro que para los Cullen ser una familia feliz lo era todo. Y todos sabíamos que había logrado su objetivo cuando todas ellas no hacían más que llenarla de halagos y cumplidos.

Así que cada trece de septiembre o cualquier fin de semana cercano a esa fecha, tenía que soportar estar rodeada de niños ruidosos e insoportables con los que apenas si hablaba y lo único que hacían era luchar por conseguir más dulces de los que alguna vez podrían siquiera comer, además de que saltaban y corrían tras los ridículos personajes que mi madre se empeñaba en contratar y que yo ni siquiera conocía. Me era muy difícil comprender que alguien, sin importar la pequeño que fuera, tuviera algún tipo de admiración por un dinosaurio morado o por unas bananas en ropa de dormir.

Creo que lo único bueno de cumplir años, era que al día siguiente de mis ridículas y desastrosas fiestas, mi abuela me llevaba todo el día con ella y me dejaba celebrar mi día como yo quería, por que demás estaba decir que mi madre jamás pregunto mi opinión en cuanto a lo que yo deseaba.

Ella iba por mí, puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana y recién regresábamos muy entrada la tarde, mi madre la miraba siempre a punto de explotar, pero mi abuela simplemente la ignoraba, cosa que la irritaba aún más. Generalmente pasábamos el día en algún museo, biblioteca o zoológico, no eran grandes planes, pero sin importar aquello mi mayor regalo era que durante algunas horas me sentía como la persona más importante del mundo para alguien.

Pero todo cambio abruptamente unos días antes de cumplir los quince años, por qué simplemente los planes de mi madre habían perdido el norte, ella no estaba planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños, sino que más bien era algo así como la fiesta del milenio, la fiesta que según sus palabras tendría hablando a Forks durante décadas. En ese momento y por primera vez en mi vida decidí pedirle a mi padre que me ayudara, necesitaba que alguien simplemente la detuviera, si nunca disfrute ninguno de mis cumpleaños, menos lo haría ahora que todo simplemente se estaba saliendo de control, además para mi la razón más importante era una, mi abuela había muerto hace apenas unos meses y yo simplemente no podía tolerar un ridícula celebración, sabiendo que al día siguiente ella no vendría por mi y nunca más lo haría, eso era simplemente algo que no podía soportar.

Pese a mi sorpresa inicial, mi padre accedió a mi petición y consiguió detener toda esa locura, como era de esperar mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, dejándome muy en claro lo malagradecida que era, claro además de egoísta, mal criada y desconsidera, en fin que era un castigo que no merecía y que ella lo único que trataba era de hacer más llevadera nuestra pena. Simplemente no pude seguir oyéndola, ya que ambas sabíamos que eso era una absoluta y completa mentira. Lo único que se encargo de dejarme en claro era que nunca más organizaría ningún cumpleaños para mi, cosa que resulto ser el mejor regalo que ella pudo darme, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Luego de que mi padre le aclarara que nuestra cena no era algo que se discutiría y una vez que estuvimos todos en el auto. Mi madre fue todo el trayecto detallando las mil y una razones de por qué era del todo inadecuado hacer esta celebración, por supuesto que sin mencionar la obvio y lo que supongo era el motivo más importante de todos, que mi nacimiento no era motivo de fiesta para nadie.

Al llegar nos dirigieron a un lugar preparado para la ocasión y la mesera me sonrió al saber que era yo la homenajeada. Mi padre insistió que se sentara en la cabecera y yo accedí cuando note como mi madre se enfadaba aún más.

Pedimos nuestros alimentos y mi hermana Tanya nos relataba con lujo de detalles como había sido su día, mientras esperábamos por ellos. Nos conto además como su amigo Peter defendió a otro compañero de las burlas de unos muchachos unos años mayor que ellos, solo por qué usaba lentes. Estaba entusiasmada al sentir que casi había estado cerca de un superhéroe, que no pude evitar notar como se sonrojaba al hablar de su amigo.

Al llegar nuestros platos nos sumergimos unos minutos en el silencio para degustar su sabor, realmente estaba todo exquisito, pero como nada podía ser perfecto, mi madre tomo la palabra.

- Ayer vi a Esme – Sabia que nada bueno vendría – Me comento que Edward ha sido admitido en varias universidades.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia querida – Por alguna razón sentí que mi padre estaba tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Si, ella está sumamente orgullosa de su sobrino que ya ha sido aceptado, yo en cambio solo pude felicitarla, pues mi hija no ha sido aceptada en ninguna institución. Cosa que de verdad no debería extrañarme ya que solo es capaz de desilusionarme – Un largo silencio se instauro entre nosotros después de las palabras de mi madre.

- Estoy segura que mi hermana será aceptada en las mejores universidades, es la persona más inteligente que conozco – Como siempre tenía a Tanya y su confianza infinita en mi.

- Por supuesto que lo hará, es la primera de su clase – También Jane salió en mi defensa.

- Honestamente dudo que suceda, pues ni una sola carta dirigida a su hermana ha llegado a nuestra casa, no es verdad Isabella o me estoy equivocando.

- Tienes razón madre – Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomo en sus labios – Ninguna carta ha llegado a nuestra casa por qué simplemente no es la dirección que utilizo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que la próxima vez que veas a Esme, dile que Harvard, Yale y NYU me han aceptado.

Cualquier madre sonreiría por una notica así, claro a excepción de la mia, que me miraba como si acabara de confesar un homicidio.

- No tenemos dinero para que puedas estudiar ahí – Perfecto cambio de estrategia.

Realmente cualquier cosa vale para hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo conseguiría pues en todas ellas había sido becada, además tenia mis ahorros y el dinero que me había dejado mi abuela, que desde hoy podía usar.

- Por supuesto que tenemos dinero hija – Lo mira como preguntándole quien eres y donde esta Carlisle Cullen.

- Tenemos más hijas Carlisle y una familia que mantener – Mi madre parecía a punto de explotar de rabia.

- Y todas eran a la universidad Renee y la primera de ellas será Isabella.

- Pero ella.

- Sin peros, ira a donde quiera y punto. Estoy muy orgullos de ti hija – Murmure un tímido _gracias._

El resto de la cena la pasamos en una tensa calma, estaba segura que en algún momento mi madre me saltaría a la yugular o algo por el estilo. Mi padre en cambio no dejaba de decirme lo orgulloso y feliz que estaba, tal vez en una vida distinta oírlo decir eso me haría inmensamente dichosa, pero ahora solo me hacia sospechar de sus intenciones, en especial por que llevaba varios meses tratando de comportarse como el padre que nunca fue, pero como decía mi abuela e_l tiempo jamás se recupera ni vuelve atrás _y además esta era la única vida que tenia y había conocido, así que perdón por no estar exultante de alegría por sus palabras.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, comencé a escuchar como un grupo cantando el cumpleaños feliz se acercaba a nuestra mesa y no solo eso sino que uno de ellos llevaba una torta en sus manos. Pensé seriamente en huir, pero me quede en mi lugar, sonreí como al parecer esperaba todas las personas que nos observaban y finalmente sople las velas repitiéndome mentalmente que hoy cumplía dieciocho años y era legalmente dueña de mi misma y mi futuro.

Después de comer un trozo de mi deliciosa torta de chocolate, salimos del lugar, no sin antes tener que agradecer a todos quienes decidieron felicitarme. Honestamente me dolía el rostro de todo lo que había tenido que sonreír.

Una vez en el auto de regreso, Tanya se durmió casi al instante mientras Jane y yo compartíamos la música, creo que la mayoría de los grupos que estaban pasando en su _tracklist_ me eran absolutamente desconocidos, pero era eso u oír el silencio del auto, siendo taladrada por la mirada de mi madre. Casi grite de alegría cuando finalmente llegamos, me baje rápidamente y me despedí de todos para poder marcharme a mi habitación.

No me acosté de inmediato, me quede unos minutos mirando por la ventana esperando algo, no sé muy bien qué y cuando me di cuenta que ya era medianoche y un nuevo día comenzaba, me obligue a mi misma dejar de pensar en cosas que jamás sucederían.

.

.

Desperté con una extraña sensación, instintivamente sabía que algo no iba del todo bien. Fije mi mirada en mi mesilla de noche y casi me caigo de la cama, por qué era tarde muy tarde, ni siquiera llegaría a mi primera clase, porque esta había comenzado hace quince minutos.

No podía dejar de notar en que nadie me había despertado, es que acaso todos se habían quedado dormidos como yo. Me di cuenta que debía de dejar de pensar si deseaba llegar en algún momento a la escuela, por lo que di un salto fuera de mi cama y corrí a la ducha. Me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario, realmente no era muy difícil combinar negro con negro.

Salí por fin de mi cuarto disparada, pero note que no había ningún movimiento ni siquiera algún ruido. Fui hasta la habitación de Jane, el cual estaba vacío, igual que el de Tanya, ahora si que no entendía nada, por qué nadie se fijo que yo aún dormía. Al darme cuenta que mi inspección solo me estaba retrasado más, mi reloj de pulsera me decía que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las nueves, por lo que corrí por las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro, ni siquiera pare en la cocina, ya comería algo en el camino.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y casi caigo en el último escalón de la entrada, realmente el hielo y la velocidad no era una buena combinación. Cerré los ojos un instante, no tenía sentido ir tan rápido si al final terminaba en el suelo, después de unas inspiraciones levante la mirada y lo vi, estaba recargado en su auto cruzado de brazos y sonriéndome, con esa extraña mueca que insistía en hacer.

- Buenos días Bella – Me saludo con su habitual optimismo, aunque su voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal. Un momento acababa de darme cuenta de ese detalle, eso significaba una cosa, que yo recordaba muy bien como sonaba su voz. Sacudí mi cabeza de ese extraño pensamiento y simplemente le pregunte algo sencillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sé que estaba retrasada, pero comencé a caminar con lentitud en su dirección, simplemente por qué mi cabeza se estaba llenando de ideas muy locas.

- Alguien me conto que lo mejor de tu cumpleaños – Lo mire fijamente – Era lo que pasaba al día siguiente, cuando a las nueve en punto venían por ti y pasabas todo un día haciendo lo que más querías.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – En serio ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

- Un pajarillo –Ya frente a él extendió sus brazos en mi dirección y yo simplemente no me resistí a su abrazo, digamos que estaba nostálgica y lo necesitaba – Feliz cumpleaños, mi Bella.

- Gracias – Le susurre en su hombro, ya que no dejaba de sostenerme entre sus brazos, aunque hace unos segundos yo había dejado de abrazarlo.

- Ahora dime donde quieres ir – Hablaba a medida que me iba soltando muy lentamente.

- Edward hoy es un día de clases.

- No te preocupes, estamos autorizados.

- Pero… - Puso dos dedos sobre mis labios, estuve tentada a mordérselos por hacerme callar, pero me contuve.

- Hoy es tú día y lo celebraremos juntos – Me abrió la puerta de su auto y me invito a entrar, lo mire un instante y accedí, por qué simplemente siempre el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños era el mejor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras – Lo mire de reojo unos instantes, en realidad sonreía como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a la escuela?

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- En serio vamos a comenzar a respondernos con preguntas.

- Así comenzamos, es un buen recuerdo – Decidí no seguir hablando de ese tema por qué realmente muchas veces no lograba entender a Edward.

- ¿Vas a responderme?

- Y tú ¿lo harás? – Lo mire como solía hacerlo cuando me estaba empezando a desesperar y creo que él sabía que si continuaba por ese camino le pediría que detuviera el autor y me bajaría – Esta bien, ayer falte a clases por que tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Lo siento, pero solo puedo contestar una pregunta por día.

- Idiota – Extrañamente no estaba ofendiéndolo y dado que Edward sonreía, al parecer lo comprendió así.

- Así que Señorita Cumpleañera, sé que usted acostumbraba a decir a que lugar ir, pero me tome la libertad de elegir a donde celebraremos tu día, espero que no te moleste caminar.

- ¿Caminar?

- Ya lo verás.

.

- ¿Cómo es que tu conoces un lugar como este? Yo soy la que vive en Forks, yo debería saber de su existencia – Mira a mi alrededor y simplemente me encantaba a cada minuto – Es perfecto para alejarse de todo y además es sumamente hermoso.

- Me alegra que te guste, mis padres me hablaron de él y simplemente me pareció perfecto.

- Pero como…. – Sé que la mayoría del tiempo apenas si lo escuchaba, pero estaba casi segura que sus padres estaban muertos, como era posible que ellos le hablaran de este lugar.

- No me mires así, sé que están muertos, pero antes de eso solíamos hablar ¿sabes? Además sé usar un mapa y mi tía Esme me ayudo.

- ¿Ella sabes que estamos aquí?

- Si.

- Al menos si pensabas secuestrarme alguien sabe donde estoy.

- No te olvides que ella es mi tía, sabe donde tener su lealtad.

- Así que tú plan es tenerme aquí todo el día – Su sonrisa decayó y me sentí culpable por lo dura que sonó mi voz, cuando no tenia la intención de hacerlo sentir mal – Ey no es que me moleste, pero creo que tenemos que comer en algún minuto y yo no he comido nada desde la cena de anoche.

- Eso tiene solución – Se quito su mochila del hombro y la abrió – Ahora cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierras los ojos o te pongo una venda.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Isabella, me has entendido.

- Bien – A regañadientes cerré lo ojos.

Escuche movimientos, luego un par de pisadas y después nada. Que rayos, no creo que me haya dejado aquí, descarte de inmediato esa idea por que simplemente Edward no era así, pero si estaba tentada de abrir los ojos y saber que estaba sucediendo, será que se desmayó o algo asi. Iba a hacerlo cuando oí su voz.

- Listo, puede abrir tus hermosos ojos.

Y así lo hice, claro omitiendo mentalmente la ridiculez de hermosos ojos. Edward había estirado un mantel, sobre él descansaban varios platos y en el centro unas flores. No pude evitar preguntarme en que lugar de su mochila había estado todo lo que ahora veía.

- Y bien dime ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Dónde traías todo eso? Tu mochila es demasiado pequeña.

- Bella que hare contigo, aunque no podía esperar otra cosa de ti ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Acabo de preguntarte que te parece y tu quieres saber donde traía la comida.

- Es una duda totalmente razonable.

- Por supuesto.

Me invito a que me sentará en el césped y él también lo hizo, solo que demasiado cerca de mí.

- Ahora tu regalo.

- ¿Regalo? Edward realmente has hecho mucho por mi hoy, creo que no podría aceptar algo más.

- Pues espero que lo aceptes, es algo muy especial – Vi como saco un paquete de su mochila, en realidad parece que era mágica pues demasiadas cosas cabían en ella – Esto es para ti con todo mi – calló unos segundos – cariño.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo abrí con cuidado, realmente estaba hermosamente envuelto.

- Edward no debiste hacerlo – En mis manos estaba _"Wicked" _y no cualquier edición, sino que una similar a la que había perdido.

- Mira la primera hoja.

Realmente sonaba muy entusiasmado por que lo hiciera, así que mira la primera pagina y entendí su estado, me lleve una de mis manos a la boca y lo mira aún sin poder creerlo.

No solo tenía entre mis manos la primera edición de "Wicked" del año 1995 sino que estaba autografiada por el mismísimo Gregory Maguire. Leí en voz alta sus palabras.

_**Para mi querida Bella:**_

_**Veo que has encontrado a tú joven Fiyero, ahora que lo tienes no lo dejes ir, creo que Elphaba te lo agradecería. Sé feliz mi pequeña amiga.**_

_**Gregory Maguire**_

- No lo puedo creer. Él vive en Nueva York.

- Lo sé.

- Tú fuiste a… – Hizo un gesto con su mano como para restarla importancia – Edward podrías haber gastado tú dinero en algo para tú tía Esme o para ti.

- Sabes tienes razón – por un instante pensé que me quitaría el libro asi que instintivamente me aferre a él – es mi dinero, así que puedo gastarlo en lo que sea, así que solo di gracias Edward eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

- Gracias Edward – Le sonreí dejándole en claro que jamás diría el resto de la frase.

- Sabes no me molestaría que si tú sintieras el impulso de besarme – Me indico su mejilla – yo no te detendría.

Me acerque hasta su mejilla, pero de repente vi de reojo el libro y supe que no sería suficiente, por lo que simplemente uní mis labios a los suyos, durante un segundo pude notar la sorpresa en Edward, pero solo fue un cortísimo lapso de tiempo, por qué una vez que reacciono, me devolvió el beso con bastante entusiasmo, debo agregar, mordió suavemente mi labio lo que me hizo abrir ligeramente mi boca para quejarme, solo que él apenas y lo noto y tomo aquello como una invitación para que su lengua jugara con la mía. No supe muy bien en que momento me dejo recostada en el pasto mientras él quedaba sobre mí, solo sé que lo hizo sin dejar de besarme ni un solo instante.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estábamos bastante sonrojados y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

- ¿Gracias?

- De nada – Y sin poder decir nada más volvió a besarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que hace mucho tiempo no escribía un capitulo tan largo! Espero que les guste, debo reconocer que me guste este Edward tan dulce ;)<strong>

**Les cuento que Fiyero y Elphaba son personajes de Wicked y tienen una de las historias de amor que más me ha gustado y también hecho sufrir, en serio si quieren leer un libro que les va a provocar mil cosas leyéndolo les recomiendo a ojos cerrados, el libro favorito de Bella.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios y si yo también odio a Renee, pero me encanta escribir sobre ella, creo que es mi lado oscuro.**

**No las aburro más…solo dire que aún estoy en una nube con todo lo que ha aparecido de la saga!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Va nevar…va nevar…va nevar…**

**Parte 1**

Tanya tenía una horrible tradición navideña, escoger una canción y cantarla hasta que todos termináramos odiándola, no es que ese fuera su objetivo, pero inevitablemente aquello terminaba ocurriendo. Habíamos pasado desde el lastimoso color de la nariz de Rodolfo hasta conocer las aventuras de un pequeño con su tambor, ambas eran de mi gusto hasta que me vi forzada a oírlas treinta veces…en un solo día.

La elegida de este año era _"Va a nevar"_ y llevaba dos semanas cantándola ininterrumpidamente, debo agregar, para llenarnos del espíritu de la navidad. Honestamente en mi caso había llenado todo, menos mi espíritu, no era precisamente el _Grinch,_ pero tampoco era una entusiasta de está época, en especial este año donde necesitaba encontrar EL regalo perfecto.

Después de estar más de tres horas tratando de que alguna idea cruzara mi mente, me di por vencida y decidí que lo mejor era que bajara a cenar antes que mi hermana o mi madre vinieran por mí.

Baje de dos en dos las escaleras y luego me fui directo al comedor, solo faltaba mi madre que lo más probable es que tuviera ladrando las últimas ordenes sobre la cena. Al sentarme en mi lugar habitual le sonreí brevemente a mi padre.

Hace unos días habíamos tenido una conversación que resulto ser extrañamente reveladora y que hasta hace apenas unas semana nunca pensé que tendríamos.

_- He decidido ir a Harvard – Entre en la oficina de mi padre sin esperar ser anunciada, había decidido donde estudiaría y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, aunque una parte de mi aún no entendía por qué había decidido decírselo a él._

_- Me parece excelente, felicidades hija – Se levanto de su silla hasta acercarse a donde estaba tomo mi mano y me dio un fuerte abrazo._

_- Necesito que me prometas algo – Le dije una vez que dejo de abrazarme._

_- Lo que sea._

_- Quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie – Su mirada ahora era interrogante – No es que muchas personas estén interesadas, pero no…_

_- No quieres que tú madre se entere – Termino la frase por mí._

_- Ni ella ni nadie, he esperado por mucho tiempo este momento para que alguien pueda arruinarlo._

_- ¿Edward lo sabe? – No entendía la pregunta de mi padre._

_- Solo tú lo sabes y el departamento de admisión de Harvard._

_- ¿No piensas decírselo?_

_- ¿A Harvard?_

_- Isabella ambos sabemos a quien me refiero – Al parecer una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por aparecer y yo seguía sin entender nada._

_- Por qué tendría que decírselo – No sabía muy bien por que Edward apareció en nuestra conversación, estábamos hablando de mis estudios no de mis amistades._

_- Se ve que son muy buenos amigos._

_- Es mi único amigo, pero él tiene sus planes – O al menos eso era lo que yo suponía – y yo los míos, así que nuestra amistad tiene fecha de caducidad._

_- ¿Él lo sabe?_

_- No entiendo por qué te preocupa más Edward que yo, aunque realmente no debería sorprenderme, siempre hay algo más importante que yo en tu vida._

_Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego reflejaron una profunda tristeza, una parte de mi se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de decir, pero solo era una parte muy pequeña._

_- Realmente es eso lo que piensas, que todo es más importante para mí que tú._

_- Esta conversación no tiene sentido, ni siquiera se por qué vine hasta acá._

_Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de mi Carlisle me detuvo._

_- Por favor hija quédate._

_- ¿Para que? – Le respondí aún de espaldas._

_- No lo sé – Me di vuelta y lo mire para comprobar que no me estuviera tomando el pelo – pero no puedo dejarte marchar así, pensando lo que piensas._

_- ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer todo esto ahora? En unos meses me iré y todo será historia pasada, no tendrás que preocuparte más de mí. _

_- Pensé que en estas últimas semanas había mejorado nuestra relación._

_- Llevas casi dieciocho años ignorándome padre, no esperes que dieciocho segundos de tú atención hagan que lo olvide todo, además ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo haces._

_- Sabes lo que es darte cuenta que tienes a alguien maravilloso cerca y nunca lo has apreciado lo suficiente, sabes la culpa que se siente, como te remuerde la conciencia haber sido un idiota con uno de tus mayores tesoros._

_Vi como terminaba su discurso sentándose derrotado, sus hombros estaban caídos y parecía haber envejecido diez años en los últimos minutos._

_. Así que es la culpa lo que te ha hecho cambiar tu actitud hacia mí – Volví al lugar que minutos antes había usado _

_- Era apenas un adolescente cuando llegaste a mi vida, no estoy tratando de justificarme. Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez y tu pequeña mano tomo mi dedo anular, tuve tanto miedo de romperte, de dañarte, de decepcionarte – Movió su cabeza con pesar – creo que finalmente lo hice todo mal._

_Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir o responder. Realmente no estaba preparada para lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_- El tiempo no puede regresarse, mi madre lo repetía todo el tiempo, pero una parte de mi guarda la esperanza que al menos me recuerdes con algo de cariño, eres mi hija Isabella, mi primogénita y te amo – aquellas palabras me sorprendieron – Solo que nunca supe como acercarme a ti, eras una niña tan especial y única, tenía tanto miedo de arruinarte, de dañarte, que cometí el peor de los errores, ignorarte, llenarte de todo lo material que podía. _

_- Sabes que un abrazo puede ser más significativo que tener el juguete de moda._

_- Cuando lo comprendí era demasiado tarde, ya no me necesitabas. _

_- Una niña siempre necesita a su padre – No sé muy bien por qué, pero una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla – no importa lo fuerte e independiente que parezca._

_- Mi dulce niña – Sin aviso previo me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese recibido – espero que algún día me perdones y entiendas lo mucho que te quiero._

_- Yo también te quiero papá._

_No fueron necesarias más palabras, por qué las dos palabras más importantes habían sido dichas._

_._

Mi madre entró al comedor seguida de Sue, quien nos sirvió el primer plato para luego marcharse nuevamente a la cocina.

- Hoy vi a Esme en el mercado – Aquella simple frase salida de los labios de mi madre despertó mis alarmas, por qué era muy probable que hiciera algún tipo de comparación entre Edward y yo, incluso podría compararme con alguna verdura siempre estaría en desventaja.

- Que bien querida – Fue la distraída respuesta de mi padre, mientras bebía una vaso de agua.

- La invite junto con Edward a cenar con nosotros en navidad.

Ella sonreía como si acabara de encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad, realmente no entendía muy bien por qué estaba tan feliz por su invitación, eran solo Esme y Edward, no el presidente y su familia.

- Edward es tu amigo no es así Jane.

- ¿Eh? – Mi hermana la miraba como si un tercer brazo le hubiese aparecido por arte de magia.

- Ustedes son compañeros, así que supongo que han de ser amigos.

- Edward es amigo de Bells – Tanya lo decía mientras se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca.

- Eso lo dudo, tú hermana no tiene amigos ¿no es cierto Isabella?

- Edward es mi amigo – Hice una pequeña pausa – Más bien mi único amigo.

- Pues entonces es una alegría que cene con nosotros – Mi padre me regalo una cálida sonrisa, después de nuestra conversación días atrás nuestra relación había mejorado.

- No veo por qué no puede ser amiga de Jane también.

Mi madre sonaba molesta como si acabaran de quitarle algo o peor aún como si acabaran de darme algo a mi en vez de a ella. No tenia sentido, hasta que recordé sus palabras sobre lo perfecto que se verían mi hermana y Edward juntos.

- Mamá, Edward y yo somos compañeros de escuela, pero no amigos – Mi hermana hablo con tal lentitud como si le estuviera explicando algo a una niña de cinco años y no a una que tenia más de treinta – Él simplemente es un buen muchacho que solo parece quería tener un solo amigo y cuando logro conseguirlo, no le importo seguir socializando con nadie más – Me sonrió con complicidad y yo simplemente no entendía a qué se refería.

- ¿Un solo amigo? Te refieres a algún muchacho o muchacha.

- Querida creo que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia – Mi padre estaba tratando de evitar que mi madre discutiera los pormenores de la vida privada de Edward.

- Mamá, Edward es feliz con su amiga y por lo que veo no quiere a nadie más.

- ¿Es su novia?

Jane me miro unos instantes como si yo tuviera la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero solo me encogía de hombros, primero por que no sabía que quien estaba hablando y segundo por qué no sabía a quien se refería.

- No mamá son solo amigos aun.

- Mientras no tenga novia, todo esta bien.

- Pero Bells es su novia ¿no es cierto Bells? – Tanya me sonría como acabara de anunciarme que era la ganadora de la lotería.

- Es solo mi amigo Tanya.

- Pero él y tú se bes…

- Tanya quieres un trozo de mi fruta – Jane salió al rescate antes que mi hermana pequeña siguiera hablando.

- Siiiiiiii – Fue su entusiasta respuesta.

Y aunque no seguimos hablando del tema, mi madre me miraba como si acabara de arruinarle uno de sus magníficos planes.

.

.

Estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, debido a la intensa nevazón me vi encerrada entre las cuatro paredes del lugar. Todos estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta de navidad que se haría unos días antes, aquella fiesta era casi tan importante como la de graduación.

- ¿Por qué no vendrás? – Era la quinta vez que Edward me preguntaba lo mismo.

- No me interesa.

- Podemos ir juntos, ya sabes como amigos, un amigo y una amiga que van a un baile a pasar un momento agradable y bailan un poco – Movió su cabeza al ritmo de una música inexistente – luego te llevo a tu casa sana y salva.

- Tengo otros planes.

- ¿Qué planes? – Me miro interrogante mientras se comía mis galletas – acaso me engañas con otro amigo.

- Has descubierto mi plan, iré con mis otros amigos a otra fiesta tan genial como esta.

- No será tan genial si yo no estoy en ella – Me toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo y acercó su silla muy cerca de la mía – No piensas decírmelo.

- No.

- Bueno si cambias de idea, solo tienes que avisarme – Asentí.

- Edward puedo preguntarte algo.

- Lo que quieras – Estaba jugueteando con mi pelo, sabía que debía de hablar sobre traspasar los límites del espacio vital, pero preferí dejarlo para otro momento.

- ¿Qué quieres para navidad?

Sabía perfectamente que debía tratar de hallar la respuesta por mi misma, pero eso era casi una misión imposible, llevaba semanas quebrándome, literalmente, la cabeza por encontrar algo perfecto para él y nada cumplía con mis expectativas, por qué después de lo que él hizo por mi cumpleaños, todo lo que yo pudiera darle palidecía ante mi copia autografiada de "Wicked".

En un principio creí tener una gran idea, daba sus características más particulares, quise darle como regalo una colección de películas Disney, obviamente descartando el hecho que firmara Walt, pero cuando fui a su casa note que ya las tenía todas en su videoteca y me refiero a todas.

- Bueno que te parece que lucir una cinta de regalo en la cabeza y en el cuello una tarjeta que diga para Edward de Bella.

- ¿A que te refieres? Tu regalo de navidad seria tenerme a mí haciendo el ridículo.

- No, mi regalo de navidad seria simplemente tenerte a ti.

- Edward estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también.

.

.

Días antes de navidad decidí ir al centro comercial de Port Angels con la esperanza que en algún aparador milagrosamente apareciera el regalo perfecto para Edward, soñar no cuesta nada, además no decían por ahí que los milagros ocurrían en esta época.

Fui con Tanya quien insistió en acompañarme, pues su mejor amiga Kitty o Kathy, le dijo que su madre la había llevado a donde Santa Claus y había podido decirle lo que deseaba para navidad. Y como mi hermana consideraba que su comportamiento este año había sido el mejor en años debía también hacerle una visita personal.

Avanzamos unos pasos hasta el centro del lugar y comenzó a gritar emocionada:

- Bells mira quien está ahí – Tanya ni siquiera me dio tiempo a mirar cuando jaló de mi brazo y me llevo frente a la persona que tenia que ver.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola Bella – Mi hermana comenzó de toser de manera muy extraña – Hola Tanya.

- Hola Edward.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Quise agregar ¿y vestido así? por qué honestamente no podía creer que estuviera vestido de duende por gusto.

- Es mi nuevo trabajo.

Me sentí culpable al saber que tenía que trabajar durante la época de navidad, sobre todo por qué, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, gran parte de su dinero se había ido en mi regalo de cumpleaños, varios meses atrás. Solo esperaba que le pagaran lo suficiente por llevar aquellas medias verdes y rojas, y esos zapatos puntiagudos, claro sin contar que era demasiado alto para el papel de uno de los trabajadores de Santa.

- Ya conociste a Santa ¿Cómo es? ¿Sabes si estoy en su lista? ¿Puedes hablar con él? – Tanya no dejaba de hablar haciendo miles de preguntas por minuto.

- Bueno…- Se rasco la cabeza.

- Calma Edward sé que él que esta ahí adentro no es el verdadero, pero supongo que es el verdadero Santa quien elegí a sus representantes en las distintas ciudades ¿cierto?

- Tanya – Capté la atención de mi hermana – Primero respira y segundo creo que el trabajo de elegir a los representantes de Santa es dejado en manos de una empresa que se encarga de seleccionar a los mejores y a gente como Edward.

- Ey soy el mejor duende que navidad que Santa puede tener.

- Si eso es así ¿Por qué estas aquí y no allá? – Le indique la entrada de la casa de la navidad donde habían otros duendes.

- Por que incluso los duendes como yo tenemos nuestras necesidades.

- Puedo hablar con Santa – Realmente mi hermana no soportaba ser excluida de la conversación

- Claro pequeña y usare mis influencias para que puedas saltarte la fila.

- Eres lo máximo Edward – Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo – Te amo – Alargo la "o" para darle más énfasis.

- Al menos una de las hermanas Cullen lo hace – Sonrió.

- No te preocupes Eddie, estoy segura que ella también te ama, solo que es más lenta que el resto de las personas y varios animales – Ambos rieron por aquello, pensé que tal vez era una broma privada de alguna película Disney, por qué honestamente no entendía nada.

- Así que tú crees que finalmente lo entenderá.

-Es navidad, los milagros ocurren, pero para asegurarte tú que conoces a Santa pídeselo como regalo de navidad.

. Lo haré pequeña, además es el mejor regalo que alguna vez podré tener.

- Solo quiero hacerte una pequeña advertencia – Mi hermana lo miro seriamente – si la haces sufrir prometo que te perseguiré y te hare daño, tal vez me veas solo como una niña, pero tengo mis recursos.

- Tanya ¿De qué hablas?

Ahora si que no comprendía nada, no sabía a que se refería Edward ni mucho menos mi hermana después de su discurso salido de "El Padrino", los miraba tratando de encontrarle significado a sus palabras, ellos solo sonreían con complicidad.

- Vamos pequeña, ven conmigo – Edward tomo la mano de mi hermana.

Iba ir tras de ella, pero me dijo que deseaba hablar con Santa Claus sobre algunos asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia. Así que una vez comenzó su "reunión" el duende Edward me hacia compañía.

- Tu madre nos invito por navidad – Su voz sonaba temerosa y su vista estaba pegada en la punta de sus extraños zapatos.

- Lo sé.

- No te molesta ¿verdad?

- Claro que no Edward, me agrada que al menos por una navidad los invitados de mi madre sean agradables.

- ¿Así que te agrado?

- Me refería a tu tía.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo hacia mí y me murmuro.

- Así que hablabas de Esme – acaricio mi mejilla – Nada para tú pobre y buen amigo Edward.

- No, nada – Nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos escasos centímetros.

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a un duende?

- ¿Qué?

Elimino la distancia que había entre nosotros y sus labios estaban por encontrarse con los míos cuando oí la voz de mi hermana.

- Santa si que es rápido.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar hasta que Edward suspiro sonoramente y beso mi mejilla.

- Debo volver a trabajar.

- Ok.

- Adiós – dejo un suave beso en mi frente – Adiós pequeña.

- Adiós Eddie.

Tome la mano de Tanya y me fui directo al lugar donde sabia encontraría el regalo perfecto para Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dice el titulo está es la primera parte….que debo reconocer que me costó horrores en especial la conversación de Carlisle y Bella, espero no me haya quedado tan mala!<strong>

**La otra parte la subo el domingo, decidí dividir el capitulo por qué o sino nunca lo iba poder subir pronto….solo les adelanto que tendremos a un Edward borrachín, dicen por ahí que los borrachos y los niños no mienten!**

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me hacen infinitamente feliz.**

**Besos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

**Lulu XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Va nevar…va nevar…va nevar…**

**Parte 2**

Mi hermana no entendía que hacíamos entrando a una relojería y pese a que no dejaba de preguntarme, no le conteste, estaba demasiado contenta por haber sido iluminada y poder al fin saber que comprarle a Edward, sabía que nada podría superar a su regalo, pero al menos quería que tuviera algo significativo para él.

Todavía recordaba cuando estábamos en clases de literatura.

_- Edward – Trate de llamar su atención, pero su mirada estaba clavada en alguna parte de la chaqueta del maestro Morris – Edward._

_- ¿Eh? _

_- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_Realmente me vi tentada de golpearlo para ver si reaccionaba y dejaba de pronunciar la segunda vocal, pero estábamos en clases por lo que tuve que cambiar la idea que tenía y hacer otra cosa, como clavarle suavemente un lápiz en su mano que descansaba muy cerca de la mía._

_- Ey, por qué hiciste eso – Acerco su mano hasta su pecho y frunció el ceño en mi dirección._

_- Estaba tratando de llamar tu atención – Murmure bajito aun estábamos en clases y aunque nuestro profesor, ya ubicado en su asiento, estaba casi dormido no quería tentar a la suerte._

_- Isabella tú siempre tienes mi completa atención, no necesitas herirme para que te escuche._

_- Lo siento, solo quería saber por qué miras tanto a Señor Morris._

_- Fui muy obvio._

_- Yo lo note ¿Qué crees tú?_

_- Que fui demasiado obvio – Sonrió y tomo mi mano, no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero dado que acababa hacerle un poco de daño, no le dije nada._

_- Y entonces ¿Por qué lo hacías?_

_- Así que estas curiosa ¿no? – Asentí – Bueno el Señor Morris tiene algo que me hizo recordar a mi padre._

_- No me digas que su chaqueta a cuadros – Lo vi ahogar una carcajada, aunque estábamos casi todos hablando cuando supuestamente teníamos que leer, no era una buena idea comenzar a reír._

_- No, él tiene un reloj de bolsillo, igual al que mi papá tenia, aunque jamás llegaba a tiempo, era algo tan propio de él, lo recuerdo mirando la hora o simplemente sacándolo de su bolsillo, me prometió que me lo daría cuando cumpliera dieciocho años, no pudo cumplirlo._

_- ¿El reloj?_

_- Se fue con él._

Una vez que lo compre y terminamos de recorrer el centro comercial con Tanya, nos fuimos a casa y yo subí rápidamente a mi habitación para dejar la pequeña caja de mi regalo dentro de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, esperaba poder entregárselo en algún momento de la nochebuena, no quería hacerlo cuando todos estuvieran cerca.

.

.

- Bella, Bellita, Bella, vamos al baile – Jane saltaba a mi alrededor.

- No iré, nunca lo he hecho, no voy a empezar ahora.

- Será divertido.

- Tanto como sacarme un diente.

- Es tú ultimo baile.

- Tengo mis planes – Me miro extrañada.

- Edward ira.

- Lo sé – Trate de avanzar, pero bloque mi paso – Jane, por favor me dejas pasar.

- Sé buena…acompáñame – Iba a decir algo más, pero fuimos interrumpidas.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Por supuesto que esa pregunta no iba dirigida a mi - ¿Qué hiciste Isabella? – esa en cambio era totalmente para mi.

- No es nada mamá – Jane se apresuró a responder.

- Entonces por que te ves tan triste, amor – Acaricio con ternura su mejilla – Tú hermana te ha hecho daño, sabes que puedes decírselo a mami.

- Jane me pidió que fuera al baile con ella – La mirada de mi madre se clavo en mí.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Ninguno – Mi hermana trato de evitar un enfrentamiento.

- Isabella ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Le dije que no iría al baile.

- Tú hermana quiere ir, por lo tanto tu irás con ella.

- Nunca he ido a los bailes.

- Vas con tu hermana fin de la discusión – Beso la frente de Jane y a mi simplemente me ignoro.

Salí después de mi madre rumbo a mi habitación, pues como ella misma había dicho la discusión se había acabado y como siempre era yo la que resultaba perdiendo, me consolé a mi misma pensando que solo me quedaban unos meses y luego me marcharía sin mirar atrás.

Apenas llegue me fui a mi mecedora, esperando que el suave vaivén me calmara en algo, además fije mi vista en el exterior viendo como la lluvia caía y parecía limpiar todo a su paso. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero un pequeño golpe me volvió a la realidad, al tiempo que la cabellera rubia de Jane asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Asentí y se acercó hasta donde estaba – Bells te juro que yo no….no quería, yo no…

- Lo sé.

- Bells mírame – Así lo hice – Necesito que me prometas que nunca me odiaras, por favor – Se hinco a mi lado y dejo su cabeza descansar en mis rodillas – Yo te quiero, eres mi hermana y no soporto que sufras por mi culpa, prométeme que no me odiaras.

- Lo prometo Jane – acaricie sus cabellos – nunca podría hacerlo.

Levanto su rostro y cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron la promesa entre ambas quedo sellada.

.

.

Apenas mi padre se entero que iría a la fiesta de Navidad de la escuela, me pidió que usara la tarjeta que semanas atrás me había dado para comprarme un vestido, mi madre, como era de esperar puso un grito en el cielo diciendo que aquello era un gasto que no podía hacerse, en especial en está época, pero simplemente decidió ignorarla y me llevo él mismo de compras, también nos acompañó Jane, por qué de otra manera jamás hubiese sabido que elegir.

Finalmente y después que mi hermana me prohibido elegir cualquier vestido, blusa, pantalón o lo que fuere negro, cuestión que fue apoyada por mi padre, me decidí por algo que tuviera mi segundo color favorito, por lo que me transforme en la flamante dueña de un vestido hasta las rodillas morado y si tuviera que describirlo diría que es lindo.

Después de las compras llegamos directo a prepararnos, más bien, mi hermana lo hizo yo solo cepille mi cabello y me puse mi vestido, me negaba esforzarme demasiado en algo que ni siquiera despertaba mi interés. Pero Jane pensó otra cosa y me sentó frente a su tocador y me maquillo, nunca entendería que alguien se tomara horas en ponerse tantos productos en el rostro con el solo objetivo de parece natural, irónico o no, una vez que termino de usarme como libro para colorear y pude verme finalmente, la imagen que me entrego el espejo me gusto.

Mi padre nos esperaba al pie de las escaleras y nos sonrió a ambas, diciendo que seriamos las muchachas más envidiadas de toda la fiesta, no le creí realmente, pues era mi padre y su opinión podía ser solo un poco parcial. Ni siquiera quise saber si mi madre estaba o no cerca, así que antes de que pudiera aparecer, Jane y yo nos fuimos.

.

.

Entramos al gimnasio de la escuela, ya atiborrado de gente, realmente se habían esmerado este año los organizadores, todo estaba decorado con colores plata y blanco, parecía que estuviéramos entre la nieve, pero sin tener que salir al frio clima del exterior.

La música llenaba el ambiente, aunque no sabía quienes eran lo que estaban cantando en aquel momento agradecí que no fueran villancicos, creo que había tenido mi cuota completa por el resto del año o la década.

Jane me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para luego indicarme que unos pasos más allá estaba Edward, muy cerca de la mesa del ponche y rodeado de varias de nuestras compañeras que al parecer estaban más allá de la felicidad por algo que una decía. Aunque él no parecía estar realmente escuchando lo que hablaban, pues su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y parecía estar más interesada en sus zapatos.

No sé que paso o si alguien le dijo algo, por qué levanto su mirada y de inmediato se cruzo con la mía, le sonreía brevemente y levante mi mano en señal de saludo. Estaba por ir a cualquier parte cuando comenzó a caminar en mi dirección y llego en apenas un par de zancada, tomo mis manos entre las suyas con fuerza.

- Eres tú ¿cierto? o eres mi milagro de navidad.

Me llevo a uno de los rincones del lugar, alejándonos solo un poco del bullicio, iba a pedirle que me devolviera mis manos cuando me las soltó, iba a responderle algo acerca de su pregunta, pero no lo hice, pues se acercó aún más a mi dejándonos separados por apenas unos centímetros, realmente invadir mi espacio vital se estaba transformando en una costumbre de su parte.

- Edward ¿Qué te sucede?

- Dijiste que no vendrías, pero yo deseaba que lo hicieras y ahora estas aquí – Me jalo a sus brazos y sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

- Edward me quitas la respiración.

- Como tu a mi Bella, como tu a mi – Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y movió alguno de mis cabellos.

- Me estas presionando con demasiado fuerza por eso no puedo respirar.

Dejó de hacerlo y su rostro hasta hace un momento alegre cambio de semblante, parecía ¿triste? ¿Decepcionado? No lo sabía era muy mala leyendo a las personas.

- Sera que algún día lo entiendas, por qué para todos es tan obvio y tú solo pareces no entender nada – Acaricio mi mejilla suavemente.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Que yo te am….

- ¡Aquí están! - La alegre voz de Jessica nos sorprendió a ambos y sin darnos cuenta nos separamos de inmediato.

- Jessica creo que Mike te está llamando – Jane apareció tras ella, quien apenas logro procesar la información salió corriendo como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

Jane nos sonrió a ambos y luego miro fijamente a Edward.

- Considéralo mi regalo de navidad – El solo asintió antes que se marchara.

- ¿Qué cosa es tú regalo?

- Bailamos.

- No bailo Edward.

- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? – De nuevo usaba ese extraño tono de galán de cine de los años cincuenta y los centímetros que estábamos separados desaparecieron cuando puso su brazo en mi cintura para acercarnos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nos muevo al ritmo de la música – No estaba del todo segura pero podría apostar que era la voz de Alanis Morrissette la que llenaba en ese momento el ambiente.

"…_pero esto no está permitido, no estás invitado, eres un desliz desafortunado…" –_Mire fijamente a Edward cuando la verdad de esas palabras llegó a mi, nuestra amistad no tenia sentido, yo no podía permitirme tener a alguien como él en mi vida, en especial cuando yo pronto me iría y nunca volvería a verlo.

"…_no creo que no seas digno, necesito un momento para deliberar…" – _y era verdad, necesitaba tomar mi tiempo para pensar, aunque ya sabía que tenía que hacer, tenia que dejar a Edward, él había llegado a la escuela con la idea de ser presidente de la clase, de socializar, ser parte de algo y yo lo estaba arrastrando a mi pequeño y cerrado mundo. Por primera vez en mi vida algo que alguna vez mi madre me dijo era cierta, yo era una persona egoísta y lo peor de todo es que estaba provocando que un muchacho tan dulce como él se aislara de todos, solo por qué yo era una antisocial.

Me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo del gimnasio, sin preocuparme de mirar atrás, yo no era alguien que gustara de hacer escenas o algo, pero simplemente hui de ahí a esconderme en algún lugar, me pareció oír que me llamaba, mas lo ignore.

Quería irme a casa, pero no podía arriesgarme a dejar a Jane ahí y verme expuesta a la furia de mi madre, por lo que la espera dentro del auto, rodeada de la oscuridad y mis pensamientos.

No sé cuanto rato paso, si fueron horas o minutos, pero un golpe en el vidrio del automóvil me hizo reaccionar y volver mi mirada hacia la persona que acababa de hacer aquello. Era mi hermana, que me indico que bajara la ventanilla.

- ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? – Su voz sonaba enfadada.

- Yo necesitaba….

- No me interesa, debes llevar a Edward.

- ¿Edward? Acaso no vino en su propio auto.

- Esta borracho y no puede manejar.

- ¿Borracho?

- Isabella Marie Cullen, no sé que sucedió allá dentro que hizo que bebiera hasta quedar en ese estado, ni siquiera sé como consiguió el alcohol, pero hemos tenido que sacarlo antes que lo descubrieran y si no cooperas te juro que hare que te bajes del auto y pateare tu trasero repetidas veces hasta que entiendas.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Sabes era una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida en lo académico, pero a nivel personal eres una idiota – Iba a defenderme, pero cuando vi su mirada decidí que no era buena idea, sin importar que yo estuviera dentro de un auto y ella fuera, realmente se veía muy enojada – Él podría tatuarse lo que siente y ni siquiera así lo entenderías, aunque él tampoco hace muy bien su trabajo – Me apunto con su dedo – Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que no entiendes.

- Mejor no diré nada.

- Chicos súbanlo.

Unos compañeros de Jane, dejaron a Edward sentado en el asiento del copiloto, al parecer estaba dormido, al menos eso esperaba, por qué si estuviera desmayado no sabría como lograría sacarlo del auto.

Espera unos instantes y al ver que mi hermana no subía, me atreví a preguntarle el por qué.

- Papá vendrá por mi.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo llame, le explique la situación y ahora por favor vete.

- Esta bien.

Habíamos avanzado varias cuadras, en silencio hasta que me pareció oír que decía mi nombre

- ¿Por qué me odias?

- Edward.

- Ese es mi nombre ahora dime ¿por qué me odias?

- Yo no te odio.

- Tampoco me amas ¿verdad?

- Eres mi amigo.

- Esa es la peor manera de decirme que no.

- Estás borracho, creo que es el mejor momento para hablar.

- Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad – No pude evitar reír ante su filosofía de galletas de la fortuna – Sabes que el sonido de tu risa es una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás he oído y cada vez que te veo sonreír, mi corazón se salta un latido y desearía que el tiempo se detuviera para poder verte así por siempre.

- Desde que eres mi amigo sonrió más – No sabía de donde había venido esa pequeña confesión, pero necesitaba hacerla.

- Me encanta tu cabello, cuando te tengo cerca solo me imagino en perder mis dedos en el, es tan suave y tan….tan…tú.

- Es solo cabello, no tiene nada de especial.

- Isabella tu por completo eres especial, eres lo mejor que alguna vez me paso en la vida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que llevo toda una vida buscándote y ya te encontré.

Iba a repetir mi pregunta, por que realmente no entendí nada de lo que acababa de decir, pero habíamos llegado hasta su casa. Así que detuve el auto y decidí que lo mejor era ayudarlo a bajar.

Fue bastante complicado lograr sacarlo del interior, se enredo varias veces en el cinturón de seguridad y cada vez que lo hacia sus manos tocaban alguna parte de mi cuerpo, incluso rozo uno de mis pechos, pero decidí ignorar aquello dado que su estabilidad no era buen por el alcohol. Cuando al fin lo logro se aferro con fuerza a mi para caminar, al llegar a la puerta le dije que iría por Esme para que me ayudara, pero me dijo que estaba solo y que por favor lo ayudara a llegar a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso.

Una vez dentro me pidió que me sentara en su cama, sé que tal vez no soy la persona más observadora del mundo, pero podría apostar que los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo retirada en su sistema, una parte de mi estaba aliviada, así podría marcharme sin dejarlo a la deriva.

Lo vi rebuscar algo en un cajón y luego acercarse a mí con una caja delgada y larga.

- Esto es para ti.

- Edward no debiste, tu ya me hiciste el mejor de los regalos.

- ¿Mi amistad?

- "Wicked" – Me sonrió un momento, para luego tomar mi mano y depositar en ella su regalo.

- Sé que aún no es navidad, pero quería entregártelo en privado y la cena de mañana no me pareció el lugar adecuado y yo bueno, espero que….ábrelo.

Así lo hice y dentro vi una hermosa gargantilla con un colgante en forma de mariposa, en la parte posterior había una inscripción _"Yo caminare a tu lado, incluso cuando no puedas verme"._

- Edward es muy bello.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro – Levante mi cabello para ayudarlo y puso la gargantilla en mi cuello.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Agradecí haber tenido la precaución de llevar mi bolso conmigo y haber traído el regalo de Edward, simplemente no confiaba dejarlo en mi habitación mientras yo no estuviera. Lo saque y se lo entregue.

El rostro de Edward se ilumino como si fuera su primer regalo de la vida.

- ¿Para mi?

- No veo a nadie más en la habitación.

- Me encanta.

- Ni siquiera lo has abierto.

- Sé que lo amare, por que me lo diste tú.

Dicho eso lo abrió en un tiempo record y cuando lo tuve en sus manos se acercó a mi, me tomo por la cintura y me dio vueltas en el aire. Para alguien que estaba hace menos de una hora borracho, las vueltas no parecieron afectarle en lo absoluto.

Cuando finalmente me dejo en el suelo, comenzó a llenar mi rostro de besos hasta llegar a mis labios y capturarlos con los suyos. El beso fue suave y extrañamente me hizo sonrojar, no es que este fuera nuestro primer beso, pero para ser solo amigos nos besábamos demasiado.

- Nunca me separare de él – Me lo dijo muy cerca de mis labios – Es igual al de mi padre.

- Me alegra que te guste, no sabia muy bien si un reloj de bolsillo era el mejor regalo, pero simplemente me deje llevar y te lo compre.

- Es perfecto, gracias amor.

Mis ojos se abrieron por sus palabras, pero note como abría la tapa del reloj y sus ojos se iban hasta la inscripción "_Prefiero a un duende que a Santa Claus" _

- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo para dormir, no me siento bien y puedo necesitar que alguien cuide de mi - Mi miro como un niño pequeña desvalido – Por favor.

Asentí y me acerque a él, ambos nos acostamos bajo el edredón, después de quitarnos los zapatos. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y yo me refugie en su pecho. Mira por la ventana y vi como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, recordé el villancico de Tanya y luego la canción de la fiesta de la escuela y decidí que tal vez aún no era momento para deliberar si debía o no alejarme de él, por lo menos no lo haría por esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Listaaaaaaa la segunda parte….espero que les guste! Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores!<br>**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Tontas canciones de amor**

"_El amor está en el aire"_ o al menos eso decía el gran cartel que estaba en el pasillo de la escuela, como recordatorio que cada día faltaba menos para San Valentín, realmente era increíble que tuvieran tanto tiempo para hacer una cuenta regresiva para un día como este y no para cosas más relevantes, aunque según mi parecer cualquier cosa era más importante que el día de los enamorados.

- Buenos día Bella – La voz de Edward me distrajo de mis poco dulces pensamientos.

- Edward.

- Veo que hoy nos hemos levantado con las emociones a flor de piel – Lo mire por unos segundos recordando el tiempo en que Edward que jamás lograba decir una ironía, ahora el aprendiz había superado el maestro.

- Acaso esperabas que me lanzara a tus brazos – Ambos comenzamos a caminar uno al lado de otro.

- Oh mi querida Bella, si digiera todas las cosas que espero de tu parte – Se detuvo para tomar mi mochila y la ponerla sobre sus hombros, realmente me irritaba sus actitudes de caballero de brillante armadura, pero ya me había cansado de pelear por aquello.

- Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mi bolso ¿verdad? – Tal vez no peleaba, pero me gustaba aclarar que podía llevar mis propias cosas.

- Si, lo sé – Siguió caminando – Y hablando de dormir, te extrañe anoche.

No quise decirle que no estábamos hablando de eso y tampoco que había decidido dejar de colarme en su habitación, como lo había hecho un par de veces desde navidad. Aquello se transformo en una muy extraña costumbre que había decidido parar por él bien de ambos. Yo pronto me marcharía por lo que mientras pronto dejáramos atrás estos hábitos, mucho mejor, al menos eso era lo creía.

- ¿En que piensas? – Su voz me llegó lejana, creo que realmente estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

- En nada.

- Bella, yo quisiera que tú y bueno yo, en realidad me encantaría. Tú sabes que sería súper, si quieres claro, aunque espero que si, ojala tu respuesta fuera si, mañana no es el día exacto, pero sería genial.

Me detuve en seco y me pare frente a él, honestamente no había entendido absolutamente nada, tal vez aquello no era tan inusual en mi caso, pero realmente ahora no lograba comprender el nuevo uso que Edward le estaba dando al español.

- ¿Quieresalirconmigoestanoche?

Era mi idea o acababa de decirme todo junto y sin apenas respirar.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije si quieres salir conmigo esta noche.

- Claro

No entendí muy bien por qué, pero al parece mi respuesta lo sorprendió, pues sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que temí por un instante que salieran de sus cuencas y freno en seco, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Me lo preguntaste en broma?

- No, claro que no, nada me haría más feliz y déjame destacar el nada, por si no entendiste – Se tomo unos segundos – NADA me gustaría más que salir contigo hoy.

Se acercó a mí y entrelazo nuestras manos, las cuales estuvieron unidas durante el corto trecho que nos separaba del salón. Cuando llegamos recordé que está era una de las pocas clases que no compartíamos.

- No tienes historia.

- Todos tenemos historia Bella y yo quiero escribir la mía contigo.

- No es posible – Sin entender muy el por qué su semblante se entristeció – tenemos distintos maestros para que podamos trabajar juntos.

Edward movió su cabeza como negando algo, para luego sonreír y dejar un beso en la cicatriz de media luna en mi muñeca, que me había quedado luego de tratar de rescatar mis libros, antes de darse vuelta por completo beso mi mejilla.

- Nos vemos esta noche.

Durante el resto de las clases apenas y vi a Edward, solo estuvimos unos minutos juntos, pero cada vez que lo hicimos me recordó que esta noche vendría por mi a las ocho, como si pudiera olvidarlo, después de la octava vez que lo menciono decidí aclararle con un pisotón que dejara de hacerlo.

.

.

Honestamente no entendía muy bien, lo cual no era una gran novedad tratándose de mí, pero Jane parecía querer escalar las paredes de emoción por mi salida con Edward.

- Ya hemos salido antes.

- Si, pero nunca en una fecha como esta – No dejaba de parlotear mientras acercaba un rizador de pestañas a mi ojo derecho, confiaba en que tuviera la capacidad de hablar y maquillarme.

- No nos conocíamos en estas fechas hace un año.

- Eso lo hace más especial.

- Además de que fechas hablas, hoy en un día como cualquier otro.

- Claro –alargo más de lo necesario la "o" – Sigue diciéndote eso.

- Jane hoy es doce de febrero, no pasa nada.

- Bells, mi dulce, dulce Bells, tu eres especialista en celebrar ciertas fechas en otros día. Tú cumpleaños un día después, navidad un día antes al igual que San Valentín.

- ¿Qué? Tú crees que voy a celebrarlo.

- Oh por Dios Santo y todos los ángeles del cielo. Crees que él te invito para celebrar el día de los globos.

-No, pero solo es una salida de amigos.

- Si es solo eso por qué me pediste que te ayudara.

- ¿Eh?

- Eso tomo rosa en tus mejillas te hace ver más linda, además creo que hoy es el día que Edward se sincere.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Bells. Algún día tendrá que hablar de sus sentimientos.

- Espero que no lo haga.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Acaso te volviste loca, Edward te…

- No lo digas por favor. Él merece algo mejor que yo, alguien que pueda – Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero nunca creía que podría decirlo en voz alta – darle toda la magia que su corazón desea tener.

- Pero él te quie…

- No puedo Jane.

- Pues prometo que hasta que tú puedas, yo cuidare de él.

Sonreía sin sentir ni una pizca de alegría y ambas caímos en el silencio.

.

.

- Oh Edward querido, has venido a ver a Jane.

Realmente mi madre no dejaba de insistir en aquello, pese a que en la cena de navidad, Jane y Edward apenas y se dirigieron la palabra.

- No, vine por Be…Isabella.

Jane y yo decidimos detenernos en las escaleras y escuchar una pequeña parte de la conversación.

- ¿Isabella?

- Si, cabello café, ojos color chocolate, de este tamaño – No pude ver el gesto que hizo, pero pude suponerlo – creo que es su hija mayor – Edward se estaba burlando de mi madre.

- Que simpático – La risa falsa patentada de mi madre lleno el lugar.

- Gracias.

- Eddie – La voz de Tanya llego desde algún lado de la casa.

- Hola pequeña.

- Viniste por Belly Bells. Cuando la veas morirás, está más allá de la hermosura, le has traído algún regalo, ojala no sean flores, ella no es muy naturista que digamos, pero ama los libros, le vas a dar alguno, espero que sea romántico o de vampiros. Creo que eso le gustaría – Realmente no sabía como podía hablar sin darse ningún respiro.

- Tanya cariño, ve por Isabella, mientras yo espero aquí con Edward.

- Por supuesto – No dio ni dos pasos y nos vio, estaba por pedirle que no dijera nada cuando grito- BELLA! – subió un escalón más para tomar mi mano y bajar junto a mi – Edward ya esta aquí.

- Gracias por la información.

- Se ve divino, sabes hacen una pareja de cuentos de hadas, prométeme que cuando se casen llevare las flores, mi amiga Sandy llevo las flores cuando su hermana mayor se caso, yo quiero llevar las tuyas, puedo – Cuando llegamos al final tomo la mano de Edward – me dejaran llevar la flores ¿verdad?

- Claro y los anillos también – Respondió Edward.

- Se lo diré a Sandy – Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, como si su amiga estuviera a solo unos pasos.

- Te ves hermosa – Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul con una chaqueta.

- Gracias, tú no estas nada de mal.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de mi madre llegó tras mis espaldas.

- Mañana es día de escuela, creo que no es conveniente que salgas, más bien creo que no saldrás de esta casa Isabella.

La mire sin saber que responderle, por qué tenía razón, Edward también parecía contrariado por sus palabras. Estaba por aceptar y resignarme, cuando mi padre llegó como caído del cielo y hablo.

- Supongo que no irán muy lejos y tampoco tardaran tanto ¿no es cierto muchachos? – Ambos asentimos, aunque yo no sabía donde iríamos – Perfecto entonces, cuídense y lleguen antes de medianoche.

.

.

Llegamos a un bonito restorán de las afueras de Forks, apenas pusimos un pie un muy, demasiado, alegre hombre nos recibió como si fuéramos superestrellas o algo así.

- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a la pre celebración del día del amor. Que pareja más bonita hacen.

- Gracias – Edward puso su mano en mi cintura.

- Por favor pasen por aquí, su mesa ya esta lista.

Lo seguimos unos pasos, no era un lugar demasiado grande, pero ya estaba decorado para la ocasión, nuestra mesa estaba en un rincón frente a una de las ventanas.

- Espero que sea de su agrado.

Ambos me quedaron mirando esperando por mi respuesta, honestamente para mi no había ninguna diferencia entre un lugar u otro, pero dado que esperaban algún parecer de mi parte, lo hice.

- Está muy bien, gracias.

Edward se adelanto a ayudarme con la silla y luego se sentó frente a mí, una vez listo hicimos nuestros pedidos. Nuevamente nuestro anfitrión se alegró, como si acabara de ganarse la lotería, por la elección de la comida.

- Creo que tienes competencia.

- No te entiendo.

- Él parece tener más optimismo que tú, tal vez después de terminar la escuela puedas dedicarte a esto.

- Muy graciosa, Isabella, muy graciosa. Yo ya tengo claro mis planes después de salir de la escuela.

- Si y ¿cuales son?

- Ir donde quiera que tú vayas.

- Edward eso no pueden ser tus planes.

- Bella creo que todavía no entiendes la profundidad de lo siente por ti.

- Eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez imagine tener y estoy agradecido por eso – Tome su mano que descansaba en la mesa – Mi abuela siempre me repitió que hay ciertas personas que llegan a nuestra vida, trayéndonos una lección que aprender que nos hace crecer y si somos lo bastante afortunados nosotros podemos ayudarlos a cambio. Creo que ahora soy un poco mejor que antes, solo por qué te conocí Edward, me hiciste cambiar para bien como no tienes ni idea. No sé que nos depara el destino, si una vez que me marche nos volveremos a ver, pero necesitaba que lo supieras, que una parte de mi historia se re escribió solo por ser mi amigo.

- Bella yo también necesito que sepas que siempre estarás conmigo, por que has dejado una huella imborrable en mi corazón. Tu eres mi hilo invisible, no importa si estas a mi lado o no, siempre sabré encontrarte – Dio un largo suspiro – Sé que suena como si fuera un acosador, pero es cierto, sé que tal vez en un tiempo tengamos que separarnos…

- Yo me iré Edward, no puedo quedarme en Forks, ni siquiera es una posibilidad para mi permanecer en el mismo estado, llevo años esperando para poder hacerlo y no puedo…no puedo.

Cambio la posición de nuestras manos y ahora la de él estaba sobre la mía, tratando de calmarme.

- Lo sé y lo respeto, pero – acarició mi mejilla – siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre sabré donde encontrarte.

- ¿Por qué soy tu hilo?

- Si Bella, por qué eres mi hilo y también por que cambiaste mi vida de la mejor de las maneras, me hiciste creer de nuevo e hiciste que la historia que alguna vez me contó mi padre fuera real – Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo dejó tras mi oreja – Bella tienes que saber que yo te…

Después de tantos meses, sabía lo que estaba por decirme, creo que de alguna manera siempre lo supe, no importaba cuantas veces trate de engañarme, pero este no era el momento, además tenía tanto miedo de sus palabras y las promesas que estas podrían conllevar, que simplemente puse un dedo en sus labios y no lo deje continuar.

- No lo digas, por favor, no ahora, no hoy.

Sus ojos se llenaron por unos instantes de tristeza, pero de todas formas asintió y luego beso mi dedo.

- Aunque quiero que sepas que algún día lo haré.

- Lo sé – Le sonreí tiernamente.

- Bueno, pero a cambio de mi silencio necesito que me digas algo – Lo mire fija y curiosamente – ¿me dirás donde te iras?

Di un largo suspiro antes de responderle.

- ¿Crees en el destino?

- Hemos comenzando nuevamente a respondernos con preguntas.

- No, solo quiero que me contestes.

- Si, creo en el destino.

- Entonces él será el que nos volverá a unir – Asintió.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que le darás un empujoncito.

- ¿Cómo?

-Enviándome señales, prometo que sabré interpretarlas.

Después de aquella conversación tan llena de significado, nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que llego nuestra cena y luego nuestra charla fue bastante menos emocional y mucho más divertida. Ya habíamos hecho demasiadas promesas por una noche.

.

.

Finalmente San Valentín había llegado y al parecer todos estaban como locos por las fechas, muchos llevaban corazones o flores en sus manos. Otros parecían estar ilusionados con recibir algo en estas fechas, yo por mi parte trate de verlo como un día normal, no compre nada para nadie ni esperaba que alguien, más bien Edward, lo hubiese hecho para mí.

Iba a dar un paso en dirección a mi casillero cuando el coro de la escuela se paro frente a mí y comenzó a cantar.

_**L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<strong>_

_(A es por la forma que me miras  
>M es por la única que veo<br>Oes muy, muy extraordinario  
>R es mas de lo que cualquiera puede adorar)<br>__**  
><strong>_

Trate de huir de ellos cuando se tomaron un respiro, pero no pude hacerlo, al parecer eran una maquina perfectamente sincronizada.

_**Love is all that I can give to you  
>Love is more than just a game for two<br>Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you**_

_(Amor es todo lo que te puedo dar  
>Amor es mas que un juego para dos<br>Dos enamorados pueden hacerlo  
>Toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas<br>Amor fue hecho para ti y para mi)__**  
><strong>_

Pensé que lo más probable es que se hubiesen equivocado y estaba por decírselos, pero no podía hacerlo pues no dejaban de cantar.

_**L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<strong>_

_**V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<br>**_

_(A es por la forma que me miras  
>M es por la única que veo<br>Oes muy, muy extraordinario  
>R es mas de lo que cualquiera puede adorar)<br>_

Nunca en mi vida una canción se me hizo tan eterna, como esta, que me era vagamente familiar. Creo que era una de las canciones que mi abuela escuchaba de Frank Sinatra.

_**Love is all that I can give to you  
>Love is more than just a game for two<br>Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you  
>Love was made for me and you<br>Love was made for me and you**_

_(Amor es todo lo que te puedo dar  
>Amor es mas que un juego para dos<br>Dos enamorados pueden hacerlo  
>Toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas<br>Amor fue hecho para ti y para mi  
>Amor fue hecho para ti y para mi<br>Amor fue hecho para ti y para mi)_

Cuando note que al fin había terminado, comencé mi huida, pero al parecer el canto no era todo, por qué uno de los miembros, se acercó a mi y me dio un enorme ramo de globos. Obviamente todos alusivos a la fecha. Era como si los cariñositos hubiesen vomitado todos los corazones en forma de globos.

Cuando intente preguntarles quien había sido él que les pidió aquel numero musical, uno de ellos me explico que no podían violar el secreto profesional y otras cosas que no termine de oír por qué necesitaba dejar de ser el centro de atención de la escuela.

Edward me esperaba en mi casillero con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa que quise borrar golpeándolo con los globos. Obviamente apenas y logre hacerle daño y lo peor de todo es que su sonrisa paso a ser una risa.

- No sabía que tenías un admirador.

- No es gracioso Edward, sé que fuiste tú – Abrí con más fuerza de la necesaria mi casillero.

- Que yo fui qué exactamente.

- El de la idea de la canción – Era simplemente imposible meter tantos corazones.

- Estas equivocada, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

- No importa – El sonido del timbre evito que indagara más – Tenemos que ir a clases.

Sin esperar respuesta me fui directamente al salón dejando a mi paso un rastro de corazones.

.

.

Estaba por subir a mi auto cuando la voz de Edward me pidió que lo esperara, me sentí tentada por unos instantes a dejarlo ahí parado, pero me contuve.

Cuando llego a mi lado me pidió que estirara mi mano, así lo hice y al ver lo que dejo no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Por supuesto que sabía que eran billetes de un dólar, el problema es que no sabía por qué Edward me los estaba dando.

- Dinero – Respondió como todo un sabelotodo.

- Eso lo sé genio, lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo das, no me debes nada.

- Tú no entendiendo algo que cosa más extraña.

- ¿Acaso quieres que lo invierta en la bolsa por ti? – Movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió por una broma que supuse privada, por que honestamente no comprendía nada.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Ahora era mi turno de negar.

- Soy voluntario en la feria de San Valentín.

- Oh si – Reí – Pobre Masen – Mire el dinero en mis manos – Es que me estas pagando por qué vaya, pues ni – Conté rápidamente – veinte dólares me harían poner un pie en un lugar como ese.

- Estoy en el puesto de besos – Se acercó a mi.

- Felicidades.

- Un beso, un dólar.

Tomo uno de los billetes que estaba en mi mano, me sonrió y luego me dio un suave beso en los labios, pero suficientemente poderoso como para desconcertarme.

No dije nada, solo lo mire de manera interrogante y como era ya su costumbre obtuve como respuesta su particular mueca extraña, que Jane llamo la sonrisa torcida. Estaba por darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo en el último instante y me miró fijamente.

- Espero que entiendas para que son los diecinueve dólares restantes.

Se acercó nuevamente y dejó el billete que acababa de tomar: - Este es gratis – Beso mi mejilla – Te espero Bella.

Esta vez si siguió su camino, mientras yo me aferraba al dinero como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara.

No pude evitar el suspiro que se formo, al pensar como un simple gesto puede cambiar tu día y tus planes.

.

.

- Oh por Dios, ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo en mi vida – Mi hermana Jane estaba mirándome como si acabara de pedirle hacer una locura.

- ¿Puedes o no?

- Mi hermana mayor Isabella Marie Cullen, irá al festival de San Valentín de la escuela, si este no es un momento épico no sé cual es.

- ¿Puedes o no?

- Hoy será recordado por la humanidad como el día en que Isabella Cullen decidió compartir con otros seres humanos, un pequeña paso….

- Por los clavos de Cristo ¿puedes o no?

- Claro que puedo.

- Nos vemos entonces – Estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando la oí.

- Ey Bells.

- Si.

- Lleva billetes de un dólar, pueden serte muy útiles.

No le respondí, seguí caminado hasta llegar a mi cuarto y prepararme para ir por primera vez a la feria del amor que organizaba mi escuela.

.

.

Decidimos ir con Tanya a la feria, ella estaba más allá de la emoción, quería ir a todos los puestos y subir a todos los juegos del lugar. Aunque cuando vio a Edward sus planes cambiaron.

- ¿Puedo ir a besarlo?

- Claro que puedes – Le di varios de los dólares que Edward me dio en la tarde.

- Gracias….gracias….gracias.

-Creo que Edward preferiría que fueras tú.

- Pero no iré.

- Entiendo, no quieres ir por qué solo esta dando besos en las mejillas y tú lo prefieres en los labios.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mira no ha besado a nadie en los labios y creo que varias están muy, pero muy decepcionadas.

- Pues no veo ningún cartel que diga que los besos serán en la boca – No sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba defendiendo.

- Tienes mucha razón, aunque yo creo saber el porqué de esa medida.

Iba a responderle cuando oí que Edward nos llamaba.

- Bella – Agito su mano como si el grito no fuese suficiente.

- Creo que iré por Tanya – Jane se alejó de mi a medida que él se acercaba.

- Hola.

- Hola ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

- Agotador.

- Ya lo creo.

- Me alegra que hayas venido.

- No te olvides que me pagaste por eso.

- Ey, eso no es cierto, yo te di dinero para que lo usaras en mi puesto.

- Lo siento lo he gastado en algodón de azúcar – Me encogí de hombros.

- Así que cambias mis besos por el azúcar.

- Sin dudarlo – Le respondí sonriente.

- Aunque….

- ¿Aunque qué? – Me miro interrogante.

- Tengo diez dólares en mi bolsillo.

Tomo mi mano con fuerza, alejándome del ruido y la gente.

- Así que diez dólares, señorita Cullen le mostraré el beso que puedo darle por esa cifra

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso que me dejó literalmente sin aliento. Nunca le había dado tan buen uso a un billete de diez dólares.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa acá subiendo con mucha prisa el capitulo! Mañana arreglare algunas cosillas!<br>**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y les adelanto que el próximo es el último capitulo del pasado de Bella y Edward….ya no queda nada para volver al presente!**

**Besos XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Solamente tú**

Finalmente había llegado el día que llevaba años esperando, nunca trate de imaginármelo demasiado, pero definitivamente nada estaba pasando como yo creía. No sentía esa liberación y alegría que pensé sentir al saber que en unas horas partiría a una nueva vida, mas me negaba a buscarle sentido a mi falta de emoción.

Solo una cosa era claro mis ultimas momentos en Forks, estarían llenos de actividades, empezando en un par de horas en que debía estar mi graduación, luego tal como mi padre me había pedido estaría en la fiesta de celebración, después me reuniría con Edward, que me había insistido de tal manera que era aceptar o contratar a alguien para que se deshiciera de él, realmente puede ser más allá de lo soportable cuando desea algo por lo que por su bien y el mio acepte verlo antes de marcharme definitivamente.

Como aún me quedado un poco de tiempo antes de prepararme, decidí pasarlo junto a mis hermanas, la palabra despedida jamás fue dicha por nosotras, pero aunque no lo mencionábamos eso era exactamente lo que era. Jane lo supo, me miraba con una sonrisa triste, en cambio Tanya no dejaba de contarme todos los planes que tenia para el verano y en varios de ellos estaba yo incluida, debo reconocer que fui una cobarde al no decirle que no estaría para ayudarla a construir su casa en el árbol o para ir a La Push como ella, lo único que hice fue sonreírle. Cuando sentí que no podía seguir mintiéndole, me levante con la excusa de tener que alistarme, ella solo me sonrió y continúo hablando, con quien desde mañana seria su hermana mayor.

Llegue a mi habitación y me obligue a mi misma a no pensar en nada, solo en la idea de tener que usar aquella horrible y muy amarilla toga de graduación, era algo lo suficientemente duro y a la vez una buena vía de escape para mi mente. Además quien quiera que haya creído que esos colores eran medianamente usables por alguna persona normal debe de haber sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de pequeño.

Use mi ropa habitual y me resistí unos segundos a cubrirla por esa horrenda toga, mientras más la miraba más horrible me parecía. Estaba comenzando a ponérmela, cuando oí un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Bells puedo pasar – Era Jane la que tocaba.

- Claro – Respondí mientras terminaba de ponerme tan espantoso complemento.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Me pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Si, consígueme una cerilla y un poco de gasolina – Me miro extrañada – para quemar eso – Me señale a mi misma.

- Eso si que es amarillo – Se carcajeo.

- Jure que buscaré a quien propuso ese color y me vengare.

- Edward no te lo dijo.

- ¿Edward? Que tiene que ver con esto.

- Él es uno de los organizadores de la graduación, así que supongo que él pueda tener que ver algo con la elección de este color.

- Solo porque él se ve guapo en cualquier color cree que a todos nos sucede lo mismo – Jane lanzo un grito y me la quede mirando como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

- ¿En serio piensas eso?

- ¿Que el amarillo es horrendo? Sin lugar a dudas, acaso tú piensas lo contrario.

- No eso, sino que Edward es guapo.

- Claro, lo es ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, pero que tú lo reconozcas es algo – Se acercó a mi – finalmente te has dado cuenta.

- Eso es algo que siempre he sabido, no entiendo por qué pareces tan feliz por eso.

- Por que simplemente tardaste demasiado en decirlo en voz alta.

- No sabía que debía gritarlo o algo así.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- ¿Qué cosa? – No tenía certeza, pero creo que ahora la conversación había tomado un rumbo diferente.

- Espero que se lo digas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que – Se acercó a mi – quiero que seas feliz y desde que él esta en tú vida parece que lo eres.

- No entiendo.

Me miro unos segundos, luego movió su cabeza de manera negativa y me quedo mirando.

- Espero que hables con él antes de irte, Bells.

- Realmente no entiendo nada, de que hablamos ahora.

- No importa, ahora lo único que quiero que entiendas que sin importar lo que suceda, el tiempo o la distancia, siempre te querré Bella, nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase – Me dio un fuerte abrazo – y Tanya también.

- Yo también las quiero – Odiaba sentirme tan emocional, pero había llegado el momento de hablar y aunque las palabras adiós y hasta siempre nunca saldrían de nuestros labios, esta era sin lugar a dudas nuestra despedida – y quiero que no lo olviden, no importa si estoy a un metro o a mil kilómetros de ustedes, siempre estarán en mi corazón.

.

.

La ceremonia de graduación paso como un borrón, en un momento estaba siendo abrazada por quienes habían sido, o al menos eso creía, compañeros de todo esta etapa, para luego oír de voz del director mi nombre y subir a recibir mi diploma que me transformaba en graduada de la generación 2005 y no solo eso sino que lo hacia con honores como el más alto promedio de mi grupo.

Fue extraño oír aplausos y vítores por mí. Cuando levante mi mirada vi a Tanya dar pequeños saltos al tiempo que aplaudía, al igual que Jane, vi a Edward haciendo algo muy similar a mi hermana menor y no pude evitar sonreír. Mire un poco más y en un extremo medio oculto, bueno todo lo oculto que se puede estar con su tamaño, vi a mi amigo Jacob. Estaba por volver a centrar mi mirada en mis compañeros cuando creí notar que otra persona más no me quitaba la vista de encima, era un completo extraño y dado el lugar donde estaba de pie no logre verlo bien, la voz de uno de mis maestros me distrajo un momento y cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba.

Finalmente baje del escenario y antes de pisar el último escalón la mano de Edward me alcanzó para ayudarme y guiarme nuevamente a mi lugar, se acercó a mi oído para hablarme:

- Felicidades Señorita Cullen – Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

- Gracias Edward.

Después del último discurso todos nos levantamos y para aplaudir, todos se acercaron a sus familias, mis hermanas corrieron a abrazarme y mi padre me sonrió, señalándome lo orgulloso que estaba de mi, como era de esperar mi madre fue la única que me hizo notar lo mal que se veía el amarillo en mi.

- Ni siquiera creo que valga la pena sacar alguna fotografía, es horroroso como estas vestida, es que ni siquiera hoy has podido vestirte de manera adecuada.

- Mamá no se si notaste, pero todos los graduados están vestidos de la misma forma – Le explico Jane.

- Parecen todos unos pollitos….es como pollitos en fuga – Como siempre Tanya salvo el momento con su inocencia y ocurrencias.

- Bueno yo deseo guardar este momento para siempre, así que Renee – Le entrego la cámara – Tómame una fotografía con mi hija, la mejor de su generación – Me abrazo por los hombros y me acerco a su lado.

Varias fotografías más, con mis hermanas, mi padre e incluso con Edward, obviamente ninguna con mi madre, salimos del gimnasio rumbo a casa. En las afueras me esperaba Jacob, apenas lo vi me tensé, no sabia, o más bien sabia demasiado bien como reaccionaria mi madre, cuando lo viera, pero mi padre hablo.

- Te esperamos en el auto – Yo solo asentí sorprendida por su actitud.

Estaba por acercarme a Jake, cuando Edward apareció de la nada y se paro frente a mí.

- Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una cita.

Sin esperar mi respuesta me beso en los labios y se marcho, mientras Jacob, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercaba a donde estaba parada aun sin poder recuperarme del todo del beso de Edward.

- Así que Campanita tiene novio.

- No es mi novio – Fue la única respuesta que mi mente pudo elaborar.

- Acaba de besarte – Me replico como si eso lo explicara todo – Entonces eso quiere decir que no te iras.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Entonces él se ira contigo.

- No.

- Pero…..no entiendo nada.

- Bienvenido al club.

- Una pregunta, tú no novio, sabe que te vas a ir.

- Si te refieres a Edward, si.

- ¿Si? Creo que debo ser más especifico aún, él sabe cuando te iras.

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Campanita, no voy a caer en el juego de contestar con preguntas, pero si quieres saberlo, creo que para él puede ser muy importante.

- Él siempre supo que me marcharía.

- Puede ser que tenga claro que te iras, pero tal vez espera que no lo hagas sola.

Lo mire fijamente durante unos instantes tratando de entender sus palabras y cuando finalmente la comprensión llego a mi no supe que decir.

- Tú crees que él….que…pero… - Sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de ordenar mis ideas, mientras Jacob miraba al cielo como a la espera que algo sucediera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy esperando un rayo de luz que nos ilumine – Lo mire sin entender ni media palabra – Acabo de ser testigo de un milagro.

- ¿Milagro?

- Lograste comprender por fin – Hizo un movimiento teatral con sus manos – que Edward te….

- No lo digas – Mi voz sonó más alta de lo que esperaba y me miro sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud-

- Aun no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? – No le respondí – Bueno entonces dejaremos que él lo diga primero.

- Yo tengo que irme – No me estaba refiriendo precisamente a ese instante y mis ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo demasiado tiempo.

- Lo se Belly Bells – Me abrazo con fuerza y me sentí agradecida por que me sostuviera en esos momentos.

- Si no lo hago…..yo….tú lo sabes Jake….yo…- Respondí sollozando sobre su hombre.

- Calma campanita, yo lo sé.

- Tengo que irme, tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago terminare como ella, como mi madre y no puedo, simplemente no puedo haber luchado tanto y… - La voz de Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Nunca podrias ser como ella, jamás, ni volviendo a nacer.

- Lo dice por qué eres mi amigo.

Me separo de su abrazo y puso sus manos en mis hombros sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

- Lo dijo por que es la verdad, tú espíritu y tu alma tienen luz Bells y sin importar cuanto intentes cubrir tu luminosidad con tu ropa negra – Me sonrió – estas llena de color alrededor.

- Pero si me quedo…

- Entiendo que quieras marcharte, pero ¿es necesario que lo hagas sola?

- Bells – La voz de Jane llego desde alguna parte – No quiero interrumpir, pero te estamos esperando y mamá no esta muy feliz en estos momentos.

- Me lo imagino, pero antes que te marches – Su mano se fue hasta su bolsillo – te traje esto.

- Jake no…- Ni siquiera alcance a terminar de hablar cuando extendió mi mano y sobre mi palma dejo un pequeño lobo de madera.

- Es para que pongas las llaves de tú nueva vida – Me dio otro fuerte abrazo y susurro en mi oído – No tienes que marcharte sola, no lo olvides.

Luego de que me soltara, le di una pequeña sonrisa y me fui con Jane.

.

.

.

-Ahora les pido a todos que alcen sus copas para hacer un brindis por mi hija Isabella, que hoy se graduó y no solo eso, sino que además siendo la primera de su clase – Vi como levantó su copa y al instante todos imitaron su acción – Por Isabella – A excepción de mi madre nunca había a nadie gritar mi nombre, pero era claro que los invitados lo hacían en señal de celebración y no frustración como ella.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irme ya, realmente la actitud de mi padre no dejaba de desconcertarme, vale que las últimas semanas había sido más paternal que los últimos, y primero también, años de mi vida, pero esta celebración ya rayaba en la exageración, además el rostro de mi madre estaba casi por llegar al piso, era reconfortante saber que ni siquiera era capaz de guardar las apariencias o al menos fingir que estaba alegre por mi, gracias a su actitud mi decisión no tenía marcha atrás. Una fugaz pensamiento trajo a Edward a mi mente, pero lo ignore, eso era lo mejor.

Mire nuevamente a mi madre y me obligue a mi misma a disfrutar, esta sería mi despedida y quería que fuera inolvidable.

Note que mi padre me llamaba, antes de acercarme tome una fuerte inspiración y acepte su mano que se extendía a mi dirección. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y beso el tope de mi cabeza, aquel gesto se había repetido más en el último tiempo que en mi vida entera.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti….chica Harvard – Esto último lo dijo muy bajito y yo le sonreí en respuesta, lo que menos quería en aquel instante era decirle que mis planes nada tenían que ver con la ciudad de los vientos – Antes que lo olvide – Vi su mano meterse en su bolsillo – Esto es para ti.

- ¿Qué es eso? – La voz de mi madre rompió el momento.

- Un regalo para mi hija – Puso en mi mano una pequeña caja – Vamos…ábrelo.

Realmente él parecía mucho más emocionado que yo por el regalo, pero de todas formas hice lo que me indico, quite el moño de la tapa y luego lo abrí, en el interior había unas llaves de auto.

- Espero que lo disfrutes, Señorita Universitaria.

- Supongo que es una broma.

Uno pensaría que mi madre solo puede romper una burbuja de felicidad por hora, pero cuando se trata de mi trabaja tiempo extra.

- Está en el garaje por si quieres verlo.

Deje a Renee, su veneno y mala actitud lejos, junto a mi padre y fui a ver mi automóvil, solo me apenaba saber el poco tiempo que lo disfrutaría.

.

.

Mi primera parada en mi nuevo auto fue el lugar donde Edward insistió en que nos encontráramos, intente convencerlo de que viniera a la celebración que mi padre hizo, pero me explico que tenia una cena junto a su ti, por lo que nos veríamos después.

Cuando llegue él ya estaba ahí esperándome, con una rosa roja en sus manos, quise decirle que no me gustaban las rosas, pero simplemente decidí callarme, no quería arruinar nuestros últimos momentos con mis comentarios.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – Beso suavemente mi mejilla.

- Me pediste que viniera.

- Así es – Tomo una de mis manos – Te ves muy hermosa hoy.

- Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada de mal.

- Tengo algo para ti – No me había dado cuenta que sostenía algo más en sus manos.

-¿Qué es? – Mire la alargada caja negra que Edward me estaba extendiendo.

- Una bomba de destrucción masiva – Finalmente había logrado influencia en su humor – Es un regalo de graduación.

- Ya me distes los libros ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Eso fue hace siglos – Movio su mano haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Solo hace un par de meses.

- Acaso lleva la cuenta de los días – Me encogí de hombros, tenía la costumbre de contar los días cuando algo importante o bueno me sucedía, dado que no eran muchos no era algo tan complicado de hacer – Creo que te faltaron las horas – sonrió empujando la caja a mis manos – Dulce Jesús Isabella solo tómalo.

- No seas tan dramático – Le quite el paquete de las manos y pase un dedo por el suave terciopelo de este, luego solté la cinta roja que estaba atada a el.

- Podrias hacerlo aún más lento – Edward empezó a caminar de un extremo a otro.

- Que paciente – Clavo su mirada en mi y esta ve mi actuar fue deliberadamente lento, observe la caja, nuevamente la acaricie hasta que me la arrebato de las manos y la abrió para dejarla frente a mi.

Dentro había una pulsera de plata de la cual colgaba una especie de escudo de armas.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es el escudo de la familia Masen.

- ¿Tu familia tiene un escudo de armas?

- ¿Tú que crees? – Edward realmente me estaba haciendo sentir orgullosa, finalmente había elegido el camino del sarcasmo.

- Dado que lo estoy viendo creo que si – Saco la pulsera del estuche, tomo mi muñeca y como siempre lo hacia cada vez que la tomaba dejo un beso en mi cicatriz, luego después de una pequeña lucha con el broche puso su regalo en el lugar en mi y se la quedo observando.

- Perfecta – Dejo otro beso en el lugar donde mi pulso latía - ¿Sabes?

- Se muchísimas cosas.

- No creo que tantas, al menos no las que importan.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Odiaba cuando hablaba de forma tan enigmática.

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que se había habitual cuando le pedía que me explicara sus palabras.

- Tal vez entiendas su te cuento una historia.

- Me vas a contar nuevamente que conociste a Pitt Sampras en el abierto de Nueva York – Había llegado a memorizar esa historia.

- Es el numero uno, Bella, el numero uno – Recalco el numero uno con sus dedos – Pero no, esa no es la historia y antes de que me interrumpas te diré que el escudo Masen es un símbolo – Lo mire ceñuda haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hablar – Me gusta cuando callas – Me miro divertido – Es un símbolo que cada hombre de mi familia le entrega a la mujer que más le importa en la vida, mi padre se lo entrego a mi madre como señal de su amor eterno, al igual que mi abuelo a mi abuela y asi hasta llegar al primer Masen que lo hizo – Ahora estaba de espaldas a mi.

Señales de alarmas como fuegos artificiales se prendieron en mi cabeza, pero simplemente me parecía demasiado increíble, imposible, para siquiera creerlo, para procesarlo. Creo que había dejado de respirar pues al abrir mi boca solo solte el aire contenido. Aquel sonido entre quejido y gruñido hizo que Edward de volviera a mi.

- 14 horas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que hace seis meses, veinte días y catorce horas me diste mis libros – Sin pensarlo más me levante a toda velocidad y salí corriendo, lejos de todo y de Edward.

.

.

Conduje una hora o algo así y sin pensarlo mucho llegue hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, a esas horas ya se estaba celebrando el baile de graduación y la música que se podía oír desde yo estaba. Baje y comencé a caminar rumbo al gimnasio donde se estaba la fiesta, la cual de un momento a otro cambio el un ritmo sumamente movido a una lenta balada, que estaba segura haber oído en alguna parte, era Bon Jovi y sin dudarlo era perfecta para el momento que estaba viviendo.

Me escondí en el lugar más oscuro que encontré y busque con mí mirada a Edward, no fue difícil hallarlo, estaba rodeado de varios compañeros, pero él parecía estar buscando a alguien, en el momento en que su mirada se clavo en el lugar donde estaba parada el coro de la canción se oia por todo el lugar

"…_Te agradezco por amarme  
>Por ser mis ojos<br>Cuando no podía ver  
>Por abrir mis labios<br>Cuando no podía respirar  
>Gracias por amarme…"<em>

Aquellas palabras eran perfectas y expresaban lo que yo sentía en ese momento, tal vez no se las diría hoy a Edward, pero algún dia lo haría, por que por primera vez estaba segura que el destino jugaría sus cartas a mi favor.

Al terminar la canción, camine por última vez por los pasillos de mi escuela, me subí a mi auto y sin mirar atrás me marche de Forks.

.

.

_7 años después_

_- Hola Edward – No tenia ningún sentido el seguir ocultando mi identidad._

_- No puedo creerlo, eres tú, lo sabia, sabia que te encontraría._

_Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que por un momento me costó respirar._

_- ¿Todo bien Señora Swan? – La voz del vigilante deshizo nuestro abrazo._

_- Si Nick, no hay problema-_

_Luego de darnos una última mirada se marchó, cuando lo hizo Edward tomo mi mano derecha y abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_- ¿Señora Swan?_

_- Si_

_- Isabella ¿estas casada?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOLO DIRE QUE SIENTO HORRORES LA TARDANZA! Espero que disfruten el capitulo y miles de millones de GRACIAS por sus comentarios!<strong>_

_**Besos **_

_**Lulu XD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Cullen v/s Swan**

Mire a Edward absolutamente sorprendida por su pregunta. No entendía en qué momento pudo deducir aquello, apenas y hace unos minutos nos habíamos vuelto a ver luego de siete años. Él estaba sin decir nada, supongo esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando finalmente mi cerebro hizo click y logre entender su confusión, el vigilante acababa de llamarme señora y no solo eso, sino que además utilizo mi nuevo apellido para referirse a mi. Sonreía a pesar de la situación y le devolví la mirada.

- No Edward, no estoy casada ni nada parecido.

- Pero él acaba de llamarte Señora Swan y lo último que recuerdo es que tu apellido es Cullen.

- Nick llama a todas las mujeres señoras, dice que si no puedo usar señorito se niega a utilizar el señorita.

- Pero te llamo Swan ¿acaso es tú nombre artístico o algo?

-No soy ninguna artista, solo curadora de arte.

-¿Entonces? – Realmente parecía no entender nada.

- Es sencillo, mi apellido ya no es Cullen.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunte si tienes hambre.

Nuevamente su mirada se clavo en mí, como si una segunda cabeza acabara de salirme en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Al notar que no me respondía, caí en la cuenta que tal vez él no deseaba cenar conmigo, que esto simplemente era un encuentro casual de dos personas que se conocieron en algún momento de su vida y que yo estaba armando castillos en el cielo por tenerlo frente a mí, realmente estos años me habían hecho una persona distinta, mi antigua yo se burlaría de mi y mi actitud hacia Edward.

Estaba por disculparme y despedirme de él, al menos esta vez si lo haría, cuando me sonrió y finalmente hablo.

- ¿Conoces un buen lugar para cenar?

Le sonríe de vuelta y lo lleve a mi restauran favorito de la ciudad.

.

.

- Este lugar es muy bonito Bella – Sonreía al escucharlo llamarme como lo hacia cuando estábamos en la secundaria, él fue la ultima persona que me llamo así - ¿Qué sucede?

- Hace siete años que nadie me llamaba así

- ¿Por qué? Todos te llaman Isabella.

Negué con la cabeza para luego añadir – Me llaman Marie.

- ¿Marie? Debo decir que no entiendo absolutamente nada – Tomo mi mano, un gesto tan familiar en él que por un instante sentí que solo habían pasado unos minutos y no años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que Carlisle no es mi padre.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz fue bastante elevada, pues algunas personas de mesas vecinas se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos, para luego seguir ocupados en sus propias vidas.

- Menos mal que no te lo dije cuando estabas bebiendo agua.

- Como es que Carlisle no es tu padre.

- En serio quieres que te explique el como – Le sonreí con ironía para luego continuar – En realidad siempre lo sospeche, yo no tenia ni el mas mínimo parecido a él o algún miembro de su familia, bastaba ver a mis hermanas para notar lo diferente que éramos.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Poco tiempo después de llegar a Nueva York un tipo se me acerco en la cafetería de la universidad, se presento como Emmett Swan, mi medio hermano, después de gritarle que estaba loco y que me dejara en paz, logro convencerme que hablara con él solo cinco minutos, durante todo ese tiempo tuve mi gas pimiento presionada fuertemente en mi mano escondida en mi bolso.

Fuimos interrumpidos unos minutos con la llegada de nuestra comida, ambos agradecimos al mesero, quien luego se marcho, indicándonos que cualquier cosa estaba a nuestra disposición. Note que Edward le daba una mirada extraña, para luego volver su atención a mi.

- Continúa por favor.

- Veo que estas muy curioso – Él asintió – Bueno los cincos minutos finalmente se transformaron en una hora, Emmett puede ser un encanto cuando desea. Me contó que Charlie, en términos prácticos mi verdadero padre, conoció a Renee cuando era solo una adolescente. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi abuelo.

- Para ¿Tú padre tiene la edad de tú abuelo? – Asentí – Vaya caja de sorpresas que resulto ser tú madre-

- Según me conto mi hermano y luego Charlie, ella lo sedujo y claro él se dejo seducir. Mi madre lo vio como una vía de escape, solo que no conto con que él no estuviera en lo más minino interesado en romper con su verdadera familia por ella o por mi.

- ¿Él sabia que tu madre estaba embarazada?

- Dijo que se entero mucho después. Cuando ya estaba casada por lo que supuso que mi padre era Carlisle.

- ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Vio una fotografía mía en la casa de mis abuelos que lo hizo dudar, por lo que me siguió la pista y me encontró.

- ¿Cómo supiste que él era tu padre?

- Mi corazón de hija lo supo en el momento exacto en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Isabella?

Al parecer me conocía bien como para saber que lo que acababa de decir era una absoluta mentira.

- Nos hicimos una prueba de ADN y bueno el resultado es obvio.

- ¿Qué paso con Carlisle? No lo consideras tu padre.

- Carlisle siempre será mi padre, no importa si tenga su ADN o no, él me crio y se hizo responsable de mi cuando solo era una adolescente, en cambio Charlie que era un hombre decidió huir.

- Entonces por que cambiaste tu apellido.

- Por que me niego a compartir el apellido con mi madre, prefiero romper cualquier lazo con ella. Ella siempre se dedico a criticar a todo el mundo y resulto ser alguien mucho peor de lo que alguna vez creí.

- Ellos saben de tu cambio de apellido.

- Si siguen viviendo en la misma dirección en Forks entonces si.

- ¿Qué?

Realmente la palabra de hoy para Edward era "QUÉ"

- Ellos debieron ser notificados de mi cambio de apellido, pues de alguna manera impugne la paternidad de Carlisle, realmente no entiendo mucho de esto, pero ellos están en conocimiento de mi cambio.

- ¿Carlisle lo sabia?

- Hable con él hace unos años, le explique que pese a que nunca tuvimos una relación perfecta él seria mi padre.

- ¿Carlisle y Renee sabían donde estabas?

- Si – Creo que algo estaba mal en la comida de Edward por qué estaba más lento de lo habitual.

- Durante todo este tiempo ellos lo supieron.

- Al menos hace seis años o algo así – Note como la cara de Edward pasaba por distintos colores hasta llegar al rojo furioso.

- Siete años Bella, siete años y nunca fueron capaces de decírmelo.

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Maldita sea – Se paro de golpe botando la silla al hacerlo, para luego marcharse del lugar.

Esta vez era Edward el que había huido….

* * *

><p><strong>No se esperaban esta sorpresa….bueno este capitulo es un regalo para una gran amiga que hoy esta de CUMPLEAÑOS y que me pidió como regalo un capi de la historia….asi que pueden darle las gracias jajjajajajjaja.<strong>

**PAULI espero que te guste mi humilde obsequio! Sé que lo encontraras muy breve, pero bueno intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo contando uno de los secretos que tenía guardado desde que comence la historia y que creo que más de alguna pudo haber sospechado!  
><strong>

**Y chicas también aprovecho para darle las GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios no saben la alegría que me da que les guste mi historia!**

**Besos a todas ( en especial a una)**

**LULU XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**La verdad **

Me quede unos segundos totalmente sorprendida por la actitud de Edward, pero mientras me recuperaba de la impresión, lance unos billetes sobre la mesa para paga la inexistente cena y sin pensarlo demasiado me fui tras él.

Honestamente no sabía si lograría alcanzarlo o siquiera si lo volvería a ver luego de su salida, pero una cosa era clara para mí no pensaba quedarme sentada esperando volver a verlo. De alguna manera para mi seguía siendo casi un sueño tenerlos frente a mí después de tantos años separados.

Cuando llegue a la puerta lo vi, caminaba de un lado a otro en un reducido espacio de la acera, una de sus manos estaba en sus cabellos dejándolos totalmente descolocados. No supe si debía o no acercarme a él, en teoría sabía que él no me dañaría, pero habían pasado mucho tiempo, así que solo me acerque lo suficiente para que notara mi presencia y oír como hablaba consigo mismo.

- No debí haber llegado tan lejos. No debí hacerlo solo – Dejo de hablar de golpe y sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro – Bella.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward?

- Siete años, siete años, eso es lo que sucede.

- Lo sé – Respondí casi murmurando y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Había perdido las esperanzas y ellos lo sabían, siempre lo supieron – Una risa sin una pizca de humos escapo de sus labios.

- Al menos ella lo sabía, mi madre quiero decir, ella sabia donde estaba. Mi padre es otro asunto, con él solo hable por teléfono cuando cambie mi apellido – De alguna manera sentí que debía defender a Carlisle.

- ¿Realmente dejaste de ser Cullen solo por qué no querías compartir con tu madre el apellido? – No entendí muy bien el cambio de tema, pero simplemente sentí que no era el momento para comenzar una discusión sobre lo que debíamos o no hablar.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Que no quisiera discutir no significaba que al menos tratara de entender por qué el cambio.

- Sé que hay algo más – Sus ojos me miraban como si quisieran colarse y ver mi interior.

No le respondí, en cambio tome su mano y lo lleve a un parque cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, aún no estaba tan frio y todavía nos quedaban algunas, o muchas cosas por hablar. Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego respondió tomándolas con mayor fuerza y algo en mí me hizo tener la esperanza que esto era solo el principio de una nueva unión.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi propio prado.

Ninguno hablo más después de eso y caminamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, no hubo incomodidad en no decirnos nada, creo que ambos teníamos mucho que pensar, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando llegamos lo guie hasta mi lugar favorito, bajo un enorme árbol y le indique que se sentara. Yo me quede unos minutos de pie observándolo y dándome cuenta que algunos sueños si pueden hacerse realidad. Luego me senté a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tienes razón – Di un largo suspiro y mi vista se perdió en el movimiento de las hojas que estaban en el suelo – Decidí cambiar mi apellido por que Renee siempre quiso ser una Swan y no pudo, sin importar como lo intento no lo logro, pero yo sin siquiera quererlo lo logre. Sé que suena estúpido, en especial por que mi decisión término hiriendo a quien siempre ha sido mi padre, pero cuando lo hice solamente pensé en la rabia que eso provocaría en ella y que sin importar cuanto gritaría, peleara o lo que sea que hace cuando estaba enfurecida conmigo, yo tenía algo que ella nunca tendría. Tanto luchar por no ser como ella, termine siendo peor.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo – Tú nunca podrías ser como ella….nunca.

- Siempre termino hiriendo a quienes quiero – Note como se tensó por unos instantes, fue algo apenas imperceptible, pero había sucedido – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te herí, que mi partida no te hizo daño.

- Estas tratando de decirme que me quieres.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que terminabas hiriendo a los que quieres, si quieres saber si me heriste es porque tú me quieres.

- Tal vez no te regale el escudo de mi familia – Fije mi mirada en su regalo de graduación que me ha acompañado durante todos estos años – pero ocupas un lugar aquí – Le indique mi corazón.

- Si quieres saberlo, si me heriste y me dolió tanto tú partida, que por un tiempo pensé que nunca podría reponerme – Sabia que me merecía esas palabras, pero eso no evitaba que me dolieran, trate de alejarme de Edward, mas no me lo permitió tomo mi mano con fuerza y siguió hablando – Fui al día siguiente del baile de graduación a decirte que me iría contigo, que no importaba si querías ir al fin del mundo yo te acompañaría. Cuando entre a tu habitación note que algo no estaba bien, la mayoría de tus libros no estaban y al abrir tu ropero no había ropa en él. Recuerdo que les grite a tus padres, culpándolos de tu partida, enrostrándoles la clase de personas que fueron para ti. Renee trato de callarme, pero Carlisle me dejo desahogarme.

- Esta helando.

Después de todas sus palabras fue lo único que atine a decir, porque honestamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que responderle después de eso y aunque era cierto que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, me miro como si estuviera loca. Todavía quedaba mucho por decir.

- Parece que no has cambiado del todo.

- Edward tenemos mucho que decirnos, pero no creo que este sea el lugar mas adecuado.

- ¿Y qué lugar propones?

- Mi departamento.

.

.

.

- Tienes una casa muy hermosa, Bella – Edward estaba de pie en medio de mi pequeño salón mirando todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Quieres una taza de café? – Negó con la cabeza – Entonces que quieres.

- Que vengas aquí – Índico el sofá – Y termínenos de hablar.

- Esta bien.

- No piensas decirme nada.

-¿Sobre qué? – No sabía muy bien, pero sentía que el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado.

- Por ejemplo porque después de todos estos años sigues usando la pulsera que te regale. Sabes lo que significa para mí, te lo conté. Acaso significa lo mismo para ti.

- Edward en el parque te dije que ocupas un lugar en mi corazón. Eso no es una respuesta.

- No sé qué quieres oír, siempre fui honesta contigo.

- Y aun así te marchaste como si tuvieras que huir de mí.

- Siempre lo supiste.

- ¿Me amas? Eso es lo que quieres decir – Su pregunta me dejo sin palabras, aunque mi mente no dejaba de gritarme la respuesta no lograba que las palabras salieran de mi boca – Maldita sea, merezco una respuesta Isabella.

- ¿Por qué? – Como siempre mi boca lograba articular preguntas, pero jamás respuestas.

- ¿Por qué? No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a preguntarlo.

- Éramos solo unos niños Edward, además tu sabias que me iría – Se levanto de golpe y sus ojos verdes parecían envueltos en llamas.

- Idiota que mi ¿no? – Su humor había cambiado por completo – Tienes razón Isabella, yo el niño sabía que te marcharías, claro que lo sabia, pero sabes en mi estupidez nunca te pregunte donde te irías y quieres saber por qué.

No sabia muy bien que responderle, nuevamente el tema había cambiado, aunque una parte de mi estaba agradecida, todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para poder afrontar la más importante de las preguntas de Edward, mis sentimientos por él. Decidí solo asentir con mi cabeza y seguir atenta a su monologo.

- Por que siempre tuve la esperanza que me invitaras a marcharme contigo, por que durante todos los meses que estuvimos juntos espere y espere, pero no lo hiciste y simplemente de un día para otro desapareciste.

Dejo de mirarme y camino hasta la ventana, sin decir ninguna palabra más.

- Edward yo….

No sabía que decir, _"perdóname" "no quise herirte" "pensé que era lo mejor",_ todo esas frases sonaban tan vacías y ninguna demostraba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Siempre pensé que al partir como lo hice nadie había sido herido, que fue lo mejor, pero ahora al ver el dolor en su rostro y sus palabras, sabía que había cometido un grave error.

- Durante semanas fui a una cafetería en Boston esperando verte, solo quería verte una vez más, no importaba que me saludaras o te sentaras junto a mí, quería mirarte y ver una sonrisa maravillosa inundando tu rostro, con eso yo hubiese podido seguir adelante, pero nunca te vi.

- ¿Pudiste seguir adelante al menos?

- Eso creía, pero….

Sin darme espacio para decir algo o siquiera respirar, Edward se abalanzo sobre mi y puso sus manos en mi nuca, acercándome fieramente a sus labios que en ese momento capturaban los míos en un beso que hizo que olvidara todo, incluso que hace dos segundos estábamos acaloradamente discutiendo.

- Esto no cambia nada – Lo dijo apenas separándome de sus labios.

- Lo sé.

- Todavía tienes mucho que explicarme – Una de sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, haciendo nuestra separación casi inexistente.

- Lo que tú digas.

-Tienes mucho que contarme – Su boca ahora estaba en mi cuello, en el lugar exacto donde mi pulso latía desenfrenado.

- Te lo diré todo – Mi voz sonaba extraña para mis oídos, pero nunca antes me había sentido como me estaba sintiendo ahora, como si en cualquier momento me desintegraría producto que la combustión espontanea que mi cuerpo iba a sufrir.

- Llevo años soñando con esto – Una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear con los botones de mi blusa – Sentirte así – Uno de sus dedos acaricio suavemente mi piel expuesta – Tenerte así – su brazo se afianzo más a mi cintura.

- Edward….no creo que sea una buena idea – Su boca volvió a atacar mi cuello y olvide por qué razón no creía que era una de las mejores ideas que alguien pudo tener.

- ¿Estas segura? – No, en lo absoluto gritaba una parte de mí, pero la que trataba de pensar con claridad respondía de forma afirmativa. Me beso unos instantes más y luego se separó de mí.

-Todavía quedan cosas por aclarar, pero me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos - Me miro sin entender nada – Mi ventana está abierta para ti, solo para ti.

No necesito nada más, tomo mi mano y se dejó guiar hasta mi habitación. Quedaba mucho por decir, mucho por hablar, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a mi cuarto, supe que llevaba años añorando volver a dormir entre sus brazos.

.

.

Al despertar decidimos que Edward iría a buscar sus cosas al hotel, no tenía sentido que se hospedara en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa, me dio un largo beso antes de partir, preludio de todo lo que sucedería entre nosotros una vez que todo fuera hablado.

Solo unos minutos después de que se marchara, sentí el timbre de mi apartamento, pensé que tal vez había olvidado algo o era alguna niña exploradora vendiendo galletas, cualquiera fuera la opción quien estaba tras la puerta estaba impaciente, pues volvió a tocarlo solo unos segundos después del primer toque, por lo que decidí darme prisa antes de que siguiera tocando.

Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta no sabia si realmente sentirme sorprendida, pues era obvio que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría y ahora estaba ahí frente a mí.

- Me preguntaba cuando tardarías en aparecer.

- Él esta aquí – Ni siquiera un saludo, no es que esperara un rencuentro de películas, pero al menos un _"buenos días"_ no seria tan dañino.

- ¿Él? Te refieres a Edward.

- No juegues conmigo niña, no te conviene – La mire por unos segundos dándome cuenta lo poco que había cambiado en estos años, ni siquiera la mirada de desdén que siempre me dirigía era distinta. Suspire con fuerza antes de decir algo y también buscando la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a su tan especial manera de tratarme.

- Dime que es lo quieres….madre

Simplemente hay cosas que son inevitables y que Renee estuviera nuevamente frente a mi era una de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque no lo crean nuevo capítulo, se que no es el mejor del mundo, pero luego de hacerlo y rearmarlo varias veces, decidi que mi cabeza loca no podia más y acá se los traigo!<br>**

** SOLO LES DIRE GRACIAS TOTALES por su paciencia, ni siquiera intentare justificar mi ausencia, solo pedirles disculpas por tanta espera!  
><strong>

**No me queda nada mas que desearles que tengan una maravillosa semana y espero de corazón que nos leamos pronto.**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Échame a mí la culpa**

_- Dime que es lo quieres….madre_

_Simplemente hay cosas que son inevitables y que Renee estuviera nuevamente frente a mi era una de ellas._

_.  
><em>

- Vine recordarte la promesa que me hiciste.

- Pudiste haberme enviado un correo recordándomela.

- No confió en tu palabra, además debía ver con mis propios ojos lo poco fiable que eres.

- Yo he cumplido mi promesa.

No pude evitar que mi mente viajara al momento exacto en que había hecho aquella dichosa promesa, lo único que me motivo a darle mi palabra a Renee fue el hecho de que no paraba de decir que mis hermanas quedaron devastadas con mi partida y que mis retorno y la posibilidad de que volviera a partir solo les causaría más daño.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquel momento, fue a los pocos días que se les notifico a mis padres que yo era oficialmente un Swan, mi madre apareció de la misma manera y nuestra conversación giro sobre una sola cosa, la mala persona que yo era.

.

_- Espero que ahora estés feliz con lo que lograste, Isabella, destruiste a nuestra familia._

_- ¿Destruir? Realmente tú y yo tenemos visiones completamente opuestas acerca del significado de esa palabra._

_- No me hables en ese tono, sigo siendo tu madre._

_- Por supuesto que lo sé, mi problemas no es quien es mi madre, sino quien era mi padre._

_Vi como su cara se enrojecía por la ira mal disimulada, si no hubieses estado en un restorán concurrido podría haber apostado que tendría el tamaño de su mano en mi rostro,_

_- Eres una desagradecida, hice lo que considere mejor._

_- Para quien ¿para ti o para mí?_

_- Te marchaste como si fueras una delincuente. Ni te imaginas lo que tuvimos que soportar por tu culpa – Como era de esperar no me dio una respuesta y comenzó a atacarme de otra manera._

_- ¿Mi culpa?_

_- Por supuesto, la forma en que desapareciste, solo provoco que nos transformáramos en el comidillo del pueblo, sabes las humillaciones que sufrimos por la falta de consideración a tu familia._

_- Y alguna vez te preguntaste si yo sufrí por la falta de consideración que mis padres tuvieron conmigo._

_- Tuviste mucho más de lo que merecías, más de lo que cualquier muchachita de tu edad hubiese soñado._

_Realmente no sabía si gritar, llorar, reír o comenzar a golpearme en las paredes. Es que acaso estábamos hablando de mi vida o la de otra persona._

_- ¿Qué deseas madre? Dímelo para que esta absurda conversación acabe pronto._

_- Nadie puede saber lo que acaba de suceder Isabella, nadie._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Que es lo que nadie puede saber qué tú y yo nos acabamos de ver._

_- A que Carlisle no es tu verdadero padre – Se llevó la taza de café a los labios, como si acabara de dar el reporte del clima o algún otro tipo de noticia sin importancia._

_- Tarde o temprano mis hermanas se enteraran._

_- No tienen por hacerlo si tú no vuelves._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Se perfectamente que nunca estuvo entre mis planes, próximos y no tan próximos, volver, pero que mi madre lo dijera como una prohibición me provoco un rechazo inmediato._

_- Después de tu partida, tus hermanas quedaron devastadas, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de despedirte e incluso ese amigo tuyo Edward, sufrió con tu partida. Tu egoísmo hizo que personas inocentes sufrieran._

_- Yo no quería que eso sucediera – No pude evitar sonar como una niña pequeña._

_- Pero sucedió. Hagamos un trato Isabella, tú nunca más volverás a saber nada de mí, no te molestare o buscare, pero con la condición que nunca vuelvas a Forks o te pongas en contacto con tus hermanas o con cualquiera que haya pertenecido a tu pasado._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_- Sera como si nunca hubieses existido._

_.  
><em>

_Y con tal de dejar de tener a mi madre en frente accedí a tu propuesta y lo había cumplido todo tal como ella me lo propuso._

- Déjame recordarte que tu promesa consistía en no volver a aparecer en mi vida, eres tu quien no cumplió.

- Entonces a quien acabo de ver salir de tu departamento es el clon de Edward.

- ¿Acaso sigues a Edward?

- Planeas que esta conversación la tengamos en este pasillo.

Por un instante se cruzó en mi mente la idea de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, porque lo que menos deseaba era tenerla en mi casa, invadiendo mi espacio, pero por otro lado deseaba salir pronto de todo esto, por lo que abrí la puerta por completo y la deje pasar.

Como era de esperar al entrar hizo un escrutinio minucioso de cada cosa y espacio de mi casa, mirando todo con su inigualable aire de superioridad.

- No te ha servido de mucho ser la hija de un millonario - Sin esperar que le indicara algo o siquiera hablara se sentó en uno de mis sofás - Vives casi como una persona pobre.

- ¿Pobre? - Realmente necesitaba ajustar el uso de sus palabras, tal vez no vivía rodeada de lujos, pero mi hogar era perfecto.

- Supongo que Charlie no le causo ni la más mínima gracia que resultaras ser su hija.

- Mas bien no le resulto ni la más mínima gracia que tu resultaras ser mi madre.

Me sentí feliz de ver como su cara cambiaba de tener aquel aire de satisfacción a mostrar un total fastidio.

- No piensas preguntarme como esta Charlie.

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- Que extraño, es exactamente la misma respuesta que me dio él cuando le pregunte si quería saber de ti – Me senté frente a ella.

- Charlie Swan no dejo nada bueno en mi vida - Y como si no la hubiera escuchado la primera vez volvió a recalcar su punto - nada.

Era increíble como a medida que pasaban los años sus palabras ya no provocaban nada en mí, era más que obvio que lo que acababa de decirme era el único objetivo de herirme, pero ya todo lo que saliera de su boca me era indiferente.

- Pero dejémonos de estupideces y hablemos de lo que realmente importa.

- Así que el encuentro con mi verdadero padre no tiene importancia para ti.

- Por supuesto que no. Ese hombre me abandono apenas supo de mi embarazo.

- ¿Tu no sabías que era casado? ¿Qué tenía una familia?

- Era una inocente muchachita que fue engatusada por uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre – Cruzo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, un gesto con el que trato de darle mas carácter a sus palabras.

- ¿Inocente muchachita? En serio madre ¿eras inocente? Tengo que entender que tú creías que Charles Swan era un hombre soltero.

- El pasado es pasado y a nadie le importa.

- ¿Por qué engañaste a Carlisle?

- Deja el tema por la paz, Isabella - Mi madre estaba fastidiada por mis preguntas, pero no me interesaba que aquello le molestara, tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de obtener algunas respuestas.

- Merezco que me contestes, durante toda mi vida me hiciste creer que mi padre era otro hombre, me engañaste.

- No seas tan dramática Isabella, nadie resulto herido, ni muerto. Además hice lo que creí que era lo mejor – Nuevamente repetía lo mismo que me dijo años atrás.

- ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti?

Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Acaso Carlisle fue un mal padre?

- Toda la vida te dedicaste a señalar con el dedo todos y cada uno de los defectos de los otros, haciendo sentir menos a cualquiera que según tu no tuviera la altura moral para ir al cielo.

- Soy una mujer intachable.

- Dios Santo Renee – Me levante de golpe del sillón donde estaba – Tuviste una hija a los diecisiete años, hiciste que Carlisle se casara contigo aun sabiendo que no era mi verdadero padre y que no tenía responsabilidad alguna que asumir, mientras que quien resulto serlo era un hombre casado que te doblaba en edad ¿Qué parte de toda esta historia te hace intachable?

- Hice todo lo necesario para redimirme.

- ¿Tu redención consistió en no deshacerte de mí? - Vi como callaba unos segundos antes de responder.

- Tú eres mi castigo y la prueba viviente de que cometí un gran error, todos los días de mi vida voy a recordar que caí en tentación.

- Bueno al menos finalmente eres capaz de decirme que soy un error.

- Tu llegada cambio mi vida y mis planes - Me enfrento con la mirada - Quiero que esto te quede claro y solo lo diré una vez. Seduje a Charles porque lo vi como una vía de escape a mi insulsa vida en Forks, estaba segura que con mi juventud lo lograría y lo hice, pero jamás creí que mis planes fallaran. Pensé que una vez que estuviéramos juntos dejaría a su familia y sobre todo al saber que estaba embarazada, mas no lo hizo apenas le conté, fue muy claro en decirme que yo solo fui un pasatiempo mientras estaba en el pueblo.

No pude evitar mirar a mi madre con cierta tristeza, fue una muchachita idiota que creyó que su plan era infalible, se arriesgó y todo resulta mal.

- Cuando descubrí que está embarazada estaba tan desesperada que vi a Carlisle como mi tabla de salvación, le dije que estaba esperando su hijo y como era de suponer se casó conmigo.

- Así sin más.

- ¿Él sabía que le mentías?

- Carlisle era ingenuo, pero no un idiota. Si no lo sabía, pero al menos lo sospechaba. Cuando me di cuenta que Charles no iba a responder, lo trasforme a él en el padre de mi hijo - Dio un suspiro - en tu padre.

- Tan malo hubiese sido ser una madre soltera.

- Hubiese sido lo peor que me pasara en la vida.

- Carlisle es un gran hombre.

- Lo es.

Ambas callamos unos minutos, lo que acababa de decirme era algo que yo sabía, pero oírlo de sus labios era algo sumamente distinto.

- Espero que tu curiosidad este satisfecha Isabella - No sabía que esperaba que respondiera, así que solo calle - Ahora hablemos de lo importante.

- ¿Y qué es eso madre?

- Incumpliste tu promesa.

- No he vuelto a Forks, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

- Una de mis hijas está sufriendo.

- Supongo que no te refieres a mí – Volví a ocupar mi asiento frente a ella.

- No seas absurda. Estoy aquí por Jane.

- ¿Jane? – No entendía muy bien que tenía que ver una de mis hermanas con la aparición de mi madre, por un momento pensé que algo grave le había sucedido.

- Si, Jane, tú hermana. Supongo que pese a que huiste como una delincuente de nuestra casa, aun la recuerdas.

- Nunca he olvidado a la gente que me importa – E incluso a ti te recuerdo, pese a todo lo que he hecho por olvidar que eres mi madre, quise agregar, pero me contuve. No necesitaba iniciar una nueva discusión son sentido, que solo retrasaría saber lo que había sucedido con Jane.

- La felicidad de tu hermana corre peligro.

No supe con certeza por qué, pero sus palabras un escalofrió que solo provoco que mi cuerpo entero se tensara.

- ¿Cómo? - Una parte de mi mente me gritaba que nada bueno saldría de la boca de mi madre, al menos bueno para mí.

- Jane lleva casi cuatro años de una maravillosa relación. Su historia de amor es como sacaba de un cuento de hadas. Ella lo rescato de un amor que no valía la pena y desde entonces nunca se han separado, creo que nunca he visto un amor como el de ellos.

- Ni siquiera el tuyo con Carlisle – Sabia que aquello la molestaría, pero necesitaba desquitarme de alguna manera.

Volvió a hablar demostrándome que había decidido ignorar mi comentario.

- Ellos se aman y están próximos a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, pero acaba de aparecer un fantasma del pasado que ha puesto todo en peligro.

- Si es verdad lo mucho que se aman, un fantasma del pasado no debería arruinar su maravillosa historia de amor.

- Él es un hombre muy especial que tal vez se sienta confundido por aquel amor de niños.

- Realmente no entiendo a que viene toda esta historia. Acaso quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido en mi infancia contándome esta historia de cuentos.

- No, quiero que por primera vez en tu vida no seas una mujer egoísta y pienses en los demás.

Mil pensamientos y respuestas cruzaron mi mente, pero me contuve porque quería llegar pronto al final de la cuestión y lo más importante necesitaba que mis sospechas fueran aclaradas.

- Podrías ser más clara y decirme que tengo yo que ver con todo esto.

- ¿Es que acaso no sospechas a que me refiero?

Por supuesto que lo sospechaba, pero no le daría la satisfacción de decir su nombre, por lo que me recogí de hombros en señal de negativa.

- El nombre del prometido de tu hermana es Edward Masen.

- ¿Edward?

- Si, Isabella, Edward y Jane son novios y están prontos a casarse, por lo que tu aparición solo traerá desdichas.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Lo correcto y por si no confías en mi – Busco algo en su bolso – Toma – Estiro su brazo para dejarme cerca de mi visión un sobre – Es la invitación de la boda.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en el sofá más cercano a la ventana. En la mesita del café aquel sobre que Renee dejó parecía mirarme como burlándose de mí. Estaba por salir a correr para despejar mi mente cuando el sonido del timbre me alerto que él había regresado.

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta y la abrí. Ahí estaba con su sonrisa y un enorme ramo de globos de diferentes formas, en su otra mano sostenía su maleta. No me dio tiempo a pensar cuando su boca capturo mis labios, haciéndonos entrar rápidamente a ambos a mi apartamento. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, lo mire fijamente y le hice la pregunta que llevaba varias horas dando vuelta en mi cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que te casas con Jane, mi hermana?

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre GRACIAS…GRACIAS…GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas, palabras de ánimo y su apoyo!<strong>

**Debo reconocer que me costó bastante la conversación entre Bella y su madre (honestamente no creo que me haya quedado tan bien, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo)**

**Besito a todas y que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Lulu XD**

**P.E. Solo les adelantare que nada es lo que parece!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Dicen por ahí**

Edward me miró fijamente como tratando de entender las palabras que acababa de decir, luego de su breve inspección a mis ojos, estallo en la más sonora de las carcajadas que había oído alguna vez, soltó los globos que aún estaban en su mano y se fueron directo hasta el techo de mi departamento. Observe desde mi lugar la invitación a su boda que estaba sobre la mesita del café y me fue imposible no unirme a sus risas.

Honestamente no entendía muy bien el por qué él reía, aunque ese sentimiento de no entender nada no me era ajeno si él estaba involucrado. Mi risa tenía una razón poderosa, la seudo invitación que me entrego mi madre estaba fechada hace casi ocho meses atrás, si trataba de herirme debió haber dicho que ya estaban casados y no que se iban a casar. Ahora entendía por qué término embarazada a la edad de diecisiete, realmente era un asco a la hora de urdir planes.

Lentamente nuestro ataque se fue calmando, como también lo hacia nuestra respiración, parecía que acabábamos de correr una maratón.

- Bella - Estaba con las manos en sus rodillas, inclinado por el cansancio que provoco tanta risa - ¿Dónde has sacado eso?

- Renee Cullen.

- ¿Tu madre estuvo aquí? - Su mirada cambio de la alegría de hace unos momentos a la seriedad absoluta.

Acaricia su mejilla, pero no me le respondí de inmediato, en cambio tome su mano y lo guie hasta el sofá donde se sentó.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No, gracias – Al parecer Edward no entendía del todo mi cambio de tema.

- Yo iré por un té - Bese su mejilla y fui hasta la cocina, realmente no había tenido tiempo de nada desde que se marchó en la mañana.

Estaba preparando todo cuando oí el sonido del timbre, iba a pedirle a Edward que abriera, pero me di cuenta que aquello no era necesario cuando oí otra voz un tanto amortiguada. Por un instante creí que era mi madre, que había vuelto, pero note que era otro hombre el que estaba ahí.

_- Me gustaría comprobar con mis propios ojos que Marie está bien - Que rayos hacia Ben en mi casa._

- Ella está bien

_- No es que dude de su palabra Señor…-_ Dejo la palabra en el aire dándole pie a que se presentara, pero al parecer Edward no estaba dispuesto a cooperar por qué no lo oí hablar por lo que continuo - _pero ella nunca falta al trabajo y nos hemos preocupado._

- ¿Así que supongo que las flores son de parte de todo el grupo que se ha preocupado por ella? - Por un instante pensé en salir y decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, al no saber con certeza que pensaba hacer Edward, pero mi lado más oscuro decidió seguir oculta esperando por lo que él haría.

_- Son…las flores…son de mi… mi parte._

- ¿Sabes que a ella no le gusta las flores? Al menos no las rosas.

_- ¿Usted la conoce?_

- Ella es mi mujer - Casi derramo todo el contenido de la taza que acababa de servirme, al oír lo que acababa de decir.

_- ¿Su qué?_

- No sabías que Marie - Casi podría apostar que estaba sonriendo - era una mujer casada, más bie ¿es una mujer casada?

_- Pero ella…nunca…no tenía idea…no sabía._

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora ya lo sabes muchacho - Tuve que contener la risa, por como acababa de llamarlo. Ben solo era un año más joven que yo, por lo tanto de Edward, así que era un sinsentido llamarlo así.

_- Si, gracias -_ Casi logro sentir lástima por Ben, casi, pero dado que trate de explicarle en todos los idiomas posibles que no estaba interesada en nada con él, que no fuera una relación laboral. Agradecía todo lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Pensé que ya se había marchado, pero lo oí hablar nuevamente - _¿Cuándo se casaron?_ - Honestamente esa era la palabra del día y al parecer siempre con el mismo novio.

- Un trece de agosto de hace casi siete años atrás. Una tranquila tarde de otoño rodeado de todos nuestros seres queridos, ella me acepto - Estuve a punto de soltar un suspiro por sus palabras.

_- Creo que será mejor que me marche._

- Si muchacho, es lo mejor - Oí como la puerta se cerraba y supuse que finalmente se había marchado, lo cual yo aproveche para salir de mi escondite.

- ¿Así que estamos casados? - El aún estaba de espalda, al oírme se volteó y pude ver que tenía el ramo de flores en sus manos.

- Oh si Señora Masen y muy felizmente casados - Las lanzo al papelero que estaba cerca de la entrada - Aunque ese pobre hombre palideció ante la noticia. Eres malvada Marie al no habérselo contado.

- ¿Yo soy la malvada?

- Si, eres muy mala - Me abrazo con fuerza y fue él quien me guio esta vez hasta el sillón - Y una rompecorazones.

Una vez acomodados en nuestros lugares me recargue en su pecho, era extraño darme cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado estos años.

- Así que tu madre estuvo aquí.

- Si, se marchó hace unas horas.

- ¿A que vino? - Podía notar como su voz se teñía de preocupación.

- No es obvio - Me miro confundido - A invitarme a tu boda.

- Así que de ahí sacaste esa loca idea.

- Si, pero quieres oír algo más divertido aun - Entrelazo nuestras manos y me acerco aún más a él.

- Por supuesto.

- La invitación es de hace ocho meses, me pregunto durante cuánto tiempo la tenía en su bolso esperando entregármela.

- Realmente tu madre está mal - Movió su cabeza negativamente - muy mal.

- Ella siempre creyó que tú y Jane eran la pareja ideal. De hecho me pidió varias veces ayuda para que hiciera de Cupido.

- Jane es una gran mujer, pero no eres tú.

- Mi hermana es mi opuesto completo – Sonreí al recordar las muchas diferencias que teníamos –Me gustaría verla, saber cómo esta.

- Esta bien, muy bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Creo que tal vez entiendo un poco a que se debe esa disparatada idea de tu madre - Me levante un poco para verlo a la cara - Desde que te fuiste Jane y yo nos fuimos haciendo cada vez más amigos, de hecho ella fue la única persona que pudo evitar que destruyera tu habitación cuando me di cuenta que te habías marchado - No pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que acababa de decirme - Pese a que me fui de Forks a la universidad de Washington seguimos en contacto, necesitaba tener alguna conexión con tu familia por si se enteraran de cualquier cosa de tu paradero, nuestro lazo se fue afianzando con el tiempo.

- Y se hicieron novios - Lo dije como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo y sin poder ocultar un deje de celos en mis palabras

- ¿Qué? No Bella, ella se transformó en mi amiga, pero nada más…bueno tal vez los demás piensan que es algo mas - Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que hablaba hasta transformarse en un murmullo.

- ¿Los demás? ¿algo mas?

- Supongo que Jane te lo contaría si estuviese aquí, así que técnicamente no estoy haciendo nada malo - Estaba hablando consigo mismo así que no quise interrumpirlo con alguna pregunta - Como te dije estos años nos fuimos haciendo más amigos, en especial al regresar - Quería saber por qué Jane parecía no haberse marchado del pueblo o si es que había ido a la universidad, pero me contuve, ya habría tiempo para aquello - Nos apoyamos mutuamente y es por eso que me pidió ayuda cuando decidió confesarse.

- ¿Confesarse? - Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

- Calma cariño - Acaricio mi mejilla - Jane está bien, solo que hizo un descubrimiento que lo cambio todo y me necesitaba a su lado.

- ¿Estaba embarazada?

- Pensé que yo era el que tenía el derecho a hacerte una pregunta al día - Nos sonreímos al recordar aquel juego – No, tú hermana no tiene hijos, lo que quería compartir con tus padres y tu hermana pequeña era que estaba en pareja - Lo mire extrañada.

- Acaso su novio es un asesino serial o algo así, para que necesitara tu apoyo.

- No era novio, sino más bien novia.

- ¿Novia? – Mi voz se elevó una octava y sonó como si esa fuera una palabra totalmente desconocida para mí.

- Si, novia. Creo que ahora entiendes porque necesitaba apoyo - Asentí de manera afirmativa, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo tomo Renee.

- Pero tuvo novios en la secundaria ¿Cómo? - Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Se enamoró y creo que va más allá del hecho de si era hombre o mujer, simplemente su corazón encontró a su otra mitad y no pudo dejarla partir.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo mi madre? ¿Carlisle?

- No lo saben.

- Creo que me perdí en algún punto, no entiendo nada.

- Menuda novedad - Me dio un suave beso en los labios - Creo que si dejas de preguntar podré contarte la historia completa - Me miro como esperando que lo desafiara, pero no lo hice - En mitad de la cena tu madre conto el sufrimiento y la vergüenza que estaban viviendo los Anderson, su hijo Mathew acababa de contarle a sus padres que era gay y llevaba dos años viviendo con su pareja en California, como supondrás ella solo hablo de lo negativo que aquella aberración significaba, que iba contra la naturaleza que dos personas del mismo sexo estuvieran juntas.

- Pobre Jane ¿Qué hizo?

- Además de no tocar en lo absoluto su comida, no dijo nada, hasta que Tanya le recordó que una de las razones de la cena era que ella quería hacer un anuncio. Nunca había visto a nadie más pálida, por un instante pensé que se desmayaría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio tomo mi mano y hablo - Callo unos segundos no si para entregarle mayor dramatismo a sus palabras - Les conto que éramos novios.

- ¿Qué?

- Se vio tan acorralada que la única salida que encontró fue incluirme a mí en la noticia.

- Supongo que mi madre murió un instante de felicidad por verlos como pareja.

- Creo que tu hermana ni siquiera termino de contar la noticia y ya estaba planeando el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, pero honestamente aquello no me importo ha sido mi relación más larga, sin importar lo falsa que sea.

- ¿Siguen falsamente juntos?

- Si, acabamos de tener nuestro tercer falso aniversario.

- ¿Y la novia de Jane?

- Para Alice ha sido muy difícil la situación, pero lo lleva lo mejor que puede.

- ¿Alice?

- Es el nombre de la novia de tu hermana. Creo que te gustara, es alguien realmente agradable y ama a Jane. Trabaja como mecánico en Forks desde hace cuatro años, al parecer se conocieron cuando ella fue a reparar tu moto.

- ¿Mi moto? ¿Y Jacob?

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Mi madre también el prohibió a Jane verlo.

- Jacob no es el único mecánico en Forks - Su voz sonó molesta – Por si no lo sabias.

- Lo sé, solo tenía curiosidad - Era extraño pero me era imposible no asociar a mi amigo con la reparación de cualquier cosa que tuviera motor.

- Pues para que sepas Jacob está bien, dijo para que no preocupes.

- ¿Lo has visto? - Después de hacer la pregunta me arrepentí de inmediato.

- Si, a los pocos días de partir me golpeo en las afueras de una cafetería.

- Jake te golpeo - Sabia que aquello había sucedido hace años, pero no pude evitar horrorizarme al imaginar la escena de pelea entre ambos,

- Si, Jake - Lo dijo como si fuera una mala palabra - Me golpeo, aunque él tampoco quedo muy bien.

- Pero por que se pelearon.

- Jacob me dijo que era un cobarde al no haberte detenido, sobre todo si lo que sentía por ti era real, que no te merecía en lo absoluto por que no estaba a tu altura y no puedo negar que por un momento le creí, aunque aquello no evito que le devolviera todos y cada uno de los golpes.

- Oh Edward - Me recargue en su pecho.

- Cariño esto ocurrió hace años, aunque si quieres te puedo indicar donde me golpeo para que me cures con tus besos.

- Por un instante pensé que podrían haber peleado por Jane – No se por qué, pero me encantaba la idea que mi hermana y mi amigo estuvieran juntos.

- No, Jane tiene a su Alice la cual la ama tanto que ha aceptado vivir su relación a la sombra todos estos años.

- Y tú ¿también tuviste alguna relación en las sombras en estos años?

- No - Negó varias veces con la cabeza como para darle mayor énfasis a su punto - Simplemente deje de intentarlo, era injusto con ellas compararlas todo el tiempo contigo y que resultaran derrotadas, además creo que terminaban detestándome por el poco interés que demostraba en ellas. Así que simplemente me dedique a esperar que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

Era extraño, pero siempre pensé en Edward como una persona romántica y llena de detalles para la persona que conquistara su corazón.

- Y ahora estamos aquí.

- Si lo estamos - dejo mi espalda apoyada en el sofá dejándome bajo el - Quiero que entiendas que si estoy aquí, a tu lado es porque soy un hombre libre, sin novias, esposas ni nada de nada.

- Lo sé - Acaricia la punta de su nariz con mi dedo hasta llegar a sus labios y delinearlos - Nunca le creí a mi madre cuando me contó la historia de amor que supuestamente has vivido con mi hermana. No confió en ella desde - Me tome un segundo para pensar - nunca y hoy espero haberla visto por última vez y sabes algo más.

- Se muchas cosas más, pero no sé exactamente a lo que te refieres – Me susurro muy cerca de mis labios.

- Que fui una estúpida al aceptar la propuesta de Renee de mantenerme alejada de mis hermanas, incluso de Carlisle. Me comporte como una niña caprichosa solo para sacármela de encima - Me levante de golpe, provocando que Edward también lo hiciera – No puedo creer que incluso desde lejos pudo manipular mi vida y yo pensé que huyendo de Forks me dejaría en paz, pero ya no más – Lo mira fijamente – Hoy por fin corte cualquier lazo que me pudiese unir con Renee Cullen.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza y hacían que recargara mi espalda en su pecho.

- Eres increíble y decidas lo que decidas estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias - Me volví entre sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza. Me estaba convirtiendo en la cursi heroína de una película romántica.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo Bella, lo hice desde el primer instante en que apareciste frente a mí, aunque me ignoraste por completo e incluso me gruñiste al decirme hola.

- Repítemelo.

- El que ¿Qué me gruñiste? - Levante mi mirada para cruzarla con la suya y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro - Te amo Isabella y me encanta poder finalmente decir esas palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo ser dichas.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y suspire como intentando empaparme de aquellas palabras por primera vez dichas, sé que muchos dicen que una acción a veces es más potente que las frases, él había hecho durante esos ocho meses que estuvimos juntos como amigos más que cualquier otra persona en mi vida entera, pero sin importar que lo obvio que podía resultar todas sus acciones y sus intenciones, me di cuenta que una parte de mi llevaba años esperando oír esas dos palabras de sus labios y finalmente las había tenido, Edward me amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas lo primero que debo hacer es darle las gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior y en especial aquellas que se tomaron su tiempo para hacerme una crítica por el vuelco que pudieron creer que daría la historia. Sus palabras fueron significativas para mí. Realmente quede impresionaba por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí, así que por eso hice mi mayor esfuerzo en tener el capítulo lo más pronto posible.<strong>

**Les cuento que el capítulo anterior y parte de este estaban escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo que no crean que fue una salida de último minuto la pizca de drama que pudo existir!**

**Como pueden notar también esta historia esta pronta a llegar a su fin, como siempre he dicho no me gustan las vueltas innecesarias. Solo les adelanto que el próximo capítulo finalmente Edward y Bella tendrán un encuentro más cercano y si la inspiración me ayuda espero subir el día de San Valentín!**

**Ya no las aburro más con esta nota!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Volando entre tus brazos**

Edward tomo mi mano dulcemente y comenzó el mismo a guiarme a mi habitación, esta noche ya no dormiríamos como aquellos adolescentes de antaño en Forks, sino que finalmente llegaríamos a conectarnos en la más profunda de las uniones donde el cuerpo y el alma se vuelven una. Era tan cierto que lo que alguna vez leí y que en aquel entonces encontré tan cursi, para desnudar tu cuerpo, primero que tienes que desnudar tu alma frente a la persona que amas y eso era lo que ambos acabábamos de hacer y lo que seguiríamos haciendo.

No alcanzamos a llegar a mi puerta cuando mis labios fueron atacados por los suyos, atrás quedaron sus besos dulces y tiernos, estos eran exigentes y llenos de grandes promesas. Parecíamos adictos, el uno del otro, no logrando obtener lo suficiente con la unión de nuestros labios, mientras su lengua hacía su propia danza con la mía y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con avaricia.

- Eres adictiva Isabella, no creo que algún día pueda dejar de besarte.

- Si no lo haces, creo que nunca llegaremos a mi habitación - Levanto su cabeza que hasta ese momento viajaba por mi cuello dejando pequeños besos.

- Pues veré lo que puedo hacer – Me cargo estilo novia y casi corrió el pequeño trecho que nos quedaba para llegar a mi habitación y más específicamente a mi cama.

Me dejo en medio de mi cuarto y me observo durante unos segundos sin decir palabra, parecía como si quisiera memorizarme, pues sus ojos fueron de arriba abajo. Luego me tomo por la cintura para acercarme a él.

- Me encantaría que este lugar estuviera lleno de velas.

- Acaso eres pirómano o tienes una extraña fijación con el fuego – Beso la punta de mi nariz

- Y ahí está mi romántica Isabella.

- No necesito velas o un camino de pétalo de rosas para saber que esta noche es especial.

Al parecer lo deje sin palabras, pero su mirada era suficiente para saber que lo estaba sintiendo, pude ver todo el amor que sentía por mí, pero también todo el deseo que sentía en ese momento y que oscurecía sus ojos siempre tan claros.

Tome su mano y esta vez fui yo quien lo guio hasta la cama, me acosté lentamente en ella, llevándolo conmigo, Edward solo sonreía y se dejaba llevar por mí. Muy lentamente comencé a desabotonar su camisa, la que una vez lista lance a algún lugar, quede unos momentos sin habla al contemplar su fuerte pecho y sus brazos, no eran los más musculosos del mundo, pero sabía que me protegerían para siempre.

- Eres tan hermosa, todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para que viera cuan real era, pellizque su brazo.

- Ey ¿y eso por qué?

- Para que veas cuan real es todo esto.

- Y no podías hacer algo distinto para demostrármelo.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Si, podía haber tocado otras partes.

Tomo una de mis manos y la guio al lugar exacto donde deseaba ser tocado.

- Ese toque lo hacer muy real, Bella, muy real.

Yo seguí su ejemplo y lleve una de sus manos a uno de mis pechos para que terminara de convencerse de lo real que era esto, sin necesidad de causarle dolor nuevamente.

- No sabes cuantos años llevo soñando con esto – Le dio un suave toque a unos de mis pezones ya erectos producto de la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi cuerpo hasta que se adentraron en mi blusa. Me levante unos centímetros y lo ayude a quitármela, para que ir poco a poco apartando las barreras que nos separaban. No pude evitar notar el ligero temblor de sus manos al llegar a mi sujetador, mi respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y creo que cuando sus labios tocaron la porción de mis pechos que no estaba cubierta, deje de respirar por unos segundos,

Continuo besando mi piel desnuda hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde sentí su lengua y luego el aire escapando como un soplido de entre sus labios me hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Luego sus manos repitieron su camino de labios subiendo por mis costados de tal manera que me hacia sentir venerada con cada uno de sus toques.

- Simplemente superas todas mis expectativas – Me beso profundamente – Estar aquí a tu lado debe ser lo mas cercano al paraíso que alguien puede estar.

No sé realmente muy bien como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro mi brassier fue lanzado lejos de mí. Solo di un pequeño agradecimiento al genio que pensó en los broches delanteros, estaba segura que debe haber sido un hombre.

Sus manos esta vez se fueron a mis pecho completamente expuestos para el, sus labios y sus manos hicieron grandes maravillas en ellos, tanto que estaba casi perdiendo el sentido y de mi boca solo escapaban gemidos y el nombre de Edward de manera entrecortada.

- Esto es injusto – Sus ojos se fueron directamente a los míos y me miraron con tal intensidad que nuevamente olvide como respirar.

- El que amor – Por un momento me costó recordar que iba a decir, todo gracias a escucharlo llamarme amor.

- Que yo no puedo tocarte como lo haces tú – Para demostrar mi punto pase mis uñas, suavemente, por su espalda y me deleite al oírlo gemir.

- Esta bien, pero – Otro beso apasionado en los labios – con una condición.

- ¿Condición?

- Si, te quiero completamente desnuda – Sus labios esta vez en mi cuello, se detuvieron unos segundos en una porción de mi piel, era casi seguro que mañana tendría una pequeña marca – ahora – Su voz sonaba exigente.

Agradecí estar usando unas simples sandalias que me quite rápidamente, para luego seguir con mi pantalón y mis braguitas. En cada movimiento hasta mi completa desnudes los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron de observarme.

- Ahora es tu turno.

No necesito mayores explicaciones. Se levantó y con una rapidez que debe ser digna de un record mundial se quitó el resto de sus ropas y finalmente ambos quedamos en igualdad.

Esta vez subió a la cama desde los pies, tomando una de mis piernas entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, dejando suaves tocos a medida que subía hasta llegar a mis muslos donde dejo varios besos repartidos, cuando pensé que finalmente llegaría al lugar donde más necesitaba en ese momento ser mimado. Tomo mi otra pierna y repitió sus acciones, hasta que finalmente sentí su boca donde más lo anhelaba.

Su lengua comenzó a tocar todos los lugares que dispararon mi placer. Mis manos automáticamente se fueron a su cabello, como si tratara de guiarlo, lo cual no tenía sentido alguno, pues Edward sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

- Ed…Edward…Oh Dios mío, te necesito…ahora – Levanto su cabeza.

- Y me tienes.

- Necesito mirarte cuando esté llegando, lo necesito, para saber si es real – Sentí como sus dientes mordían suavemente mis muslos.

- Para que sientas que es real – Se levantó hasta quedar sobre mí.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada y de un solo toque me lleno por completa, éramos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas y sabía ahora sin lugar a dudas que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Nuestros ojos nunca abandonaron los del otro y finalmente entendí por qué eran las ventanas del alma, parecía que podía ver a través de los verde esmeraldas de Edward, tanto como estaba segura el veía en los míos.

Continuamos nuestros movimientos que parecían tan sincronizados, cada vez lo sentía ir más profundo en mí, hasta que mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse más a su alrededor, sus labios capturaron los míos en un beso de fuego y cuando finalmente nos separamos, el grito que se estaba formando en lo más profundo de mi garganta escapo.

- Edward.

Estaba seguro que todos los vecinos a mi alrededor pudieron escucharme, pero no podía importarme menos. A los pocos segundos de mi grito, otro le siguió, esta vez con mi nombre en él.

- Bella.

Se derrumbó sobre mí, solo unos segundos, hasta que sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y nos volteaba a ambos dejando recostado en su pecho.

- Te amo y prometo que nunca volver a separarme de ti.

Sello su promesa con un beso y cerré mis ojos confiada en que cumpliría su promesa.

.

.

.

El ruido del timbre me despertó, pero apenas podía moverme y no solo tenía que ver con la acción de la noche pasada y la madrugada, sino que dos brazos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura y apenas me permitían moverme.

- Buenos días – Sentí sus labios muy cerca de mi oído.

- Buenos días.

Me di vuelta entre sus brazos y quede frente a él, lo bese en los labios y comencé a levantarme.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Acaso no es obvio – En cierta forma lo era, se estaba poniendo de pie al igual que yo, el problema era que no entendía el por qué, razón por la que decidí preguntarle.

- Si lo fuese no hubiese hecho la pregunta, pero mejor la cambio ¿Por qué te estas levantando?

- Por que acaban de tocar la puerta de mi novia y apenas son las siete de la mañana.

- ¿Novia? – Mi mente sabía que había dicho algo más, pero no pude procesarlo una vez dicha aquella palabra.

- Si, novia – Se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros – Tu, eres mi novia.

- Creo que me perdí en alguna parte.

- ¿Te perdiste?

- Si, en la parte en que tú me preguntabas y yo aceptaba.

- Esos son solo tecnicismos – Aunque trato de sonar gracioso, pude notar una deje de nerviosismo en sus palabras – Además la última vez que pensé pedírtelo te marchaste.

- Edward – Mi voz sonó como un lamento, por lo que me acerque a él y acaricie su mejilla – No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

- Lo sé, pero todavía me parece un milagro que estés junto a mí – Me aferre con fuerza a él y luego levante mi rostro para unir nuestros labios - ¿Así que?

- Soy tu novia Masen.

-Soy tu novio Cullen, Swan y como buen novio iré a ver quién toca.

Lo deje ir, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en los labios y entregarle su bóxer, no estaba entre mis planes que fuera desnudo a abrir la puerta, hay ciertas cosas que me negaba a compartir. Mientras salía de la habitación fui en busca de mi bata con la intención de seguirlo. Una vez lista, me quede unos segundos en el pasillo para saber quién era la persona que había tocado.

- ¿Dónde está Marie? – Sin necesidad de que terminara la frase supe quién era.

- Y tú quién demonios eres – Podía apostar que el rostro de Edward no estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

- No es de tu incumbencia saber quién soy. Solo necesito saber de Marie.

- Acabas de tocar la puerta de mi novia a una hora bastante inadecuada, creo que merezco saber quién rayos eres.

- Así que eres el novio de Marie, pues yo soy su ex novio.

- ¿Ex novio?

Algo me dijo que ese era un buen momento para intervenir.

- Buenos días.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y me quedaron mirando como si acabase de entrar un alienígena a la sala.

- Pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward que ardían de celos y su boca era una línea.

- Muy bien John, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad – Trate de separarme de su abrazo y en ese momento desee que mi bata fuera hasta los tobillos y con broches hasta el cuello. Y no el modelo corto y bastante provocador que había decidido usar esa mañana.

- Llegue ayer y fui por ti al museo, pero me dijeron que no estabas. Pensé que estabas enferma, tu sueles madrugar cuando una exposición está por inaugurarse, en especial esta que es tan especial para ti – Me dio una rápida mirada – pero veo que me equivoque te ves bastante bien.

- Ella está perfectamente bien – En algún momento Edward llego a mi lado y aferro con fuerza mi cintura.

- John permíteme que te presente a Edward Masen – extendió su mano.

- John Green – Mi novio respondió el saludo, pero no por eso calmo la tensión que podía sentirse – Así que tú eres el famoso Edward, por un momento pensé que eras una invención que Marie creo para suspender nuestros planes de boda.

- ¿Boda?

- Si estuvimos dos años comprometidos, pero – Me miró fijamente un segundo – Yo no era Edward Masen.

- Al menos ahora sabes que soy real – Sentí como el agarre de Edward se aflojaba un poco.

- Si, puedo verlo.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

- No pequeña, de hecho traía algo para desayunar.

Recién en ese momento repare en la bolsa que tenía en su mano enguantada.

- Podemos compartirlo.

- Ya tienes alguien con quien hacerlo – Me entrego la bolsa y beso mi frente, todas esas acciones las hizo con Edward a mi lado – Son tus favoritos.

- Gracias.

- Nos vemos – Salió del apartamento, no sin antes darme una última sonrisa.

Edward llamo mi atención poniéndose delante de mí y abrazando con fuerza.

- Así que fuiste una mujer comprometida.

- Si, John fui mi novio durante cuatro años, pero no era mi Edward.

- No, solo era una mala copia del original.

Sentimos nuevamente el timbre, al parecer hoy día todos habían decidido hacerme una visita matinal.

- Acaso olvido entregarte el azúcar, pequeño – Lo último lo dijo en tono de burla.

- No seas malvado y déjame ver quien toca – Iba a hacerlo, pero me detuvo.

- Llevas muy poca ropa.

- Tú solo estas con ropa interior – Le di una mirada que me recordó bastante vívidamente lo que compartimos hace unas horas.

- Si, pero nadie me va a comer con los ojos como a ti.

- Realmente no te ves claramente a ti mismo.

Iba a decirme algo más, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que no siguió hablando y en cambio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Vi por sobre su hombro y quede sorprendida de ver quien era.

- ¿Jane? – Note que miraba a Edward para luego clavar sus ojos en mí.

-Bells – Casi paso sobre él y corrió a abrazarme – Bells.

- Jane cariño que sucede.

- Oh Bells, necesito tu ayuda…..necesito la ayuda de ambos.

No le pregunte más, la abrace con fuerza demostrándole que no importara lo que necesitaba, esta vez estaría ahí para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni siquiera tratare de justificarme, solo quiero darle las GRACIAS por sus comentarios y su paciencia.<strong>

**Como notaran (o tal vez no) esta historia está llegando a su fin, no se todavía cuántos capítulos le quedan, pero no son muchos! Solo necesito encontrar la mejor manera de hacer pagas a Renee….alguna sugerencia? jajajjajajajaj**

**Besitos y que tengan una maravillosa semana **

**Lulu XD **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Reencuentros y encuentros**

- Jane ¿Qué sucede?

La guie hasta el sillón, todavía sin soltar del todo nuestro abrazo, se veía tan vulnerable y por el rojo de sus ojos y mejillas supe que había llorado, lo que realmente me preocupaba era el por qué lo había hecho.

- Oh Bells, estas muy linda – Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra – Te ves igual y tan distinta a la vez – Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – suponiendo que eso tenga sentido.

- Lo tiene.

Fue la escueta respuesta de Edward que no parecía haberse movido de su posición, tal vez intentando darnos algo de privacidad, como esperando el momento oportuno de marcharse definitivamente o quedarse.

- Jane, cariño dime ¿Qué pasa?

- Es mamá y papá – Sonaba como una niña pequeña – Finalmente él se fue, la dejo. No entiendo como durar tantos años a su lado, después de que te fuiste apenas y se hablaban, eran como dos desconocidos que compartían un techo – Hablo sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por la situación que había creado una vez que me fui, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la relación de la perfecta pareja Cullen iba a explotar, con o sin mi ayuda.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo ma…- Me contuve de llamarla mama, ya había decidido que jamás volvería a llamarla así – ella?

- Como era de suponer está en la perpetua etapa de la negación, les ha hecho creer a todos que papá solo se ha ido de viaje, pero simplemente él no va a volver, se lo dijo varias veces antes de marcharse.

- ¿Y Tanya?

- Ambas estamos felices de que papá haya tomado finalmente la decisión – La mire sorprendida – Bells hasta el más ciego podría darse cuenta que la relación de ellos llevaba años desecha y simplemente no puedo evitar pensar que estuvieron todo este tiempo juntos solo por nosotras.

- Eso es algo que solo ellos saben Jane.

- Sabes cuándo papa se marchó, se veía feliz, como si finalmente fuera una persona libre. Él me dijo que estabas en Nueva York.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

- Tal vez de la misma forma que mamá lo sabe.

- Nunca ha venido a verme o ha intentado tomar contacto conmigo – No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste sabiendo que el sabia de mí y no había hecho nada.

- ¿Lo hubieses querido ver Bells? Sabes que él jamás vendría aquí si no estuviera seguro que al menos lo verías – Jane tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir, Carlisle nunca hubiese aparecido de la nada obligando a algo que no quería, muy distinto a lo que hizo mi madre – Él nos contó que ya no eres Cullen, tal vez pensó que ya no querías nada con nuestra familia, ni mucho menos con él ya que no es tú verdadero padre.

- Carlisle Cullen siempre será mi padre, no importa lo estúpida que haya sido y lo infantil que me haya comportado.

- Papá te quiere Bells, siempre será su hija y siempre serás nuestra hermana.

- No olvides que seguimos compartiendo madre.

- Es imposible olvidarse de eso, pero sabes.

- En teoría se muchas cosas – Jane me sonrió con dulzura y me sentí mucho mejor de verla más calmada.

- Lo que quiero decirles – Me miro primero a mí y luego a Edward – Es que antes que papá se marchara le conté toda la verdad.

- ¿Toda la verdad?

- Si y si me hubiese siquiera imaginado lo sencillo que sería contárselo todo, nunca le hubiese ocultado por tanto tiempo, es más me conto que desde hace mucho sospechaba que mi "relación" – Hizo comillas en el aire – con Edward era más una actuación que algo real – Vi como comenzaba a sonreír – Me dijo que tenía dos teorías que yo era lesbiana o que Edward era gay.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tu familia que siempre creen que soy gay?

- Vamos Edward no muchos hombre conocen tantos colores, ni podría distinguirlos como tú lo haces – Estaba a punto de hablar, pero Jane continuo – Y sé que Esme es decoradora, pero tú no lo eres.

- Esto es realmente un _deja vú _– Le di una sonrisa al recordar aquella vez que lo interrogue acerca de su condición sexual y use como prueba número uno su conocimiento en los colores.

- Lo importante es que mi padre ya salió de dudas… bueno al menos en cuanto a mí se refiere – Mi hermana lo miro de reojo mientras comenzaba a reír.

- Bueno creo que debo descartar mostrarle mi colección de pornografía y tampoco es tan buena idea que le cuente lo que le he hecho a tu hermana – Edward realmente parecía muy serio pensando como quitar esa idea de la cabeza de Carlisle – Ya veré que hacer.

Me alegraba saber que al Carlisle la había apoyado, pero tenía un presentimiento que Renee nunca actuaria de esa forma, realmente esperaba estar equivocada.

- ¿Y Renee?

- Simplemente está peor que antes – La mirada de Jane estaba llena de tristeza, mientras retorcía sus manos en su regazo – Si eso es posible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Honestamente no sabía que significaba "peor que antes", al menos no para el caso de mi hermana, porque para mí siempre fue "peor".

- Esta más empeñada que nunca en que debo casarme con Edward – Nos miró a ambos como disculpándose por lo que acaba de decir. Escuche como él bufaba ante las palabras, yo solo la abrace para darle consuelo.

- Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?

- No, cuando empezó a hablar sin parar de fiestas, invitaciones y mi vestido de novia – Dio un largo suspiro – simplemente explote, le dije o más bien le grite que no podía hacerlo, que era una locura, luego empezó a gritar que tu habías aparecido para arruinar mi felicidad, que si no actuabas pronto me abandonaría y no sé cuántas idioteces más.

- Realmente tu madre está loca, sabes lo mucho que te quiero Jane, pero esto debe parar, creo que llego el momento de decirle la verdad a ella también.

- Ya lo hice.

- ¿Qué? – Tanto Edward como yo le hicimos la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

- Saben lo adorable que se ven hablando al mismo tiempo – Jane nos dedicó una tímida sonrisa – Realmente adorables.

- Si, si somos como dos cachorritos recién nacidos vestidos con ropa de bebes – Edward asintió sonriendo – Ahora puedes explicarnos que significa que lo hiciste.

- Le conté toda la verdad a mamá.

- ¿Toda? – Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que Alice era un nombre sumamente extraño para un muchacho.

- Realmente increíble.

- Cuando le aclare que Alice no era un muchacho, sino una chica me miro durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse como una loca. Cuando finalmente logró calmarse y noto que nunca me uní a su risa, me miro como si acabara de verme asesinando a alguien, tengo la certeza que hubiese preferido aquello a asumir lo que acababa de decirle. Después de algunos minutos de completo silencio la vi acercarse al teléfono – Al parecer aquel recuerdo le dolía – Llamo al Doctor Peterson.

- ¿El psiquiatra?

- Si, dijo que lo más probable es que estuviera confundida, pero que no me preocupara que con la ayuda de un profesional todo estaría bien y finalmente me casaría con Edward.

- Es claro que es Renee quien necesita ayuda profesional.

- Finalmente le grite que amaba a Alice, que ella me hacía profundamente feliz y que nada ni nadie me harían cambiar mis sentimientos.

- Bravo pequeña, me siento muy orgulloso – Edward le sonreía con satisfacción desde el sofá que estaba frente a nosotras.

- Después de decirle eso, me dio una cachetada que estoy segura que se oyó hasta Canadá, para luego echarme a la calle, dejándome sumamente claro que ya no era su hija, que debía alejarme de Tanya, porque era una pésima influencia para ella – Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla – Me dio unos minutos para buscar mis cosas y luego cerró la puerta con tanta violencia que estoy segura que varios de nuestros vecinos se despertaron.

- Jane lo siento tanto.

- Porque lo sientes Bells, esto era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer y honestamente su reacción no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

- Pero debía haber estado a tu lado, apoyándote.

- Tenías que marcharte – Me dio un suave apretón en mi mano – Yo lo sabía y bueno…me dejaste a Eddie Love.

- ¿Eddie Love? – Mire a Edward que estaba totalmente ofuscado por la mención de aquel singular seudónimo.

- Larga historia, poco tiempo – Se excusó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes algún día te la contare.

- ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- Estoy con Alice en un hotel cercano, me encantaría que la conocieras.

- Me encantaría conocerla.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace volverte a ver y sobre todo ver que Edward está contigo, se ven tan lindos.

- ¿No éramos adorables? – Pregunto Edward sonriendo.

- Lindos, adorables y enamorados.

- Si, si y Oh Siiiiiii – Yo solo asentí y Jane volvió su atención a mí, así que aproveche para hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Te parece que quedemos para cenar?

- Me parece perfecto y puedes llevar a Edward si quieres.

- Lo pensare - Le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Charlamos de algunas otras cosas e intercambiamos nuestros números para poder contactarnos. Se veía mucho más calmada una vez que se marchó y me alegraba haberla podido ayudar a eso. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era enfrentarse a Renee, aunque nunca pensé que podría actuar así con ella, yo era la mancha en su vida, no mis hermanas.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Sentí sus brazos estrechando mi cintura.

- En Carlisle – Pude notar que sonreía mientras besaba mi cuello - ¿Qué?

- Pensé que me dirías que no sabías como durante todo este tiempo pudiste sobrevivir sin mí, que por fin tu vida había tomado sentido y había llenado de colores tus oscuridades.

Me volví entre sus brazos y lo quede mirando: - Sigues siendo el mismo.

- ¿El mismo? El mismo muchacho guapo que logro conquistar tu corazón – Levanto sus cejas sugestivamente.

- No, el mismo cursi que estudio conmigo.

- ¿Y qué conquisto tu corazón? – Acaricie dulcemente su mejilla.

- Y que conquisto mi corazón.

- ¿Quién es la cursi ahora?

No me dejo responder por que le dio otro uso a mis labios, un uso muchísimo más ventajoso para ambos. Después de pasar todo el día juntos y de hacer planes para los próximos días, nos decidimos ir a cenar en un lugar muy romántico en la ciudad, pero fue cuando volvimos a mi departamento y más precisamente en la habitación, que sucedió algo bastante "particular" entre nosotros. Pese a aquello no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

_Cuando más de la mitad de nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por todo la habitación sentí la mano de Edward, pero no fue una caricia sino más bien un golpe. __Por solo un segundo pensé que tal vez podía estar alucinando o algo, ¿Edward acababa de darme un golpe en el trasero? Recordé que había tomado dos copas de burbujeante champagne por lo que aquello no era tan imposible, pero el ligero dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir me demostraba que no lo había imaginado y peor fue cuando nuevamente lo hizo. Sin poder contenerme me plante frente a él, lo mire fijamente durante unos instantes y simplemente le di una sonora cachetada, fue una respuesta instintiva, algo así como "ojo por ojo"._

_Era obvio que todo el ambiente que se estuvo formando durante la cena y que parecía tan propicio para estar juntos se había ido por la ventana en el momento en que nuestras manos tomaron rumbos equivocados._

_- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – Sus ojos ardían, pero por una razón muy distinta a la que hace unos minutos, además una de sus manos estaba en el lugar exacto donde acababa de golpearlo._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? _

_- Por qué bueno yo vi….yo leí….yo creí…_

_No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, ni mucho menos sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Uno de mis nuevos propósitos era tratar de entenderlo, pero simplemente no lo estaba logrando._

_- No puede estar equivocada – Hablaba para si mismo – Estaba casi seguro que… – Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en mí – ¿no te gusto?_

_- Edward acabo de darte una cachetada, dime que crees tú._

_- Pero en el libro a ella parecía gustarle, en un primer momento no fue así, luego todo era perfecto y ellos los disfrutaban, además la encuesta de este mes decía que ayudaba a la relación._

_- ¿Ayudaba a quienes? – Realmente Edward estaba pensando con el órgano incorrecto._

_- Es un éxito de ventas, todos quieren vivir una historia como ellos, incluso hay estudios que hablan de un aumento de los embarazos._

_- ¿Embarazos? – Aquella simple palabra había despertado todas mis alarmas._

_- Tal vez tú eres más del tipo vainilla._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver el helado en todo esto?_

_- Me refiero al tipo de relación que quieres._

_- ¿Vainilla? ¿En serio? Y que tal frambuesa o chocolate – Simplemente está conversación perdía sentido a cada palabra._

_- Dominante y sumisa._

_- Por todos los cielos Edward, no todo lo que lees es cierto. Por favor más GQ y menos Cosmopolitan._

_- Tienen unos consejos geniales._

_- Para mujeres, amor, para mujeres._

_- Solo quiero ser el mejor para ti._

_- Acaso no lo sabes._

_- ¿Saber qué?_

_- Que no solo eres él mejor si no él que más amo, aunque en este preciso instante no sé muy bien por qué lo hago._

_Iba a replicar, pero simplemente lo calle con un beso, no deseaba seguir oyendo sus desvaríos de golpes, sumisión y sabores de helado. Al parecer lo entendió por qué el resto de la noche todo actuó exactamente como lo esperaba._

.

.

.

No podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a la novia de mi hermana, no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar, tal vez ella me consideraba una mala hermana o creía que era igual a mi madre o…Dios desde cuando soy tan dramática, realmente pasar tanto tiempo con Edward me estaba cambiando.

Llegamos al restaurant antes que Jane y pedimos una mesa para cuatro. Elegimos un lugar sencillo y bastante acogedor, era importante que todos estuviéramos cómodos para este encuentro.

- Podrías relajarte un poco – Edward me miro sonriendo, mientras me ayudaba con mi silla, luego de quitar de su camino, de una manera muy poco disimulada debo agregar, al mesero que intento hacer antes.

- No todos los días conoces a la mujer que le robo el corazón a tu hermana – Se sentó frente a mí y tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa.

- Alice te encantara, es – Tomo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas – Es exactamente lo que Jane necesitaba.

- Solo me importa que sea feliz.

- Lo es, tanto como yo lo soy – Respondí a sus palabras con un apretón de nuestras manos que se encontraban unidas – Sabes muchas veces me imagine este momento, más bien muchos momentos tu y yo juntos – Dejo un suave beso al dorso de mi mano – Creo que incluso cuando estaba con mis alumnos en clases y les contaba historias tu siempre eras la protagonista.

- ¿Alumnos?

- Sé que puedo parecer un modelo, pero soy maestro de primaria.

- ¿Maestro de primaria?

- Si Bella, profesor de niños pequeños – Me indico con sus dedos de su mano libre el tamaño de lo pequeño que eran.

- Eres maestro de habichuelas, es imposible que un niño sea tan pequeño.

- Tal vez este exagerando un poco.

- Si, tal vez. Así que eres el profesor Masen.

- Recuerda que trabajo con niños, así que no me digas en ese tono Profesor Masen – Trato de imitar mi voz con esas últimas palabras.

- Prometo ser buena – Le di mi mejor sonrisa tímida – muy buena.

- No hagas eso Bella, porque tenemos una cita doble y no podemos marcharnos lo suficientemente pronto.

Me acerque para dejar un beso suave en sus labios, no podía evitar imaginarlo como un muy dulce maestro de escuela, ayudando a los más pequeños en sus primeros pasos en la escuela.

- A poco no son lo más dulce que has visto – La voz de mi hermana no hizo separarnos.

Levante mi mirada y la vi absolutamente radiante, sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja. A su lado estaba una mujer no muy alta, de pelo negro corto y vestida con una sencilla camisa a cuadros y jeans.

- Bella, ella es Alice, mi Alice – Me levante para saludarla – Alice ella es Bells, mi hermana mayor.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es realmente mío. Jane me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Espero que nada tan terrible.

- Solo cosas buenas – Movió ligeramente su cabeza – Hola Edward.

- Que tal Alice.

- Bien y ahora mucho mejor – Tomo la mano de mi hermana.

- Creo que sería muy buena idea sentarnos.

Ocupamos nuestros lugares en la mesa y después de hacer nuestros pedidos, comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida. Todo fluyo con tanta naturalidad que todas mis aprehensiones desaparecieron y me sentí aun más feliz por mi hermana.

En algún momento durante la conversación decidí contarle a Jane que hace apenas unas horas había hecho.

- Hable con papá.

- Que alegría – Jane reboto en su asiento como si tuviera cinco años – Estoy segura que lo hiciste muy feliz.

Le sonreí al recordar la conversación que sostuvimos.

_- Hola – Al escuchar su voz deje unos instantes de respirar – Hola – Volvió a repetir el saludo inicial._

_- ¿Papá? – No sabía si podía llamarlo así o no, por eso sonó más bien como pregunta._

_- ¿Isabella? ¿Bella? _

_- Sí, soy yo._

_Durante unos segundos o tal vez minutos ninguno dijo nada más._

_- ¿Cómo estás? – El fue el primero en romper el silencio._

_- Muy bien – Tome una inspiración - ¿Tu como estas?_

_- Bien, creo que hace mucho tiempo no lo decía de verdad._

_- Dejaste a Renee._

_- Si, finalmente lo hice, debería haberlo hecho el mismo día que vi tu habitación vacía. _

_- Lo importante es que lo hiciste….papá._

_- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte llamarme así – Su voz sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto._

_- Oh papá, te debo una disculpa, nunca, nunca debí hacer lo que hice, tu eres y siempre serás mi padre, yo….debí decírtelo antes, debí darte las gracias por cuidar de mi, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, espero que…._

_- Calma Bella – Deje de hablar y lo oí – No hay nada que deba perdonar._

_- Pero yo…yo…._

_- Siempre serás mi hija, mi primera hija y no sabes cómo me gustaría abrazarte en este momento._

_- En el momento que quieras puedes venir y darme un abrazo, te quiero papá._

_- Y yo a ti pequeña y dale mis saludos a Edward._

_- ¿Co…Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Ha sido un muchacho muy paciente._

_- ¿No crees que es gay? – No pude evitar preguntárselo._

_- Tuve mis dudas, pero ahora sé que es solo de esos hombres que aman solo una vez en la vida._

Jane se alegró incluso más al contarle los detalles de la llamada, luego tome la mano de Edward y le sonríe, para luego agregar.

- Edward – Lo mire fijamente - él no cree que seas gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Como pueden ver estamos en los capítulos finales y en el próximo nuestra querida Renee Cullen tendrá su merecido!<strong>

**Besitos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu XD  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Me seguirás amando mañana

- Buenos días, preciosa.

Al oír su suave voz , lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos y lo hacía de esa manera, porque desde que Edward estaba a mi lado, me costaba creer que no seguía soñando aun después de despertarme, por lo que saboreaba esos instantes como únicos. Me estaba volviendo una total cursi, pero supongo que eso era uno de los efectos colaterales de estar enamorada.

Sonreí cuando mis ojos se abrieron por completo y me encontré de frente con su verde mirada, sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura y sus dedos daban suaves toques a mi espalda baja. Me deleite unos segundos observando sus facciones tan masculinas, poco quedaba ya del adolescente que había conocido un día en Forks, todo en él había madurado y de muy buena forma debo agregar.

- Buenos días guapo – Dejo un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz.

Una de sus manos subió a mi rostro y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a recorrerlo, acariciando mis parpados, bajando por mi nariz hasta llegar mis labios que delineo suavemente dejándome con un cosquilleo en ellos que me hizo estremecer.

- ¿Eres feliz? – Lo dijo tan despacio que por un momento dude si realmente había hablado o no.

- No crees que es un poco temprano para preguntas tan trascendentales.

- Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que te vuelvas a marchar – Sus palabras eran apenas murmullos.

- No entiendo – Lo cual no era una novedad tratándose de Edward y yo, pues de alguna manera siempre me terminaba perdiendo en algún punto de la conversación. Eso no había cambiado en nada pesar de los años.

- Vives en una gran ciudad sola, tienes un empleo por el cual muchos morirían, tienes un departamento de ensueño, eres una mujer completamente distinta a la que se marchó hace tantos años, incluso tu cabello es diferente.

- Por supuesto que es diferente – Toque mi pelo – es rubio, pero pronto volverá a la normalidad – Acaso era mi nuevo color lo que le molestaba.

- Tengo miedo que me dejes, que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que realmente no valgo la pena.

Decir que aquella declaración me tomo por sorpresa era un eufemismo, porque si no me estuviera acostada en mi cama, lo más probable es que me hubiese caído al suelo.

- Edward ¿Qué te ocurre? Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o acaso inhalaste mi shampoo. No logro entender por qué crees algo así – Me acerque tanto como pude a él, como intentando fundirme con su piel.

Sentí sus labios recorriendo mi cabello por lo que la teoría del shampoo iba ganando más probabilidades.

- Yo solo soy un sencillo maestro de primaria, que sigue viviendo en un pequeño pueblo junto a su tía y tú….

- ¿Y yo? – Mi voz ya no sonaba para nada calmada – Te recuerdo que yo nací en ese pequeño pueblo, que tengo una familia que se está cayendo a pedazos y que mi madre está loca. Quien creía que era mi padre resulto no serlo, mi verdadero padre más bien parece mi abuelo. Si alguien debería salir huyendo eres tú, teniendo en cuenta que comparto el ADN con Renee Cullen, soy yo la que no entiende que haces a mi lado.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada y una parte de mi comenzó a temer que estuviera realmente pensando en la posibilidad de que pudiese parecerme a Renee, estaba por pedirle que hablara algo cuando empecé a oír su risa, por un momento creí que me estaba tomando el pelo y se estaba burlando de mí.

- Me puedes decir qué demonios te sucede ahora – Me solté de su abrazo y me aleje un poco de mi novio, por su propia seguridad, porque si no lo hacía terminaría ahorcándolo.

- Perdón, perdón, es que acabo de darme cuenta de algo – Tomo una inspiración para intentar controlar su risa – Soy la chica de esta relación.

- ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de eso? – Lo mire seriamente – Edward, que varios miembros de mi familia y tal vez otras personas creyeran que eras gay no se debía exactamente a qué supieras que color es el magenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo diré de esta forma, tú lado femenino esta….

- ¿Esta? – Me pregunto expectante.

- Más desarrollado que el de la mayoría de los hombres – Calle unos segundos – y creo que el de las mujeres también.

Aprovechando que estaba de espalda en la cama, me subí a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos de inmediato se fueron a mi trasero atrayéndome más a él.

- Tú sí que sabes cómo mantener mi hombría intacta.

- Eres perfecto para mí – Baje para besar su cuello – No necesito nada más.

- Y yo quiero darte todo, todo.

- Ya me lo das, porque cada cosa que has hecho por mí a lo largo de todos estos años, lo has hecho por amor y como bien dicen la fuerza del amor es todo.

- ¿Quién está siendo la chica ahora?

De un solo movimiento me dejo bajo su cuerpo, atrapada entre sus brazos.

- Te amo Isabella.

- También lo amo Señorita Masen.

Movió su cuerpo hasta que nuestras caderas se rozaron y pude sentir con absoluta claridad que aunque su lado femenino estaba desarrollado, su lado masculino estaba allí también y de que manera.

- Muy buenos días señor – Pase mi lengua por mis labios.

- Creo que alguien desea saludarte de manera más personalizada.

- Pues dile que es más que bienvenido – Rodee su espalda con mis piernas y gustoso acepto mi invitación. Comenzando así nuestro día con una calurosa recibimiento.

.

.

.

Después de una apasionada sesión matinal, me obligue a mí misma a separarme de Edward y salir de mi cama, debía ir a trabajar y si no lo hacía pronto, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera en todo el día.

Después de darme un rápido baño, salí con el tiempo justo para llegar al museo, mi atractivo novio me miraba sentado desde la cama con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, se veía realmente irresistible y estaba haciendo gala de todo mi autocontrol no lanzarme contra él y besarlo.

- Estas segura que no puedes quedarte unos minutos más.

- Ambos sabemos que no serán unos minutos – Me sonrió con aquella mueca tan propia de él – además necesito ir a la galería, nunca había faltado y estamos muy cerca de un gran evento.

- Te he dicho lo orgullos que estoy de ti.

- Creo que un par de veces, pero escucharlo nuevamente no me hace daño en absoluto.

- Pues permítame decirle Señorita Cullen-Swan que estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado y también de que hayas cumplido tu promesa.

- ¿Mi promesa? No entiendo.

- Me dijiste una vez que dejarías pistas para que pudiera encontrarte y lo hiciste, la exposición me trajo hasta Nueva York y lo más importante me devolvió a tu lado.

- Eres mi hilo invisible – Me acerque a besarlo para despedirme – Y te amo por eso.

.

.

.

Llegue justo a la hora de la cena, como era de suponer, Edward me esperaba con todo listo y apenas me dejo hacer algo para ayudarlo. Debo decir que la comida estaba deliciosa y platicamos muy a gusto, me entretuve escuchando sus historias con sus alumnos, podía notar lo apasionado que era de su trabajo. Yo también le conté un par de anécdotas de mi trabajo y así pasamos un par de horas hablando. Hasta que llego el tema que había tratado de evitar todo este tiempo.

- Debo volver a Forks – El trozo de pastel que estaba por llevarme a la boca se quedó a medio camino y suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Por qué? – Sabía que mi pregunta era totalmente absurda.

- Las vacaciones escolares terminan en dos días y como bien sabes soy maestro en la primaria por lo que – Callo unos segundos – tengo que volver al trabajo.

- ¿No hay posibilidades que puedas quedarte unos días más? – Apenas y me salió la voz para hacerle la pregunta. Realmente odiaba ser dramática.

Edward que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar frente a mí, agachándose un poco para que quedáramos a la misma altura y unir nuestras frentes.

- _"Yo caminare a tu lado, incluso cuando no puedas verme" – __Susurro la inscripción de mi colgante de mariposa._

_- Lo has hecho todo este tiempo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta… ¿te quedaras?_

_- ¿Quieres que me quede?_

_- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?_

_- ¿Me estas respondiendo con una pregunta? – Se alejó unos pasos de mí y me quedo mirando a la espera de alguna respuesta._

_-Sabes que podemos estar hora respondiéndonos con preguntas._

_- Lo sé, pero quiero escuchar de tus maravillosos labios que quieres que me quede a tu lado._

_- Quiero que te quedes a mi lado._

_- Y yo quiero quedarme contigo, pero debo volver y creo que sería muy bueno que lo hiciéramos juntos._

_- ¡Quieres que vaya contigo! – Mi voz sonó más bien como un grito. _

_Lo quede mirando como si acabara de confesarme un crimen, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero lo que acaba de proponerme era una estupidez._

_- Veo que la idea te encanta – Si las miradas mataran – No te parece que sería muy bueno que volvieras y así finalmente terminas ese capítulo de tu vida – Realmente a veces Edward era demasiado optimista._

_- ¿Quién te dijo que deseo cerrar algo? – Ademas de tu boca, quise agregar._

_- Si no deseas cerrar nada, te puede servir para reencontrarte con Tanya, tal vez puedas ver a Carlisle y a otras personas._

_- No sé si es una buena idea, lo mejor que podría hacer es invitarlos a venir a ellos._

_Mi mente de inmediato comenzó a planear como hacer que mi padre y mi hermana pasaran un fin de semana junto a mí en Nueva York, creo que incluso imagine a que lugares los llevaría. Sería perfecto que pudiesen estar conmigo el día de la inauguración de la exposición. Mi mente ya volaba en ideas cuando la voz de Edward logro colarse con una pregunta._

_- ¿Acaso nunca volverás a Forks? – Su mirada estaba llena de incredulidad, ante la idea._

_- Me fui de Forks para nunca volver, por lo tanto no….no está dentro de mis planes volver._

- Forks es el lugar donde vivo.

- Edward, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de volver.

- Este momento me parece tan perfecto como cualquiera – Volvió a ocupar su lugar frente a mí en la mesa.

- En Forks esta mi madre…..Renee y te aseguro que lo que más me hace feliz es que entre ella y yo hay miles de kilómetros que nos separan.

- Y si te digo que yo estaré en cada paso contigo.

- Te diría que eso ya me lo dijiste una vez – Acaricie mi colgante.

- Y lo he cumplido al pie de la letra ¿verdad?

- Edward – Sabia que me estaba quedando sin argumentos, más bien tenía un único argumento y era que ella estuviera ahí, pero si realmente deseaba seguir adelante tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarme a mis fantasmas del pasado.

- Isabella ¿vendrías conmigo a Forks?

- Si - Nunca una palabra tan sencilla me había costado tanto.

.

.

Mi mirada no se pudo apartar del verde y húmedo paisaje que se desplegaba ante mis ojos a medida que avanzábamos en el coche de Edward. Realmente Forks no había cambiado en lo absoluto en estos años. Parecía que se hubiese quedado congelado en el tiempo y que yo apenas me había ausentado un par de días y no los siete años que estuve fuera.

Hice todos los arreglos necesarios para poder faltar unos días a mi trabajo, estábamos a muy pocas semanas de inaugurar una de las muestras más extensas de la obra de _Edward Hooper_, por lo que era una locura estar tan alejada de todo, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que con la ayuda de todo mi equipo ahora me encontraba en Forks, cerrando una etapa de mi vida.

Cuando doblamos en la esquina de la cafetería del pueblo, Edward tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios. Correspondí su dulce gesto sonriéndole, me miro de reojo y cuando el semáforo quedo en rojo me acerque y le di un breve beso en los labios, honestamente me estaba volviendo adicta a sus besos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Me siento como en la capsula del tiempo, nada ha cambiado….nada.

- Digamos que aquí todo funciona de manera más lenta – Asentí - ¿Te apetece un café?

- Me encantaría.

Nos bajamos del auto mientras una suave lluvia caía. Entramos a la cafetería con nuestros cabellos un poco humedecidos y tomados de la mano. Esther quien al parecer seguía siendo la encargada del lugar, se me quedo mirando sorprendida. Honestamente no sabía que hacer frente a su reacción, por que parecía que acababa de ver a un muerto o un zombie. Edward la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras me guiaba a una de las mesas cercana a la ventana.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – A cada paso que dábamos podía sentir sus ojos clavado en mi espalda – Tú crees que Renee les digo algo.

- Lo dudo, la historia que le conto a todo el mundo es que te fuiste a la universidad becada y debido a su carga de estudio te era imposible volver al pueblo, pero que siempre estaban en contacto.

Lo mire sorprendida por lo que acababa de contarme, no puedo creer que Renee haya intentado mantener la historia de la familia perfecta, aun cuando ya no estaba.

- Realmente me parece increíble, pero de todas formas siento que hay algo más en su mirada.

- Lo más probable es que se sorprendió al verte.

- Me mira como si acabara de salir de la cárcel o algo peor.

- Solo relájate – Acaricio mi mejilla y se sentó junto a mí.

Estaba por besarlo cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos distrajo unos segundos y luego la voz de la recién llegada, quien parecía bastante agitada

- Esther ¿lo leíste? – Note que agitaba un periódico – Todo el mundo está hablando de los Cullen, realmente nunca pensé que eran ese tipo de gente, tenían varios esqueletos en el armario.

La aludida trato por medio de varios gestos hacer callar a la persona que acababa de entrar, la que realmente parecía demasiado excitada contándole todo, como para reparar en sus señales.

- Renee Cullen nunca podrá salir de nuevo a la calle con su actitud tan altanera, como si nada de este pueblo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ahora entiendo por qué Isabella huyo de….

- Marge, creo que sería mejor que te callaras – Siguió la mirada de Esther y al fin noto nuestra presencia.

- Profesor Masen…. ¿Isabella? yo….

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Edward al ver que finalmente la mujer se callaba.

- Esto – Y le extendió el periódico de Forks que en su página principal rezaba a todo color _"La verdadera historia de Renee Cullen", _habían varias fotografías de mi familia tomada en distintos eventos. Se lo arrebate de las manos y comencé a leer.

"_Renee Cullen es considerada una de las mujeres más virtuosas de Forks, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, se le considera una ciudadana modelo, pero tras la apariencia de rectitud y elegancia, se esconde una mujer que es capaz de seducir al mejor amigo de su padre con el único fin de escapar de una vida que ella se niega por completo a vivir._

_Su red de mentiras y verdades a medias se remonta a su época escolar donde con solo diecisiete años, toma una decisión que no solo cambiaría su destino, sino que inevitablemente el de quien era en ese momento su novio y que al poco tiempo se transformaría en su marido, Carlisle Cullen. _

_Ambiciosa y muy hermosa, la joven Renee decidió seducir al mejor amigo de su padre Charles Swan, exitoso hombre de negocios que en esa época estaba por entrar a su cuarta década, casado desde hacía más de diez años y con un hijo pequeño. Aquellas características no significaron impedimento alguno para la muchacha, quien logró su objetivo de seducción. El problema de aquello fue que nunca pensó que el adulto de la relación decidió darla la espalda al saber que su aventura dejaría una huella imborrable, una hija. Desesperada y herida decide engañar a su novio y hacerle creer que él bebe es suyo, razón por la cual se casan antes de siquiera haber finalizado la escuela secundaria…"_

No tuve las fuerzas para seguir leyendo, la historia de mi madre, la de mi familia que había sido publicada. Todos los secretos que durante tanto tiempo habían estado celosamente guardados estaban siendo revelados y de la peor manera posible, al menos para Renee, para quien la apariencia lo es todo en la vida.

- Lo siento mucho mi amor – Sentí como Edward me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Estas bien Isabella – Era Esther quien me preguntaba.

- Si, solo un poco sorprendida ¿Quién haría algo así? – Mire dentro de la extensa nota quien firmaba como su creador, solo habían una iniciales _CS_.

- Así que no eres la verdadera hija de Carlisle – Oí como una de las mujeres que acaba de entrar me lo preguntaba.

- Ella siempre será mi hija, no importa que no nos unan los lazos de la sangre, porque nos une algo más importante que es el amor.

- Papá – Me solté del agarre de mi novio y corrí a abrazarlo.

- Pequeña, que hermosa estas – Me acaricio la mejilla y toco mi cabello.

- Yo también hubiese huido de Forks, si tuviera una familia así.

- No te metas con mi familia.

- Ha sido tu madre quien se ha metido con todo el mundo, mostrándole sus defectos, haciéndonos sentir inferior, cuando ella no es mejor que una cucaracha.

- Sabes cómo ha humillado a la pobre Jessica Stanley solo porque es madre soltera.

- Mi hija no tiene la culpa de los errores de su madre – Mi padre me puso tras de él en un gesto defensivo.

- Por supuesto que sabemos eso Carlisle, pero ella siempre se mostró con un ser intachable y peor aún siempre se encargó de mostrar los errores de los otros, bien dicen que hay gente que ve la paja en el ojo ajena y no la viga en el propio.

- Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos – Edward tomo mi mano para sacarme fuera del lugar.

De reojo pude ver a Carlisle que venía detrás de nosotros.

- Bells, Bells….Oh Bells – Me quede paralizada cuando vi a mi hermana pequeña corriendo hacia mí.

- Tanya, pequeña – Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que si no hubiera estado sujeta por Edward ambas hubiésemos caído al suelo.

- No sabes cómo te he extrañado – Escuche que me decía con su cara enterrada en mi cabello.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho pequeña.

- No mientas Isabella – Era tanta la emoción de ver a mi hermana pequeña que no note que no estaba sola.

- Renee.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se calló. Seguí la ruta de su mirada y vi que estaba clavada en uno de los puestos de periódicos. Tanya, que ya no estaba abrazándome, sino que tomada de mi brazo, también estaba mirando y por su actitud era obvio que no entendía nada.

Unas personas que pasaban quedaron mirándonos como si fuéramos parte de una obra al aire libre, solo faltaba Jane y los Cullen volverían a estar reunidos, el problema es que nuestro encuentro estaba ocurriendo en medio de la calle.

- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste Isabella?

No pude evitar soltar un bufido exasperado, será que algún día me deje de culpar por cada cosa mala que sucede en su vida.

- Deja en paz a Isabella, Renee – Mi padre estaba a nuestro lado.

- No me digas que ahora te vas a comportar como un padre para ella, siempre la has considerado un estorbo, el bebe que arruino tu vida.

- Cuida tus palabras – Note como Carlisle me observaba angustiado, tal vez creía que podía creer algo de aquellas palabras, así que pone su mano como una forma de tranquilizarlo.

- Que dulce escena, déjame recordarte Carlisle que ella repudio ser tu hija asi que no veo el sentido de tanta defensa.

- Bella no me repudio como padre, sino que fue mi apellido el que se negó a seguir llevando y la entiendo por qué tener que compartirlo con una mujer como tú solo puede provocar vergüenza.

- Como te atreves a tratarme así, te di los mejores años de mi vida, una familia ideal, te lo di todo – Su voz cada vez iba subiendo de tono – Y ahora resulta que la prefieres a ella como tu hija que a mí como tu mujer.

- Lo único que puedo agradecerte es haberme dado tres maravillosas hijas – Me dio un fuerte apretón en la mano y abrazo a Jane – Porque ambos sabemos que todo lo demás es una farsa, de la cual me alegro estar finalmente libre.

- Maldito, maldito seas Carlisle Cullen – Intento golpearlo, pero la detuve – Y tu espero que estas contenta de haber destruido a mi familia.

- Supongo que está en mis genes o acaso no fue eso lo que intentaste hacer con la familia de Charlie, lástima que no te dio resultado.

- No sabes cuánto te odio Isabella.

- No, no lo sé y sabes – Su mirada estaba cargada de furia – No me importa en lo absoluto.

Tome la mano de Carlisle y mire de reojo a Edward, quien me entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Le dimos la espalda a aquella mujer que no dejaba de gritar y caminamos como una familia que finalmente había logrado cerrar un capitulo y comenzado a escribir otro, uno mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo les diré que siento horrores haber demorado tanto en subir capitulo, pero simplemente la ola de enfermedades de invierno me tomo por sorpresa y caí enferma por algún tiempo y sin posibilidad de acercarme siquiera al computador.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo que es un poco breve, pero al menos ya tiene algo de castigo para Renee, a la cual todavía le tengo algunas sorpresillas por ahí.**

**Como les he comentado a esta historia le queda muy poquito, creo que a lo más dos capítulos!**

**Que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Besos **

**Lulu **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Nunca dejes de creer**

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Entre a su oficina, sin siquiera molestarme en anunciar mi llegada o tener la deferencia de tocar la puerta. Su secretaria apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por que pase junto a ella como un rayo. Honestamente no estaba para esperas ni nada parecido, una vez que logre unir todas las piezas, lo único que me importaba era obtener respuestas.

- Buenos días Isabella.

Ni siquiera pareció sorprendido por mi aparición, es más creo que estaba esperando que hiciera algo así. Se despidió de las dos personas que estaban con él, debo admitir que solo llegue a notar su presencia cuando pasaron por mi lado para marcharse. Una vez solos toda su atención se centró en mí.

- Has vuelto a tu color natural.

Me lleve una mano a mi cabello y solo atine a asentir, hace apenas unos días mi pelo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

- Dada la forma en que irrumpiste en mi oficina puedo suponer que deseas hablar conmigo de algo urgente.

- No me mires de esa manera acusatoria Charlie, creo que sabes muy bien a lo que he venido.

- ¿A darme las gracias?

- ¿Darte las gracias? Por humillar a mi familia, a mis hermanas, a mi padre – Me senté en uno de las elegantes sillas frente a su gran escritorio, mas bien me deje caer de una manera nada ceremoniosa.

- Debo recordarte cielo, que yo soy tu padre.

- Sabes, incluso _Darth Vader_ sonó más paternal al decir aquella línea.

**- **No tengo tiempo para hablar de cine, así que puedes decirme a que has venido.

- Te lo dije apenas entre, pero creo que te lo repetiré ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Te refieres a … - Dejo la frase inconclusa, con la clara intención que fuera yo la que la continuara.

- No tienes tiempo para hablar de cine, pero sí de jugar a las adivinanzas – Lo mire con petulancia esperando que finalmente respondiera a mi pregunta, porque si existía un juego en el que era buena era al de responder con preguntas.

- Lo hice porque ella se lo merecía, llevaba demasiado tiempo escondida bajo una fachada de mujer intachable – Sacudió su cabeza – además lo hice por ti, sé que durante mucho tiempo se encargó de justificar tu partida dejándote mal parada frente a cualquiera de deseara escucharla, Renee era la debía huir no tú.

- Yo no hui y además si "supuestamente" lo hiciste por mí, porque no me lo dijiste antes. Mi hermana más pequeña tuvo que irse a vivir con papa y cambiar de escuela, ya que no la dejaban en paz, acaso no pensaste en las repercusiones de todo esto traería a la vida de la gente que quiero.

Por primera vez, desde que conocía al poderoso Charles Swan, lo vi bajar la mirada y parecer arrepentido de algo, ni siquiera el día que nos conocimos y aseguro ser mi padre se mostró como lo veía ahora, como si hubiera cometido un error.

- Solo pensé en ti.

- No, solo pensaste en vengarte de Renee, que de eso pudiese resultar yo beneficiada fue darle valor agregado a tu plan.

- Al parecer nunca hago nada bien en lo que a ti respecta.

- Por favor, no juegues ese papel conmigo. Solo necesito que me digas porque decidiste contarle a todo el mundo en Forks la clase de mujer que era Renee Cullen y de paso mostrar todos los trapos sucios de mi familia.

- ¿A cuál familia te refieres?

- A ambas, aunque es obvio que la peor parte se la llevaron los Cullen, ellos viven o al menos una parte de ellos vivían ahí.

- Los Swan también salen mencionados.

- Si en una pequeña parte de la publicación, en un diario que circula en un pueblo perdido de este país. Supongo que tu reputación salió muy dañada – Ambos sabíamos que mi pregunta estaba cargada de ironía.

- Carlisle queda como un héroe – Parecía que aquello le molestaba, yo solo bufe por lo que acababa de decir.

- Queda como un idiota que de dejo manipular por su novia de secundaria.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Isabella?

- Que reconozcas que cometiste un error.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, hace años alguien debió poner en su lugar a esa mujer. Fui un cobarde por mucho tiempo, hija, pero ya no más. No hay día en que no me arrepienta el haber estado lejos de ti.

- Esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes – Baje mi mirada incomoda por sus palabras, no había ido hasta su oficina buscando que declarara cuanto me quería y todas esas cosas, solo quería escuchar una respuesta y ahora también que reconocería que se había equivocado.

- Si, lo sé, pero siempre siento la necesidad de repetírtelo, porque siento que aun después de tanto tiempo no crees lo que digo.

- En que momento nos desviamos de la conversación.

- Me preguntaste porque lo hice, pues aunque te cueste creerlo lo hice por ti, hace años merecías que alguien te defendiera y le demostrara al mundo la clase de monstruo que era tu madre.

- Si lo dices así, parece que me crie con una asesina en serie o algo peor.

- Te criaste con algo peor, una mujer que nunca dejo de culparte por sus errores y que en cada oportunidad te lo hacía saber, que siempre te trato como una carga, mientras se desvivía por sus otras dos hijas.

- Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte – Mi vista se fijó en mi cicatriz mientras le respondía, al tiempo que acariciaba mi pulsera – Además llego a un punto donde sus palabras ya significaban nada para mí.

- Eres una persona excepcional y todos merecen saberlo.

- Y con la publicación de aquel artículo, esperabas que la gente se enteraría.

- No, pero al menos sabrían de que estabas hecha. Tuviste dos opciones en tu vida Isabella, dejarte morir y lamentarte por su mala suerte o salir adelante y superarlo. Me enorgullece saber que elegiste el camino más difícil, pero que al final lo lograste, ella no pudo romper tu alma ni tu espíritu.

- No, pero me hizo alejarme de las personas que amaba – Observe como se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a mí.

- Eso pequeña mía era algo que tenías que hacer para sanar – Se sentó junto a mi e hizo que nuestras sillas quedaran frente a frente – No olvides que eras casi una niña cuando te fuiste.

- Lo sé, pero por su culpa negué mi apellido y me transforme en una Swan – Por un pequeño instante note una mirada de dolor, pero de inmediato supo sobreponerse.

- Siento eso.

- Perdón no quise decirlo así, se que eres mi padre, pero también lo es Carlisle y las razones por las que cambie mi apellido no fueron las correctas, lo hice solo para fastidiar a Renee y mostrarle que había conseguido algo que ella quería, pero supongo que soy una Swan-Cullen.

- Así que un apellido compuesto.

- Me parece una buena idea – Le sonreí, ya no tenía sentido seguir con una discusión no nos iba a llevar a nada.

- Creo que debo pedirte una disculpa, no quise que tus hermanas sufrieran con todo esto, ni tampoco Carlisle, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, tarde o temprano la verdad debía salir a la luz.

- ¿Tu mujer lo sabe?

Sabía lo difícil que sería para Sue enterarse por otros que una parte secreta de su vida había salido a la luz, pues aun cuando mi cambio de apellido había sucedido hace unos años, muy poca gente en Nueva York sabían que él era mi verdadero padre y mucho menos las circunstancias de mi nacimiento.

- Fue ella la que me animo a hacerlo, es una gran mujer y no hay día en que no agradezca tenerla a mi lado. Ella quiere que entiendas que no eres un secreto que queremos mantener oculto, eres mi hija y a llegado el momento que todos lo sepan.

- No necesito que todo el mundo lo sepa, me basta con que las personas que me importan conozcan mi historia, bueno ahora debemos incluir a todo Forks, pero supongo que podre vivir con eso.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, llevaba todo el día ansiosa por ver a Edward, dado que había retomado su trabajo en la escuela en Forks y yo tenía mi trabajo en Nueva York habíamos tenido que pasar tiempo separados, pero ambos sabíamos que pronto tendríamos que decidir cómo continuar, tal vez terminaríamos estableciéndonos en terreno neutral.

Lo que si estaba segura es que lo extrañaba muchísimo y estaba totalmente intrigada con la "sorpresa" que tenía planeada para mí, todos los días y cada vez que hablábamos me lo recordaba, cuando trataba de solicitar al menos alguna pista solo reía y me decía que tenía que esperar.

Termine de cambiarme y comencé a maquillarme, estaba en eso cuando oi la puerta abrirse y su voz llamándome hicieron que mi corazón comenzara a latir mas rápido y que literalmente sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Era cierto, estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Cuando llego a mi lado, apenas y me dejo hablar, en cambio me quito lo que tenía en las manos y comenzó a llenarme el rostro de besos, para luego capturar mis labios con los suyos y hacerme ver luces con solo es parte de nuestros cuerpos unida.

- Te extrañe – Unió nuestras frentes, mientras intentábamos calmar nuestra respiración.

- Yo también.

- Estas hermosa esta noche – Me dio una mirada halagadora que me hizo sonrojar y luego note que él también estaba muy guapo.

- Tu tampoco estas nada de mal.

Me aleje un poco para ponerme un poco de brillo en los labios y también para calmar el latido alocado de mi corazón, luego le sonríe haciéndole ver que estaba preparada para su sorpresa. Fui por mi chaqueta que estaba colgada en la entrada, mismo lugar donde Edward ya me esperaba, me ofreció su mano, la que acepte más que gustosa y me deje guiar.

Una vez en el piso primero, nos despedimos de Lee, el portero, quien le dio una sonrisa cómplice a mi novio, amablemente me abrió la puerta de la entrada, para luego unir nuevamente nuestras manos, sentí como me daba un ligero apretón, ganándose con ese gesto mi atención y haciéndome mirar al frente. Ahí vi estacionado un carruaje que parecía sacado de alguna desfile de Disneylandia. Era blanco y dos caballos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas estaban al frente para tirarlo.

Estaba por comentarle a Edward lo ridículo que me parecía que alguien en esta ciudad usara algo así para movilizarse, a no ser claro que fuera Cenicienta, Giselle o estuviera promocionando alguna obra de Broadway, pero un presentimiento me llego de golpe.

- ¿Te gusta? – Esa simple pregunta me hizo comprender que no era una consulta cualquiera.

- ¿Eh? – Fue mi brillante respuesta.

Cuando logre que funcionara mi mente, comencé a hacer una lista mental de todas las razones de por qué aquello me parecía un exceso, una locura e incluso una ridiculez, que aunque amara "Mujercitas" no esperaba transportarme de la misma manera que ella y cualquiera que me conociera un poco sabría que jamás soñé sentirme como una princesa.

- ¿Y qué opinas?

Miles de respuestas cruzaron, pero al ver su rostro tan emocionado, simplemente me acerque a él y bese su mejilla, mi adorable y cursi novio quería darme un cuento de hadas y yo estaba dispuesto a vivirlo con él.

Me ayudo a subir y luego se sentó junto a mí. Hice todo mi esfuerzo por ignorar a la gente que nos veía e incluso nos señalaba, de manera bastante poco educada debo agregar, solo esperaba que llegáramos pronto a donde quiere que me llevara.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Sí.

- Te noto un poco tensa.

- No.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Muy segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Totalmente segura?

- Sí.

-¿Completamente segura?

- Te juro por todos los dioses que si me vuelves a preguntar si estoy segura, voy a lanzarte fuera de este carruaje y yo misma me encargare que las ruedas pasen por encima de tu cuerpo – Tome una inspiración – en repetidas ocasiones.

- Puedo notar que no estas molesta.

Realmente estaba por cumplir lo que acababa de prometerle, hasta que note que nuestro inusual transporte se detenía y no lo hacía en cualquier lugar, sino que en frente al teatro Gershwin, mire a Edward totalmente sorprendida.

Bajo sin decir nada hasta que me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y solo ahí hablo.

- Llevas siete años viviendo en Nueva York y nunca habías venido.

- Solo quería verla contigo.

- Pues entonces, me harías el inmenso honor de ver, el mejor musical de la década, según _entertainment weekly_, a mi lado.

- Nada me harías más feliz que ver "_Wicked_" junto a ti.

Después de una de pasar una de las dos mejores horas de mi vida, viendo la historia de Elphaba en Broadway, junto al hombre que me quitaba el aliento. Me susurro al oído que las sorpresas aun no acababan. Una parte pequeña de mi rogo que el carruaje, ya no fuera una opción y respire aliviada la ver que un taxi, común y corriente, nos esperaba a la salida del teatro.

Edward me llevo a cenar, a un hermoso restorán, pero estaba tan emocionada por la obra que bien podría haberme llevado a un carrito de perros calientes y no habría notado la diferencia. Parecía una niña pequeña repasando una y otra vez los detalles, las canciones, las actuaciones y en todo ese tiempo él solo sonreía y me escuchaba con atención, luego pase a la etapa de comparar el musical con el libro, y estoicamente continuo oyéndome, hasta que note que apenas había tocado mi comida y ya estaba fría. Iba a preguntarle si podía pedir el postre, pero me sorprendió indicándome que ya nos marchábamos.

Al darme cuenta que aún no le daba las gracias como debía, comencé a besarlo en el taxi que nos llevaba a mi departamento. Quería transmitirle lo feliz que me hacía, y no solo por lo que acababa de hacer, sino por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Entramos a mi casa sin dejar de besarnos hasta que caímos al sofá. Sus labios abandonaron los míos justo lo necesario para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con aquella deliciosa labor.

- Te amo – Susurro antes de capturar suavemente mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

- Yo también – Lo acerque más a mí y mis dedos comenzaron a juguetear con su cabello.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Sorpresa? – Asintió sonriente, yo solo esperaba que no hubiera un unicornio o un hada madrina escondida en algún cuarto. Cuando se separó de mí, de inmediato extrañe sus cuerpo sobre el mío - ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy por el postre.

Lo mire como desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, para luego llegar con pastel en sus manos.

- Señorita, por favor le ruego se dirija hasta la mesa – Me levante lentamente mirándolo entre interrogante y curiosa.

Como el caballero que era me ayudo con mi silla y luego me acerco la torta. Me regalo esa sonrisa, que por muchos años pensé que era una extraña mueca, como esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte.

Estaba por usar la cucharilla que había dejado ahí para probar el delicioso postre, cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca y luego sus labios en mi oído, susurrándome "Lee", hice lo que me pedía y lo quede aún más confusa.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba leyendo, la torta de chocolate tenía escrito en letras blancas "Quieres asarte conmigo", mire a Edward tratando de entender que era lo que quería decirme, es que acaso era alguna palabra clave o algo por el estilo, obligue a mi memoria en viajar al pasado, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero no encontré nada.

Note como el rostro de Edward que hace tan solo unos segundos irradiaba alegría, ahora parecía mirarme confuso y tal vez un poco decepcionado. No me dejo hablar y se llevó de inmediato lo que yo creía era el postre.

Oí como removía algunas cosas en la cocina, al parecer buscaba algo, quise ir a ayudarlo, pero algo en mi instinto me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme tranquila en mi lugar y esperar.

Volvió a unos minutos después y puso nuevamente el pastel frente a mí, después de todo lo sucedido no sabía muy bien que hacer, asi que antes de preguntárselo, volví a leer al mensaje y quise golpearme por no haber entendido en un primer instante que faltaba una letra a su pregunta.

- Tuve que improvisar una C – Fue su tímido comentario.

- Me lo preguntas en serio.

- Que este sobre un postre no le quita seriedad a mi propuesta.

Releí el mensaje una vez más y mi vista se detuvo unos segundos en la letra C, hecha con gomitas azucaradas.

- Bella – Hizo que me levantara y al hacerlo el bajo una de sus rodillas al suelo – Quería que mi propuesta fuera inolvidable y creo que lo fue, no de la forma que esperaba, aunque eso no le quita fuerza a mi pregunta, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, desde que te vi el aquel salón supe que me habías arruinado para cualquier otra y contigo aprendí que cuando dos almas están destinadas ni el tiempo ni las distancias pueden cortar ese hilo invisible que nos mantiene unido a la persona que es nuestra otra mitad, te amo y quiero tener el privilegio de demostrártelo todos los días de mi vida, así que – Su voz está llena de emoción – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No – Note como su rostro decayó, aproveche para arrodillarme frente a él y darle mi respuesta – No puedo esperar para decirte que si….si…si…mil veces sí.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestras frentes.

- Por un instante mi corazón dejo de latir.

- Te amo y nunca podría decirte otra cosa que si.

- Incluso si mi pregunta hubiese sido ¿quieres asarte conmigo?

- Si, incluso si esa hubiese sido tu pregunta.

Llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió frente a mis ojos.

- Ni siquiera tuve que mostrártelo para convencerte – No supe muy bien como lo hizo, pero una melodía que ahora me era familiar comenzó a sonar por toda la estancia – Espero que te guste.

Lo deslizo en mi dedo anular y luego hizo que ambos nos levantáramos, me estrecho entre sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

_Bésame ferozmente,  
>Abrázame con fuerza,<em>

- Puedes hacer lo que la canción dice si quieres – Y tal como me lo pidió lo hice

_Necesito ayuda para creer  
>que estás conmigo esta noche<br>Ni en mis mejores sueños podía prever  
>Acostada a tu lado y<br>tu deseándome, y  
>Sólo por este momento<br>mientras seas mío  
>He perdido toda resistencia<br>Y cruzado algún límite  
>Y si resulta que se acaba demasiado rápido<br>Voy a hacer que dure cada momento,  
>Mientras seas mía.<br>Quizás no tengo cerebro  
>Quizás soy sabio<br>Pero has conseguido que vea  
>A través de otros ojos<br>De alguna manera he caído  
>Bajo tu hechizo,<br>Y siento que caí hacia arriba  
>Cada momento, mientras seas mío<br>despertaré mi cuerpo y  
>Recuperaré el tiempo perdido<br>Dicen que no hay futuro para nosotros como un pareja _

- Ignora es parte, por que tenemos todo un futuro juntos – Susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

_Y aunque lo sepa, no me importa  
>mientras seas mío<br>seré como quieras y hemos de ver cuánto brillamos  
>cogeremos prestada la luz de la luna hasta que se acabe<br>para que sepas que estaré aquí abrazándote  
>mientras seas mío<br>_

Y esa noche pase, la primera de muchas otras bailando entre los brazos de mi prometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste!<strong>

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Hay amores**

_Inhala….exhala…inspira….suspira._

No dejaba de repetirme aquellas palabras como si de un mantra se tratara. Sabía que podía hacerlo, no tenía duda alguna que el paso que estaba dando era el correcto, eso sumado a que lo estaba dando con la persona que era perfecta para mí.

Trate de regular nuevamente mi respiración y di unos tímidos pasos, cuando me detuve frente al espejo, estuve a punto de tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, mis manos temblaron un poco, mas cuando vi el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo, me reprendí por todo el alboroto que estaba armando.

Además no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto en los últimos meses, recordaba como si fuera ayer lo ocurrido después de la petición de Edward.

_- Todavía queda una sorpresa más._

_- ¿Qué? – Lo mire sin entenderlo muy bien._

_- Esto – Me extendió un sobre._

_- ¿Una carta? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿Un telegrama? – Repitió el gesto - ¿Una invitación?_

_- Que te parece, amor mío, si abres el sobre y sales de dudas._

_- Creo que es una buena idea – Cuando lo hice, descubrí que en su interior habían dos boletos de avión – ¿Ya planeaste la luna de miel?_

_- Más bien la boda._

_- ¿La boda? _

_- Mira el destino._

_- ¿Las Vegas? Acaso quieres probar eso de "buena suerte en el amor, mala suerte en el juego"_

_- No, quiero probar si todas las capillas tienen a Elvis._

_Lo mire sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, que tenía que ver Las Vegas, las capillas con Elvis como ministro y nuestra próxima boda, hasta que, unos momentos después, el entendimiento me llego de golpe._

_- ¿Quieres que nos casemos en Las Vegas? – Le susurre sin saber muy bien el por qué, le hablaba tan bajito, como si de un secreto se tratara._

_- Si – Me dio una resplandeciente sonrisa, que yo no pude compartir._

_Debía ser honesta, jamás imagine que alguna vez llegaría a casarme, nunca jugué con ponerme la funda de mi almohada imitando un velo o me quede viendo fotos de vestido en revistas de modas, pero pensar en una boda estilo Las Vegas, me entristeció y al parecer mi prometido se dio cuenta._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – No había notado que había bajado mi rostro, solo lo hice cuando sentí un dedo de Edward levantándolo - ¿Acaso te has arrepentido? – Negué con la cabeza, no confiando en lo que podría decir si hablaba – Háblame, es claro que ninguno de los dos es bueno adivinando._

_- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – Le mostré los boletos que aún mantenía en mis manos para que me entendiera._

_- ¿Casarme contigo? Si ¿Ir a Las Vegas para hacerlo? Si ¿Tratar de entender por qué estas triste? Si a eso también_

_- ¿Quieres una boda ahí? No te gustaría compartir este momento con Esme o alguna otra persona._

_- Por supuesto y lo haremos._

_- ¿Esme está en Las Vegas?_

_- Según se a esta hora debe estar jugando cartas con su grupo de amigas de Forks. _

_- No entiendo nada – Gemí frustrada por que era cierto, mientras más hablábamos, menos entendía._

_- Cariño, creo que me olvide que eres una persona muy especial a la hora de comprender algunas cosas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres con especial Masen? – En vez de darme una respuesta beso la punta de mi nariz, para luego guiarme hasta el sofá y dejarme sentada en su regazo._

_- Quiero que vayamos a Las Vegas y nos casemos allí, porque no puedo esperar a que te conviertas en mi mujer, luego por supuesto tendremos nuestra boda de cuentos de hadas, pero quiero que estemos unido lo más pronto posible._

_- ¿Así que estas algo impaciente?_

_- ¿impaciente? Bella llevo más años amándote que teniéndote a mi lado, creo que simplemente no puedo esperar más._

_Aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de romanticismos, también podía sentir que estaban cargadas de temor, por lo que tuve que preguntárselo._

_- Edward ¿Crees que puedo huir?_

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió._

_- No, no lo creo, pero hay momentos donde todavía me parece un sueño haberte encontrado y tenerte a mi lado, por lo que te pido que seas mi esposa hoy, mañana y siempre._

_- Siempre…..solo tuya. _

_Luego de preparar un pequeño equipaje, corrimos al aeropuerto para alcanzar nuestro vuelo, apenas y teníamos tiempo para llegar, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, pues en tiempo record logramos estar en "La guardia"._

_Varias horas después aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de "McCarran" en la ciudad de Las Vegas, al parecer Edward había pensado en todo, porque un chofer nos esperaba en la puerta de salida para llevarnos al hotel que no era otro que el "__Caesar_ Palace_"._

_Una vez que nos registramos, subimos a nuestra habitación y ya instalados allí, Edward me señalo que aún estábamos a tiempo para nuestra boda, con eso en mente le di un suave beso en los labios y me dirigí al baño para prepararme, había llevado uno de mis vestidos favoritos y lo usaría para la ceremonia, no era blanco, pero dado lo inusual de todo esto, era mucho mejor que casarme con mis vaqueros favoritos._

_Cuando estuve lista, me di una última mirada al espejo y sonreía por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Abrí la puerta y lo vi de espaldas mirando por el espectacular ventanal de nuestra habitación, no pude evitar pensar cuánto dinero había gastado para llevar a cabo sus planes, estaba por decir algo, como que lo ayudaría con la mitad de los gastos o cualquier otra cosa, pero todas las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al verlo. Una parte de mi temió estar viviendo un sueño, porque simplemente parecía irreal que ese hombre tan bello que me miraba con tanto amor, fuera mío y en unas pocas horas sería mi marido. Después de analizar todo lo que estaba pensando me pregunte en qué momento me había convertido en una chica romántica, parece que era cierto lo que decían que el amor cambia a la gente._

_- No hay palabras que puedan hacer justicia a tu belleza – Y hay otros que simplemente se mantiene por que ya son unos románticos empedernidos._

_- Que extraño, estaba pensando lo mismo – Le sonreí mientras lentamente me acercaba a él – Esta usted muy guapo Señor Masen, creo que logro ver las ventajas de leer tanta revista para señoritas._

_- Oh mi amada esta noche usted conocerá todos y cada uno de los beneficios que aquella lecturas me han proporcionado._

_Tomo mi mano, la cual dulcemente se llevó a sus labios, sellando así su promesa._

_Como era de suponer la ceremonia fue breve, pero no por eso menos emotiva. Un Elvis vestido de riguroso blanco nos declaró marido y mujer, luego de que ambos diéramos el sí, el mío fue apenas un susurro, el de Edward fue entrecortado debido a la emoción que al parecer lo embargaba aquel momento._

_- Señora Masen – Beso nuevamente mis labios. _

_- Si soy la señora Masen, tú eres el Señor Cullen._

_- Soy el que quieras, pero soy totalmente tuyo no lo olvides – Esta vez beso mi dedo donde descansaba nuestro anillo de matrimonio._

_Al salir del salón un grupo de parejas esperaba su turno, unas en bastante mejor estado que otras, cuando notaron que salíamos, varias decidieron aplaudirnos e incluso uno de los novios nos ofreció una botella de cerveza en señal de celebración. Edward la tomo y con un movimiento de cabeza la acepto._

_Al llegar nuevamente a nuestra habitación, me cargo al muy bien llamado en ese momento, "estilo novia" y cruzo conmigo en sus brazos el lugar, luego me dejo cerca de la cama, en la cual me senté. Mientras él iba hasta la mesa donde una botella de vino espumante y dos copas nos esperaban. Me tendió una y la otra la sostuvo muy cerca para hacer el brindis._

_- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – Vi que tomo un pequeño control y la habitación era inundaba por una canción que de inmediato me lleno de recuerdos "L-O-V-E" de Nat King Cole._

_- ¿Sabes que esa canción me la cantaron en la escuela para San Valentín? – Le comente a mi esposo mientras dejaba las copas vacías en la mesa y tomaba mi cintura para bailar._

_- Sí._

_- Claro, creo que toda la escuela vio como aquel coro me cantaba._

_- No, no lo sé por eso._

_. ¿Entonces cómo? Claro te lo conté después – Note como movía la cabeza ligeramente y luego me sonreía._

_- ¿En serio en estos siete años no sospechaste que alguien pudo haberte la dedicado?_

_- ¿Quién pudo….- Deje la pregunta en el aire, porque me parecía tan obvio ahora la respuesta._

_- Tardaste siete años en notarlo, pero creo que ya lo sabes._

_- Tú._

.

.

.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y desperté de mi ensoñación. Les había pedido a mis hermanas unos minutos a solas para poder ordenar mis ideas y también para tranquilizarme, sabia con total certeza que no era el miedo a unir mi vida a Edward lo que me tenía inquieta, ya llevábamos varios meses de casados, lo que me asustaba era ser el centro de atención, toda mi vida había intentado pasar desapercibida y ahora eso estaba poco a poco cambiando.

Ya había tenido algo de práctica unas semanas antes cuando finalmente la exposición de Edward Hopper se había inaugurado con un rotundo éxito. Todas las miradas se concentraron en mí, como la principal curadora de su obra y la directora dela galería, muchos medios especializados elogiaron la elección de las piezas que fueron exhibidas y sin lugar a dudas mi mayor satisfacción fue que "Eleven AM" fuera la pintura principal.

Cuando fui consultada por el motivo de la elección, yo sonreí explicando que una persona muy especial en mi vida me había enseñado todo lo que sabía de aquel artista y que esa pieza en particular era el favorito de ambas. Dedique la exposición a la memoria de mi amada abuela y teniendo como telón de fondo nuestro cuadro, hice un brindis en honor de Marie Cullen.

Decir el apellido Cullen ya no era un escándalo, ni provocaba murmuraciones, como lo fue en un principio cuando se conoció la historia de mi origen y como el respetado hombre de negocio Charles Swan había tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio fruto de una relación con una jovencita de un pequeño pueblo escondido en el mundo.

Los detalles fueron conociéndose poco a poco e intentamos ignorarlos, pues solo quienes éramos los protagonistas conocíamos la verdad, pero cuando estos alcanzaron un nivel de locura tal que incluso se puso en duda la paternidad de mis otras dos hermanas, mi padre decidió que era el momento de intervenir. Dio una entrevista en televisión donde aclaro todo lo que considero era necesario decir, para luego declarar lo orgulloso que estaba con ser parte de mi vida y que lo único que le agradecía a Renee era haberle dado una hija tan maravillosa como yo.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde aquello, una parte de mí volvía a sentir la emoción de oír sus palabras y me sucedía lo mismo al recordar las palabras de Carlisle.

_- Tal vez no tengo el poder para dar una entrevista a nivel nacional, pero el amor y el orgullo que siento al ser tu padre no se puede explicar con palabras._

Desde aquel día ambos comenzaron a comportarse de la manera más competitiva posible en cuanto a mí y mi boda se trataba. Primero comenzaron a disputarse quien la costearía, luego continuaron con el vestido y los demás preparativos, cuando Charlie le aseguro a Carlisle que podía conseguirse un palacio y él le respondió que podía perfectamente pagar una recepción de mil invitados tuve que detenerlos, asegurándoles a ambos que los amaba, pero que no necesitaba nada más que a mis seres más querido a mi lado ese día, logre poner punto final a su ridícula disputa.

Ahora ya estábamos aquí, en una sencilla capilla en las afueras de la ciudad que simplemente era perfecta para mí y mi prometido, esposo, próximo marido por segunda vez….Edward.

El suave toque de mi padre me volvió nuevamente a la realidad, al parecer llevaba varios minutos tratando de captar mi atención.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Si – Carlisle me dedico una sonrisa radiante.

- Estas hermosa.

- Muchas gracias – Me sonroje ante la mirada de Charlie.

- Queremos darte esto – Carlisle saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo.

Así lo hice y en su interior encontré un hermoso collar con una delicada piedra de color azul colgado de un extremo.

- Era de tu abuela, lo uso el día de su matrimonio, ha pasado estado durante generaciones en nuestra familia.

- ¿Ella la uso?

- Jamás, mi madre se negó a dársela.

- Esto debes dárselo a Jane o Tanya, yo….- Intente devolvérselo.

- Eres mi hija, Isabella y como mi hija mayor te corresponde tener esto.

- Además – Charlie tomo la palabra – Hicimos algunos cambios y le añadimos un zafiro. Creo que las novias necesitan algo azul, algo nuevo y algo viejo, bueno además de Carlisle.

- Ni siquiera intentare decir que podrías ser mi padre.

- Gracias – Me acerque a ambos y los abrace – Es maravilloso.

Luego de que me ayudaran a quitarme el collar que había decidido usar y cambiarlo por su regalo, estaba oficialmente lista.

Antes de salir los mire a ambos, habíamos recorrido un largo camino para llegar a donde ahora estábamos, tal vez no tendría una madre que llorara de emoción por verme casar con el hombre de mi vida, pero sí tendría a Carlisle y a Charlie llevándome al altar y a mi abuela, toque el collar y lo supe ella estaba junto a mí.

- No dejaran que caiga ¿verdad?

- Nunca – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que estalláramos los tres en risas.

.

.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al altar, no podía evitar pensar que esta vez todo era distinto a como fue mi primera boda hace unos meses, aunque lo que se mantenía intacto era lo que sentía por Edward y verlo esperar por mí en el altar provocaba que mis latidos se aceleraran, ya había entendido que eso era un efecto que él provocaba en mí y no una enfermedad cardiaca. Como también aprendí que esa extraña mueca que hacía con su boca, era una sonrisa torcida y que para muchas, tal vez demasiadas, era seductora.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a donde estaba Edward, tanto Charlie como Carlisle besaron mis mejillas y le advirtieron por última vez que debía cuidarme y protegerme, en caso contrario tendría que responder ante dos padres que amaban a su hija. Les sonreí y luego toda mi atención se centró en el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

- Esta hermosa – Me susurro muy suavemente.

- Vista al frente Masen.

Le dio un suave apretón a mi mano que descansaba junto a la suya e hizo lo que le indique. El sacerdote nos regaló una sonrisa alentadora y comenzó la ceremonia, hablo de la importancia del paso que estábamos dando y que nuestros votos no podían tomarse a la ligera, creo que digo otras cosas más, pero cuando mis ojos se conectaron a los de Edward todo lo demás se desvaneció a mi alrededor, solo logre recuperar un poco de conciencia cuando nos hizo la pregunta crucial, si nos aceptábamos como esposos. Esta vez ambos respondimos con absoluta certeza y firmeza…_"Acepto"._

Para cuando le señalo que podía besar a la novia, sus labios ya estaban unidos a los míos, me agarre con fuerza a la solapa de su chaqueta, pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento caería producto de sus besos.

Solo el fuerte sonido de los vítores de los invitados, hicieron que nos separáramos el tiempo suficiente para sonreír y caminar hacia nuestra nueva vida, como marido y mujer.

.

.

.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en los jardines de la iglesia. Jane había hecho un precioso trabajo junto a Alice con la decoración, todo era en suaves tonos violetas, cuando le pregunte a Edward si no prefería el magenta, solo se acercó a mí y me beso.

Baile con mis dos padres el vals, Edward lo hizo con Esme, quien no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad por ver a su sobrino casándose y sobre todo porque lo hacía conmigo, el amor de su vida, según sus palabras no mías.

Cuando finalmente pudimos sentarnos unos minutos en nuestra mesa, luego de oír los discursos, tomarnos las fotografías y hacer todo lo que se supone debes hacer en una boda. Edward se levantó de su lugar e hizo sonar su copa para llamar la atención de los invitados. Llevo mi mano a sus labios, y luego hablo

- Primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí junto a nosotros, compartiendo un momento tan especial –Se detuvo un momento para sonreírme – Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que mi padre me conto como conoció a mi madre y como desde el instante en que la vio la amo, también recuerdo con esa misma exactitud el día que conocí al amor de mi vida, fue en mi primer día de clases en una nueva escuela donde en el lugar más lejano del salón de clases estaba ella, ignorándome por completo – Varios risas se oyeron – mientras yo me presentaba a todos, lo único que quería era que ella me mirara y lo hizo, y en ese breve instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que él, no me había mentido, el amor a primera vista era algo real y yo acababa de encontrarlo y ahora puedo decir que cada paso, cada momento, cada duda y cada separación valió la pena, porque todos me llevaron a ti, mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor, mi amada Bella – Alzo su copa en señal de brindis, que todos respondieron y varios con lágrimas en los ojos producto de tan bello discurso.

Una vez que todos estuvieron calmados, fue mi turno de hablar. Tome una respiración antes de hacerlo y luego mire, a un sorprendido Edward, que no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

- Creo que no soy tan buena a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos - Tome sus mano – pero espero que esta canción logre expresar al menos una parte de todo lo que me has hecho y me hace sentir cada día – Le hice un indicación al dj´s y los primeros acordes llenaron el ambiente

_Recuerdas las paredes que construimos?  
>Bien, cariño… se están viniendo abajo<br>Sin ni siquiera poner resistencia  
>Sin ni siquiera hacer ruido alguno<em>

He encontrado la forma de tenerte  
>Y nunca tuve la menor duda<br>Que quedándome bajo la luz de tu Halo  
>Tendría un ángel a mi lado<p>

Su mirada llena de amor, me hizo comprender que la sorpresa le había gustado, tomo mis manos y nos llevó nuevamente al centro del salón, sin decir nada más que un sencilla frase.

- Te amo.

Es como si hubiera tenido que esperar  
>Como si hubiera roto cada regla<br>Es el riesgo que debo de tomar  
>Nunca voy a dejarte…<p>

En cualquier dirección a la que mire  
>siempre estaré rodeada por un abrazo tuyo<br>Cariño...puedo ver tu Halo.  
>Sabes que tú eres mi gracia salvadora<br>Eres todo lo que necesito y más...  
>está escrito en todo tu rostro<br>puedo sentir tu Halo  
>Mis rezos nunca se desvanecerán<p>

Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<br>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<p>

Golpéame como un rayo de sol,  
>quémame a través de mi oscura noche.<br>Tu eres el único a quien yo quiero,  
>yo soy adicta a tu luz…<p>

Prometí que nunca volvería a caer otra vez,  
>pero esto no lo siento como una caída<br>no puedo olvidarme de la gravedad  
>que es la que me empuja hacia la Tierra<p>

Es como si hubiera tenido que esperar  
>Como si hubiera roto cada regla<br>Es el riesgo que debo de tomar  
>Nunca voy a dejarte…<p>

En cualquier dirección a la que mire  
>siempre estaré rodeada por un abrazo tuyo<br>Cariño...puedo ver tu Halo.  
>Sabes que tú eres mi gracia salvadora<br>Eres todo lo que necesito y mas...  
>esta escrito en todo tu rostro<br>puedo sentir tu Halo  
>Mis rezos nunca se desvanecerán<p>

Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<br>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<p>

Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<br>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo<p>

….Halo…

En cualquier dirección a la que mire  
>siempre estaré rodeada por un abrazo tuyo<br>Cariño...puedo ver tu Halo.  
>Sabes que tú eres mi gracia salvadora<br>Eres todo lo que necesito y más...  
>está escrito en todo tu rostro<br>puedo sentir tu Halo  
>Mis rezos nunca se desvanecerán<p>

Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<br>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<p>

Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>puedo ver tu Halo, Halo,Halo<br>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo  
>Puedo sentir tu Halo, Halo, Halo<p>

Una vez que la canción termino, beso mi frente, enlazo nuevamente nuestras manos, hizo una reverencia a todos nuestros invitados en señal clara de despedida y me llevó hasta el automóvil que nos esperaba listo para empezar nuestra nueva vida.

.

.

.

- Desde que te vi entrar en la iglesia no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo quitarte el vestido.

- Que pensamientos más sacrílegos, Señor Masen.

Su mano se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de mi vestido, el cual con hábiles movimientos hizo caer hasta transformarlo en una masa arrugada a mis pies. Dejándome solo con mi sujetador y mis bragas, escogidas especialmente para la ocasión.

- Sabía que había un maravilloso regalo tras ese vestido.

- Y es todo para ti, mi amado.

Me acerque hasta la cama y me deje caer con los brazos extendidos, demostrándole que me sentía totalmente suya. Vi cómo se quitaba su chaqueta, seguida de su corbata y se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa, para luego acercarse a mí.

- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Tu casi vestido y yo casi desnuda.

- Nadie dijo que sería justo.

Su boca capturo la mía en un sensual beso, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como si intentara memorizarlo, aunque estaba seguro que lo conocía mejor que yo misma. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas por mucho tiempo y comencé a desabotonar su camisa hasta que sentí su piel rozando la mía. Sin palabras le pedí ayuda para quitársela por completo y lanzarla hacía algún lugar de la habitación.

Sus labios comenzaron el mismo recorrido que sus manos habían hecho antes, hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los lugares que más anhelaban su atención. Suavemente quito mi brassier que se abria por delante.

- Uno de los inventos más magníficos del hombre – Susurro muy cerca de mi piel.

Al momento siguiente sentí como acariciaba con su boca unos de mis pezones, como sus dientes jugueteaba con él, para luego dejar su aliento cálido en aquel punto, llevándome un paso más cerca de la locura por las sensaciones que eso me provocaba.

Luego continúo su exploración besando mis costillas, su incipiente barba raspaba suavemente mi piel y no ayudaba en nada a detener mi excitación. Cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi ombligo y a continuación soplo su humedad, lo sorprendí cambiando nuestras posiciones, dejándolo con la espalda en la cama mientras yo me levantaba sobre él para sacarle sus pantalones. Una vez que cumplí mi cometido y lo tuve completamente desnudo, le di un pequeño beso en la parte que más necesitaba en ese momento de su maravilloso cuerpo.

- Esto no es justo – Exclamo, tocando las bragas que aún permanecían en mi cuerpo.

- Nadie dijo que sería justo – Le sonreí antes de besarlo y hacer mi propia exploración con mis labios.

Cuando note lo preparado que estaba para mí, le sonreí y tal como lo hice yo hacía tan solo unos minutos, me dejo bajo su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me penetro y me sentí completa, porque en aquella unión no solo estaban nuestros cuerpos, sino que también nuestras almas.

- Te amo….te amo tanto….tanto – Busco con desesperación mis labios impidiéndome responderle que yo lo amaba de la misma forma.

Cada embestida era un paso más cerca de alcanzar el cielo, cada momento en nos uníamos por completo era un paso más cerca de la gloria, hasta que sentí mis paredes tensarse en torno a su miembro y la liberación hizo que gritara su nombre, casi al mismo tiempo que el gritaba el mío.

.

**Un año después**

Cuando entre a nuestra casa, note que algo no estaba del todo bien, no sabía con precisión lo que era hasta que fije atención en el piso y vi como un camino de flores me señalaba los pasos que debía seguir. Suponía que esto era obra de mi dulce y muy cursi marido.

Seguí el camino que me guiaba y lo vi de espaldas en el centro de nuestro jardín, aunque no pudiese ver su rostro casi podría apostar que estaba perdido en el infinito. Varias lámparas de papel iluminaban el lugar dándole un toque aún más romántico al entorno.

Me acerque sigilosamente para tratar de sorprenderlo, pero antes de dar mi último paso él se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y responder a mi silenciosa pregunta.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, tú eres mi hilo invisible, no importa si estas a mi lado o no, siempre sabré encontrarte y sentirte – Tomo mi mano y la llevó a su corazón - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si – Si voz sonó más bien como un murmullo – Te dije ese día que eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez imagine tener, que no sabía lo que nos deparaba el destino, pero que una parte de mi vida se había reescrito solo porque tú eres mi amigo.

- Sabes lo mucho que te amo – Unió nuestras frentes.

- Con el tiempo me he ido haciendo una idea.

- Ambos sabemos que no se te da el entender las indirectas.

- No, creo que esa es una materia en la que he reprobado.

Se separó de mí solo lo suficiente para alcanzar nuestras copas, me tendió una y la otras se quedó en sus manos.

- Por nosotros, porque este sea el primero de muchos, pero muchos años juntos – Llevo su copa hasta sus labios y bebió su contenido - ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué no bebes?

Le sonreí tiernamente y tome su mano.

- Sabes, una vez alguien me dijo que las mejores cosas de la vida muchas veces llegan sin invitación – Puse su mano en mi vientre.

- ¿Estas? ¿Tu estas? ¿Estás?

Lo bese en los labios como respuesta, pues no necesitaba más palabras para decirle que en unos meses seriamos tres.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que les puedo decir, es triste despedirse de una historia a la cual le tome tanto cariño, esta Bella y este Edward fueron muy especiales para mí, solo puedo darles de todo corazón las GRACIAS por su infinita paciencia por la espera por los capítulos, por seguirme desde el principio y darse un tiempo para leer mi historia. GRACIAS TOTALES por sus palabras y su apoyo. GRACIAS INFINITAS por sus alertas, favoritos y seguirme en cada locura que crea mi mente.<strong>

**Si me preguntan por el epilogo, les cuento que habrá, por que quedaron algunas cosillas más que contar, en especial de nuestra Renee, pero no sé cuándo, pues el tiempo en estos días no juega a mi favor.**

**Aprovechando el espacio, les cuento que para las que leen "Todo en familia" (si todavía recuerdo que debo terminar mi fic) que lo retomare muy pronto y que ya estoy con otras historias rondándome la cabeza!**

**Ya no las aburro más….solo les reitero las GRACIAS**

**Besotes **

**LULU XD**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Epilogo**_

Pocas veces pensaba en mi madre, más bien dicho casi nunca lo hacía, pero al ver a mi pequeña durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna después de haberla alimentado, no pude evitar hacerlo, en especial por qué ahora menos que nunca lograba entenderla. Durante mucho tiempo no supimos absolutamente nada de ella hasta que….

_- Bella, amor, cariño, dulzura, razón de mi vida ¿Dónde estás? – Era la voz de mi esposo que venía desde el pasillo._

_- Aquí – Era obvio donde estaba, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día en la habitación de nuestra hija._

_No supe en que momento entró, pero me di cuenta de su presencia cuando sentí sus manos posarse en mi vientre y sus labios besando dulcemente mi nuca._

_- Sabes lo mucho que te amo ¿verdad?_

_- Si, tienes la tendencia a mencionarlo varias veces en el día, así que creo saberlo. _

_- Tú – hizo que me volteara entre sus brazos – eres una romántica empedernida._

_- ¿Lo soy? – Lo mira confundida hasta que me di cuenta que estaba tomándome el pelo._

_- Una verdadera chica cursi –Beso la punta de mi nariz._

_Le sonreí y alcance sus labios para demostrarle que tal vez muy en el fondo era una chica romántica, luego me separa unos pasos de él, pero me detuvo tomando mi mano._

_- Ahora mi señora, usted debe ir a descansar._

_- Pero todavía me faltan algunos detalles._

_- Que puedes continuar haciendo mañana._

_- Pero…_

_- Mañana – Me miró fijamente diciéndome sin palabras que era mejor no discutir._

_- Pero…_

_- Isabella Cullen te he dicho que mañana, necesitas descansar._

_- Primero tendría que estar cansada, solo así tendría sentido el querer descansar – Me cruce de brazos como una niña caprichosa._

_-Amor mío no creas que por el hecho de estar embarazada no podré cargarte y llevarte fuera de esta habitación, así que te estoy dando la opción de salir por tus propias y bellos pies o cargada en los brazos de tu esposo – Me miró fijamente – Ya decidiste._

_- No te atreverías._

_- Respuesta incorrecta – Se acercó a mí y cumplió su promesa de cargarme hasta nuestra habitación._

_- Ahora señora mía, la dejare unos minutos mientras preparo su baño – Me deposito suavemente sobre nuestra cama, prendió la televisión y me dejo para cumplir su promesa._

_Estaba en el canal de noticias, pero no estaba prestando mayor atención hasta que la mención de cierto nombre me hizo alcanzar el control y subir el volumen._

"… _Los estafadores fueron finalmente identificados como Renee Cullen y Phil Dwyer, los cuales haciendo pasar por representantes de una institución de beneficencia de apoyo a la infancia han logrado reunir más de un millón de dólares, defraudando a personas de buen corazón que creyendo en sus buenas intenciones donaron altas sumas de dinero._

_La policía además se encargó de difundir fotografías de los implicados en este caso, se les ruega a la comunidad que si tiene cualquier información sobre estos fugitivos tome contacto con sus autoridades locales para lograr la detención de esta pareja…."_

_Deje de oir lo que la mujer decía para concentrarme en la imagen que estaba siendo mostrada por televisión. Esa persona que me miraba fijamente era mi madre, la mujer que siempre amo ser reconocida por tener una moral intachable, quien durante todos los años que vivimos bajo el mismo techo se sintió dueña de la verdad, ahora era solo una delincuente, junto a un hombre mucho más joven que ella._

_Sentí como unos firmes brazos me estrechaban y me acercaban hasta el refugio de su cuerpo._

_- Y eso se llama hacerse famoso señoras y señores._

_- Mis hermanas no merecen esto y además está usando el apellido de mi padre – Sentí como sus dedos buscaban mi rostro, hasta quedarnos frente a frente._

_- Lo sé, pero tú ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, Renee hace mucho dejo de significar algo para mí._

Después de eso supimos que fueron apresados en Alaska y puesto tras las rejas, al parecer la estafa era uno de los tantos delitos que habían cometido, esta nueva y pésima versión de _Bonnie y Clyde,_ por lo cual pasarían muchos años antes de que ella y su nuevo marido, porque se había casado por el tal Phil, volvieran a ser libres.

A partir de ese momento me negué a tener un solo pensamiento para ella, sobre todo cuando se negó a recibir a mis hermanas, quienes no querían perder el contacto con ella, sin importar la clase de mujer que era, ella era su madre, lo único que les digo es que la olvidaran como ella había olvidado que alguna vez tuvo una familia, si lo hizo por su bien o por egoísmo es algo en lo que nunca me he detenido a pensar.

Mi pequeña hizo un dulce sonido y continúo durmiendo plácidamente. Mire hacia la puerta y recargado relajadamente en el marco estaba él, sonriéndome, camino hasta donde me encontraba y se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me desperté y estaba solito – Lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y los desordene aún más.

- Estaba esperando que se durmiera.

- Creo que nuestra pequeña Jo está muy dormida, así que….- Al oír como la llamaba, recordé el rostro de todos cuando escucharon su nombre.

_- Y como la van a llamar, porque creo que bebita no es una opción – Pregunto Jane._

_- Pues a mí bebita me parece muy original – Respondió Tanya quien estaba sentada junto a mí y "bebita" que acaba de dormirse._

_- Pensaba llamarla como uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_Todos en la habitación se callaron por un momento y Edward me miro como si acabara de golpearlo con algo en el estómago. Jane se llevó una mano a la boca, mis dos padres me miraban como si estuviera loca hasta que Tanya se atrevió a romper el silencio._

_- Por Dios santo, Bella porque odias a tu hija_

_La mire totalmente sorprendida por su comentario, acaso pensaba que sería una madre como Renee._

_- ¿Por qué dice eso? _

_- Elphaba, piensas llamar a tu hija como al protagonista de Wicked._

_- No – No pude evitar oír como todo suspiraban de alivio y Edward se acercaba a mí, tomando mi mano y acariciando la cabeza de nuestra hija._

_-La vas a llamar ¿Galinda? ¿Glinda? ¿__Nessarose? ¿Nessa? ¿Dorothy? – Tanya no dejaba de repetir el nombre de los personajes de mi libro favorito._

_- Sabes que he leído más libro en mi vida ¿verdad?_

_Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Edward entendiera y me sonriera, mientras susurraba en mi oído el nombre, yo asentí y el devolví la sonrisa._

_Así fue que todos conocieron a Josephine Masen Cullen-Swan_

- Te he dicho alguna vez lo feliz que soy contigo – Estábamos abrazados en nuestra cama.

- Es una pregunta retórica ¿verdad? Porque generalmente lo dices más de una vez en el día.

- Y también lo mucho que te amo y lo agradecido que estoy de la vida por llevarme a ti, a mi dulce chica.

- ¿Dulce? Parece que estás hablando de otra persona.

- No señora Masen, hablo de usted, única y exclusivamente de usted, para siempre y por siempre.

- Eso suena mucho tiempo.

- A tu lado, nunca lo será.

- Te amo y gracias por aparecer en mi vida y hacerte un espacio en mi corazón aun cuando llegaste sin invitación.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Solo me queda dar las GRACIAS! Sé que puede ser un tanto breve, pero después de escribir y reescribir varias veces sentí que terminarlo así era lo mejor (Aunque claramente puedo estar equivocada, guarde varias de las partes que saque y lo más probable es que las suba a mi blo XD)**

**GRACIAS por su infinita paciencia, por acompañarme en este camino y por querer a esta Bella y este Edward.**

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios y su apoyo, por tomarse un tiempo para leer!**

**GRACIAS seguir pese a lo complicado que se me hizo este último tiempo el actualizar!**

**GRACIAS POR TODO….GRACIAS TOTALES**

**P.E. Mi loca cabeza que no deja de trabajar ya me tiene con varias historias dando vuelta, por lo que las dejo invitadas a mi blog donde comenzare a subir adelantos!**


End file.
